


We work it out together

by Daily_Scenarios



Series: We work it out together [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, M/M, New Beginnings, alternative universe, but this fic will have a happy ending, sorry to ruin the mistery, up until what we're seeing now on screen everything is canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2020-06-29 16:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 42,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: Basically, this is a coping mechanism. Starts from canon, but instead of dealing with the shit on screen I've decided to give them a happy ending... well the end is nowhere near but you know what I mean. Robert and Aaron decide to move away and concentrate on their own little family. Surrogacy stuff is coming up, Seb is coming back, and I might kill rebecca... who am I kidding I most certainly will kill her off. You're welcome.





	1. Chapter 1

PART ONE

In the end, his involvement wasn't needed. Two women came forward with hard evidence, and that was the end for Lee. But Vic and Diane still left. Vic said it's gonna be better this way, to start again somewhere. Somewhere where she's not reminded of what happened.... somewhere where people don't know her. Somewhere Wendy can't find her, because she was still an issue. Not a major one, but Vic wanted to be sure. And Robert found it hard to move on from that. He wanted to support his sister.... but saying goodbye to her.... to Diane? He'd have no family left in the village. Of course, he didn't count Aaron, he was such a massive part of his life, he never even thought about putting him on the list “family that can leave me”.

It was hard for Aaron as well. After Vic and Diane went, Robert became quiet. And not in the good way. He didn't wanna go out anymore. Not even to the pub. He wasn't sleeping, and when he managed to get a few hours, he always woke up in the middle of the night. He didn't tell Aaron but he was having these... dreams.... nightmares really. He always tried to put up a front, to not let people see how much pain he was in. It didn't mean Aaron didn't know. He knew better. He always did. And it killed him to see his husband like that.

It was August. Bloody hot, and Aaron found Robert in the garden. He was sitting in a chair, just staring into thin air. He was thinking about how he could help him, help both of them. He drove all the way to Liverpool last weekend to bring back Seb. He thought the little boy might put a smile on his daddy's face. It worked.... for a while. Robert was so happy to see him, to play with him, to just spend time with him. But then bedtime came, and after Seb fell asleep Robert went back to his shell, and Aaron couldn't do a thing to snap him out of it.

So now, as he approached him in the garden, he took a big breath, preparing himself for the conversation he was about to have with him.

He got closer, stood behind him, his hand gently stroking his hair.

“You okay?” - he asked already knowing the answer.

“Yeah.” - he heard him saying. He knew he wasn't okay tho. He took another breath before he set his eyes on Robert's face.

“Let's just leave.”

“You what?” - he asked looking up at him.

“You heard. I can work anywhere... so can you.. so... if you wanna be closer to Vic, to Diane... let's leave.”

“Aar.... what?” - he stuttered not believing what he's just heard.

“Is this a wind up?”

“No. Why would it be?”

“But your family...” - at this point, Aaron knew that Robert was thinking about leaving too. He just didn't want to bring up the subject... didn't want him to leave his family. The thing Robert didn't think of is that for Aaron, Robert was the only family he's ever needed. The only one he could never bear to lose.

“You know how they are.” – he smiled at him – “Better in small doses anyway.” - he could tell Robert wasn't expecting him to say that, but it was nice to see him genuinely thinking about it.

“You mean that?”- he asked finally with a lump in his throat.

“Robert...” - started Aaron stroking his cheek. - “when it comes to you I always mean it.” - he said smiling, and before he realized he felt Robert's arms around him, hugging him tight. So tight he thought he might pass out. All the frustration all those repressed feelings he tried to push aside came to the surface and Robert couldn't stop himself crying. - “Oi.” - said Aaron holding him close while he brushed away a few tears – “It's okay, it's not the end of the world. We can sort this, yeah?”

“I love you.” - sniffed Robert before he buried his face into Aaron's neck – “Thank you.” - he whispered closing his eyes, trying to calm down. He didn't even realize but finally, he felt like he could breathe again.

* * *

They had no idea how long were they there... in the garden, just hugging. Ten minutes? Twenty? It didn't matter, it felt right. Afterwards, they went inside, and Aaron sat down on the sofa, looking at Robert who was pacing up and down before him.

“You can just sit down you know.” - he tried joking.

“It's... I appreciate what you're willing to do but... I can't let you, Aaron.”

“What? What do ya mean what I'm willing to do?” - he asked but Robert wasn't listening. - “Oi, idiot, just stop for a second.” - he laughed as he stood up to get his husband's attention. - “I'm not willing to do anything, it's important to you, so it's important to me. Dead simple.”

“But.... you can't do this Aaron. What about your mum? And Paddy? And Liv? What are we suppose to tell Liv? No... it's a bad idea. I love you, and thank you for even saying it but... we're staying put.” - he said before he stormed upstairs.

“Rob... Robert?” - Aaron tried to call after him but it was no use. He needed space and that's exactly why Aaron didn't go after him. But they needed to continue this chat. If not right now, then later, because things weren't working, and he wasn't about to stand there and see Robert falling apart because of this. He's suffered enough. He knew that Vic and Diane moving away didn't mean the end of the world, they can go and visit them whenever they want, but he also knew it wasn't that simple for Robert. He's dealt with so much in his life... losing people, seeing people walk away... he knew it was hard for him. That's why it wasn't even a question whether he'd move away. If it would make things better, he wanted to do it.

Robert was right in one thing tho. His family. He knew his mum and Paddy would understand. They'd probably moan about not seeing him every day, but... eventually, they'd get it. Liv though... she was a whole other matter. Aaron knew his sister would understand as well, but did he really want to pull her out of this community? It'd be harder for her to start again in somewhere new, and all he wanted was for her to do well. After everything she's been through it would be unfair to make her leave.

He was torn.... he needed a drink.

* * *

“Hiya love, what can I get ya?” - smiled his mum as soon as she saw his face.

“Just a pint, ta.” - he sighed before he walked over to the bar.

“What's wrong? I know this face.” - said Chas as she placed the glass in front of Aaron. - “Everything's alright?”

“Yeah... it's just... never mind I sort it.” - he nodded before taking a sip.

“Alright... you go to the back, I'll be there in a minute.”

“Mum...”

“No, something's bothering you and I wanna know what it is.” - she said and all Aaron could do was roll his eyes before he obeyed. She wouldn't leave it alone anyway. Might as well tell her.

“So? Spill.” - she said 2 minutes later as she sat down next to him.

“It's Robert.”

“He's alright?” - she asked and for a second all Aaron could think was how mad that this is his mum's first question... if Robert was okay. Given their relationship, it's huge. It always blew him away how far they've come. Now his mum sees Robert as family, and it gave him a warm feeling he never wanted to shake.

“No... not exactly.” - he sighed.

“How d'ya mean?”

“This whole thing... Vic moving away with Diane... it was a bit too much.” - said Aaron.

“Why didn't ya say so before? Tell you what... why don't you guys come over for dinner tonight? Yeah? “

“No... mum... look it's not... It cannot be fixed with a nice meal.” - he said putting the pint on the table before he buried his face into his palm.

“Hey, talk to me, Aaron.” - said Chas as she stroked his back. She could see he was upset, and she really wanted to help.

“I told him we should leave... move away. To be closer to them.” - he whispered finally.

“What?”

“I can't stand to see him hurt mum... I want him to be the Robert he was... before all this mess.”

“Oh, sweetheart....”

“It's so hard to see him suffering and not being able to do a single thing about it. Especially after all the trouble, we went through coz of that scumbag.” - he said with gritted teeth. Chas knew all about it, of course, she did. All about Robert's stupid plans to try and ruin Lee, and how hard it was for Aaron to try and keep his husband safe.... to not let him do anything that could jeopardize their marriage... like Robert going to prison for murder.... or worse.

“It really hit him hard didn't it?”

“Yeah... but... he's right, what about Liv? I mean I can't make her move away... not when she's just got back on her feet.” - he said massaging his temple. He felt a headache coming in his way, and he didn't have time for that as well.

“So you talked to him about it then?” - she asked listening carefully.

“Yeah and guess what” – he scoffed – “He was worrying about what you lot would say.”

“You mean...”

“The whole family. He said he couldn't ask me to give it all up... and then he said it wouldn't be fair on Liv... and he's right about that. But... I can't just sit here doing nothing.” - he said desperately.

“Aaron, love, you'll find a way.”

“That's it? That's your advice?”

“Oi, don't be cheeky, I'm trying to help ya!”

“Then tell me what to do mum! What do I do?”

“If you're worrying about Liv...”

“Of course I am.”

“Then don't. She can... stay here.”

“What, on her own in that big house? Yeah, no thanks.”

“No, I meant with us.”

“I don't know...” - said Aaron thinking about it.

“You said she's just got back on her feet, she's a good kid.”

“Yeah, that doesn't mean I'd trust her to be on her own...”

“WITH US IDIOT!” - she said slapping him playfully. - “She wouldn't be alone.”

“But it's not the same, I'm her brother, I should be the one looking after her.”

“And what makes you think she wouldn't want to come with you?” - she asked.

“I … I don't know... I just thought.”

“You just thought... typical.” - she replied shaking her head – “Why don't you ask her love.”

“And what about you? You'd be okay if we moved away?”

“Sweetheart, it's your life.” - she told her smiling – “I know I had a hard time accepting it, and I tried to interfere...”

“Loads...” - he laughed.

“You what?”

“You tried to interfere LOADS.”

“Alright alright...” - she laughed – “But... you're an adult, you're married.... and I know how happy you are with Robert. If you need to do this... then... I'll support ya.” - she finished smiling, and Aaron couldn't stop his emotions.

“You mean it?” - he asked wiping his eyes.

“Course I do, come here.” - she said hugging him – “It's not like we can't visit... or you, come to that. Is that really so important to Robert?”

“And to me.” - he sighed.

“Then it's all that matters.”

“But... what about my little brother?” - he asked glancing at her mum's bump.

“Don't worry love, I make you babysit either way. You and that husband of yours as well.” - she laughed – “You won't miss out on anything, I make sure of that.”

“Thank's mum.”

“Go and talk to Liv.” - she said and saw Aaron nod.

“Mum?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you mind not telling this anyone? It's still... “

“New?” - she asked as she saw him biting his lips – “Of course love, whenever you're ready.”

“Thank you.”

“And tell Robert Sugden that we're his family too, we want the best for both of ya.” - she said with a smile.

After that conversation with Chas, Aaron had one task: talking to Liv. He was dreading it, to be honest. Not because she wouldn't understand, or she'd be mad because he knew she wasn't like that.

It was because either way... things were about to change, and he had no idea about the outcome.


	2. Chapter 2

“Robert!” - he shouted as soon as he got home. That chat with his mum really helped. But now he needed another conversation with his husband. He couldn't just stand by while he was suffering. He needed Robert to know that. To understand that. - “Robert!” - he called out again. He wasn't in the kitchen, or anywhere downstairs so he headed upstairs to check their room. He found him sitting there, looking at a photo album. - “Oi, I was calling after you for ages.” - he smiled as he sat down next to him – “What do you have here?”

“Sorry, I was miles away.... it's... it's just an old album.”

“Baby pictures? You feel nostalgic or something?” - he tried joking, but Robert wasn't laughing. - “Look we need to talk.”

“Am I in trouble?” - he asked concerned.

“Well depends on how we look at it.”

“Aaron I...”

“Calm down, it's nothing bad... I... I was at the pub.... had a chat with me mum.” 

“Okay.” - nodded Robert waiting for Aaron to continue.

“Robert... what you told me... about staying here....”

“I meant it, Aaron, we can't do this to your family...”

“OUR family. Our family Robert!” - he said as he held his hand – “I told Mum all about it and... I bet you didn't even know but she's one of your biggest fans.” - he chuckled – “She told me to tell you that they're not just my lot.... they're your family as well. And they understand it. If that's what we want.”

“But it's not! It's only what I want.” - he said as he tore himself away from Aaron before he got to his feet pacing around the room. - “It's selfish, and I can't do that to you.”

“You don't get it do ya?” - said Aaron shaking his head – “I'm happy when you're happy. You need this, and I need you. It's so simple Robert, I wish you could see that.” - he sighed. 

“But... what about Liv?” 

“We haven't even talked to her... we don't know how she'd react.” 

“What about this house?” - he asked glancing around - “What about our jobs? We can't just decide this and ….go.” - he said as he finally stopped moving around. 

“I know. We need a plan, and we need to talk to Liv... but... we can sort this out together. You know we can.” 

“I know it's just... it feels like you're giving up everything for me. It's nor fair.” 

“Robert... I don't need any of this.” - he laughed looking around the room – “I only need you. If we're together, there's nothing else I need in this life. Do you understand that?” - he asked as he got closer to him, and before Robert could answer Aaron threw his arms around him, hugging him tight.

“I don't deserve you.” - he whispered.

“Yes, you do. We deserve to be happy. Both of us. Just... let me help ya.”

“Alright, but... I need to ask you one more time, so don't get mad.” - he said as he looked into his eyes – “Are you definitely sure about this? You won't regret it, let's say... 6 months from now?”

“This is what I want. Okay? I won't change me mind.”

“Okay.” - he sighed as they let go of each other – “What if Liv wants to stay here.”

“I have a solution for that already.” - he smiled. 

“Chas?”

“Yeah, she said Liv could stay with them, she won't be alone.” 

“But you want her to come with us?”

“Of course, but... it's her choice. We need to talk to her... together. And I mean it Robert, together. Not like when we got back together.” - he chuckled.

“Sorry, that wasn't my fault, I told you, she walked in on me...”

“… and the chicken, I know.” - he laughed. - “But now we're gonna do it together okay?”

“Okay. But before that... I need to have a plan, to see clear... to know how things will be.... otherwise I can't get into it. I need to know how it's gonna play out.” 

“Alright, then... we go to the kitchen... you start cooking and...”

“What? Why do I have to cook?”

“Erm..because you can.” - he smiled – “And because it relaxes you.... come on.” - he said pushing him out the door. - “In the meantime, we can talk about the details. You're right we need to do this smart.”

* * *

“Are we really doing this?” - asked Robert nervously as they waited for Liv to come home. Aaron called her to let her know about a family meeting, which sounded ridiculous but at least he knew she'd be home soon.

“Of course we are.” - he smiled patting his back. - “Come on sit down and try to calm down a bit.”

“How could I calm down...” - started Robert but he didn't get to finish because Liv opened and closed the front door with a bang while she failed to stop smiling.

“You never guess what Doug....” - she said before she looked at them and saw Robert's miserable face- “What's up?” - she asked concerned - “Is it Chas? Or the baby?”

“What?” - asked Aaron confused.

“Well you said family meeting and Robert's looking like he's seen a ghost. So?” - she said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Why don't you...sit down Liv.” - tried Robert before he started running his hands up and down his thighs. Aaron sat beside him, putting his hand on his to stop his nerves.

“Why don't you just tell me?” - asked Liv getting impatient. Aaron took a big breath thinking about how to start, but Robert beat him to it.

“We've been talking....with Aaron I mean.”

“So it's not a _"family"_ family meeting....just us?” - she asked sitting down.

“Yeah, just us.” - told her Aaron as he looked at Robert giving him a nod to continue.

“As I said, we've been talking...”

“You're not gonna get a divorce are you?”

“What? No!” - they said in unison.

“Course we won't.” - said Aaron - “Look it's... it's not a bad thing...” - at this point, Robert went completely silent, and Aaron knew he had to finish this. - “You know what happened to Vic..and the whole mess afterwards.. yeah?”

“You're not in trouble are ya?” - she asked looking at Robert.

“No, it's... it's not that.” - said Robert quietly.

“Them moving away... it's not easy for him.” - continued Aaron while he kept stroking Robert's arm. - “Not easy for me either but...given everything that went down recently...I know it's not....” - he tried to gather his thoughts but he was babbling and Liv didn't understand a word.

“We want to move...Liv. To get closer to them.” - said Robert finally and he immediately felt better. These few words were like a burden, eating him alive, but now that they were out, he felt so free.

“Oh..” - she said trying to figure out what to say. - “Move where? When? And... What about our family? And friends?”

“Liv... nothing's decided yet.” - said Robert.

“Except that we're going. Because we need it Liv. We need to.” - said Aaron. He wanted Liv to know that it's a fixed thing for the two of them, but she had options. He also wanted Robert to know that they're in this together.

“So you expect me to leave behind.... practically my whole life? The only place where I felt like I belong?” - she asked as she stood up. - “I need some air.” - she told them before either of them could say a word, then she took off.

“Go after her!” - said Robert. - “It's my fault, Aaron, go talk to her.”

“Oi, calm down, it's nobody's fault...I go after her in a minute. She'll calm down. It's just... it's all new and we couldn't even tell her properly.”

“She must hate me.”

“She doesn't hate ya! Come here.” - he said hugging him. - “It's gonna be fine.”

“I would go after her but...I think she wouldn't wanna talk to me now.”

“I don't think it's that deep. She's gonna come around.”

“Just go and talk to her, please Aaron.”

“Alright, I go....you stay here and finish dinner. She's gonna starve when we get back.”

“If she wants to come back at all.” - he muttered.

“Oi! What did I tell ya? Quit moping and start cooking.” - he smiled. He knew it wasn't helping, not right now, but he wanted Robert to understand that it's not the end of the world. That they could deal with anything. As long as they're together, there were no limits.

* * *

He found her soon enough. Sometimes she could be just as predictable as Robert, and they weren't even related. She was on the bridge, just looking at the scenery.

“Hey, I knew I'd find you here.” - said Aaron as he sat down next to her. - “You didn't give us a choice to finish.”

“Finish what? That you already decided without me?”

“No, we haven't Liv.”

“You said.... you said that you're going. That it's a fixed thing.”

“But I only meant us.” - he told her as calm as possible. - “We need to get away from this place... you saw Robert in the past couple of months. If we stay here....” - he said before he went quiet. - “I just know it's what he needs, it's what we both need. And believe me, as soon as I got it out of him, his first thought was, that we cannot go anywhere because of family... because of you. He was worried about what you're gonna say, he didn't want to turn your life upside down....”

“Really?” - asked Liv and Aaron saw that she's still processing all the information.

“You know he always tries to put us first. Ever since that...”

“Yeah, I know.” - said Liv quickly, before Aaron could mention Lee. Robert really quit putting his own needs first ever since that raw with Vic...and Aaron. He realized what's important and he knew he couldn't keep her in the village, no matter how much he wanted to. He had to realize that it's what's best for her. Ever since that day, he never really thought about his own feelings, just what his family would want. What would be the best for _them._ That's why it took so long for Aaron to trick him into telling him what was wrong with him. Robert thought he could keep it all inside, but the truth was, it was eating him alive and Aaron saw the signs. That's why he couldn't let things go. That's why right now he needed to make Robert see that it was fine to think about his own happiness. That it was okay to talk about how he really feels.

“The last thing he wants is upsetting you, Liv.”

“I know... and I get it. I know it was hard for him, I was there, I saw him... it's just...”

“All a bit shocking?”

“And sudden...yeah.”

“Look, you don't have to come with us, we're not gonna make you.”

“You mean I can stay here?”

“If that's what you want. I know school starts in September, and I know it's your last year, and the time is really not right for you to go anywhere, so... if you wanna stay here... I already talked to me mum... and you don't have to worry about anything. We just want the best for you.”

“But... you'd want me to go... don't you?”

“You're my little sister, course I want you there with us. But Liv, you have to decide this yourself. It's gonna be fine either way okay? Whatever you decide to do.”

“How's Robert?” - she asked.

“Terrified... of how we're gonna do this... of you hating him...”

“Why would I hate him?”

“You stormed out and he thought...”

“I don't hate him!”

“Good, then you can tell him... he's at home, finishing dinner.”

“I'm starving.” - she said and Aaron chuckled.

“I told him you'd be. He's making your favorite.”

“So... you've got a plan for this moving away thing then?” - she asked as they stood up.

“Kind of... there are lots of things to talk about, we have to find a house... decide where exactly would we go... the jobs... it's not gonna happen overnight you know.”

“So, I have time to think about it then?” - she asked him and Aaron knew how hard it must be for her.

“Course you have. All the time you need.” - he smiled. - “Come on, Robert must be out of his mind sitting at home.”

After they went home and opened the door Liv saw Robert, jumping on his feet, ready to say something, anything to her, but she didn't let him.

“Sorry, for... leaving like that.”

“No, I understand.” - he sighed. - “Look I didn't...”

“No, you don't have to say anything Robert, we had a chat with Aaron.” - she said smiling at her brother. - “I get it.... it was just... too much I guess. But... I definitely don't hate ya.” - she said and Robert looked at Aaron with a _“you told her”_ look on his face.

“It's your choice Liv, and we won't be mad no matter what you decide.”

“I know.” - she said – “I don't have an answer yet... I need to think about it, but... if that's what you have to do, I support ya.” - she said and at first, Robert thought he heard it wrong. He didn't even realize but a smile appeared on his face and finally, he felt happy.

That was until the moment was ruined by a loud banging from their front door...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've almost got no clue about how I'm gonna continue... but don't worry I always start like this. I have a few ideas tho so... it's gonna be interesting... or dare I say explosive?


	3. Chapter 3

“Alright, alright... I'm coming.” - said Aaron aiming for the door. As soon as he opened it a slightly anxious Paddy set foot into the Mill.

“Okay so.... your mum.... for an unknown ridiculous reason.... thinks that you're gonna move away.” - he said with a nervous laugh. - “It's utter bollocks... right?” - he asked as he looked at Aaron. Aaron started chewing his lips as he looked at Robert. That made Paddy look at him as well – “Right? Tell me it's nonsense.” - he said looking back at Aaron again. 

“Look Paddy...” - started Robert. 

“I told mum not to tell anyone.” - sighed Aaron mainly to himself.

“Excuse me! I'm not just anyone!” - he scoffed as he folded his arms over his chest clearly offended. 

“Yeah I know.... sorry Paddy... it's just....”

“It's... we're still talking about it.” - finished Robert.

“So you might stay?” - he asked with a little hope.

“No, we're going, it's just... we don't know the details yet.” - said Aaron. 

“But... why?” - he asked as he sat on the couch. 

“Erm... I think I go to my room... one family crisis was enough for one day.” - said Liv before she hurried upstairs. 

“Thanks.” - said Paddy as he called after her. Now he was looking from Aaron to Robert, waiting for more information. - “So? One of ya.... start talking!”

“It's..”- said Robert.

“We really don't have anything to tell you... yet.” - told him Aaron as he interrupted Robert. Robert was grateful because frankly, he had no idea what to say. He hated this whole situation, but he also knew that Aaron meant it when he said he'd come no matter what. And he loved him for that.

“D'ya want a beer?” - asked Robert.

“No... erm... I... I'm gonna go... but...” - he said as he looked into Aaron's direction again – “You have to come over... both of ya, when you.... you know.... know more details.” 

“Yeah, of course.” - smiled Aaron. He wanted to reassure him that they won't just leave without saying goodbye.... without telling them more. - “And...we were gonna tell you... but not until we don't have any solid plans.” 

“Alright... I'm gonna... I'm gonna leave you guys to it.” - he said standing up but before he reached the door he turned around - “At least can you tell me the reason? It just seems... so.... sudden.”

“It's my fault.” - said Robert, his voice barely a whisper. 

“It's nobody's fault.” - gritted Aaron looking at his husband as if he wanted to say 'shut it you idiot' – “It's just.... everything that happened recently.... it was....”

“A bit too much?” - asked Paddy knowing exactly how rough things were. 

“Yeah. Look this doesn't mean that we're not gonna see each other again.” - laughed Aaron trying to lighten up the mood.

“Yeah, course... I know that.” - answered Paddy as he tried to force a smile. - “Liv's coming as well?”

“We.. erm... we don't know. It's up to her... she's thinking about it.” - said Aaron then everything went quiet. 

“But we're not going tomorrow... or next week... it's gonna take some time... to get things sorted.” - added Robert to break the silence.

“Yeah, sure.” - said Paddy nodding. - “Tomorrow, dinner at ours.” - he said suddenly – “No excuses.”- he said before the boys could say something. 

“Alright.” - sighed Aaron.

“We'll be there.” - replied Robert. This seemed to put Paddy's mind at ease just a little bit. 

Aaron walked Paddy to the door, they talked some more, then Paddy hugged him goodbye. Robert watched the scene from the couch as he took a big breath. He felt like all of this was his fault, the guilt couldn't leave him alone.

“Oi, what's with the sad face.” - said Aaron as he walked over. 

“It's just... you saw how he reacted.” - he answered – “Imagine the rest of your family. At least they're all gonna agree on one thing.” - he said with a bittersweet laugh – “That it's all on me. I'm the one taking you away from them... and they'll be right.” - he sighed – “I'm sorry.... you shouldn't have to...”

“Hey, just shut up and look at me.” - said Aaron as he hopped down next to him. - “Robert... it's not 2015 anymore, my family is literally your family as well. They love ya.” - he smiled. - “I thought you knew that.”

“I know...It's just...”

“It's just nothing. I told you before. Wherever you go, I go. Do you want me to be miserable?” - he asked him as he made Robert look at him. 

“What? No! Course not. Why would you say that?” 

“Because you just won't listen to me! This house... this village... my family.... nothing would be worth it if it meant I'd have to live without you. Do you not get it?” - he asked as he took his hand in his. - “I meant it Robert, these.... these are nice sure..” - he said pointing around the room – “but they're only materials. And you built this home!”

“Yeah, then I wrecked it... “

“Would you just stop with this guilt! I love ya. Do you honestly think I could carry on living here like nothing's changed without you? Come on Robert... I thought you knew me better than that.” - he said playfully pushing him a bit. This made Robert smile, just a little, but to Aaron, that was a start. 

“Okay, I believe you.”

“Yeah? Then let's not talk about this rubbish anymore. How about you ring Rebecca? Ask her if we can have the little man for a couple of days?”

“I thought you wanted us to come up with a plan.... for this whole moving thing.”

“Yeah... so? We can still have Seb at the same time. It's not rocket science.” - he laughed. 

“Okay, yeah... sounds good. I call her in a minute.” - he said looking much lighter than before. Aaron was relieved because he didn't want to deal with a miserable Robert for weeks on end. But it seemed like Seb was the answer to all of their prayers. 

“I go and see Liv, maybe.... maybe she has an answer.” - said Aaron as he patted Robert's thigh before he stood up to go upstairs.

* * *

“She hasn't decided ye.....” - started Aaron as he came down the stairs, but he stopped mid-sentence when he saw Robert's face – “What's up?” - he asked as Robert started pacing around the room with his phone in his hand.

“They don't pick up.” - he said uneasy.

“That doesn't...”

“It doesn't even ring out... it's like they switched it off or something.” - he said looking at Aaron.

“Calmn down, I'm sure it's just a mix up. They would've told us if they went for a holiday.” - said Aaron. He couldn't help but think about the number of times they didn't hear the phone going off... because.... they were otherwise occupied. And although he didn't need that imagine in his head, it could be the case. Things like that happen. And Robert didn't need the stress either.... so he tried his best to calm him down a bit.

“I tried the landline.... their mobiles.... yes both.”

“Come on, there's no need for you to have a heart attack over it, I'm sure there's an explanation.” - said Aaron trying to ease his husband's mind.

“Yeah.... yeah I know.... you're right.” - answered Robert as he shook his head. - “I'm just...”

“Paranoid?”

“Thanks.” - he smiled.

“So.... have you told Vic yet? Or Diane?”

“Erm... no.” - he said as he kept looking at his phone. - “And I don't want to either. Not until we're sorted.” - he said finally looking at Aaron.

“Well, we might have a bit of luck there.” - he said – “Liv looked up a few houses near Cornwall.... we should have a look at it later, yeah?” - he asked stroking his arm.

“Yeah, okay. If we could find a place fast, that would save us some time.”

“Yeah, and we can deal with the business after.”

“You know.... I've always wanted something like this.” - sighed Robert as he stepped closer to Aaron, placing his hands on his waist, pulling him closer.

“You mean....”

“This.... you, me, a place somewhere near the seaside.”

“Erm no, you didn't.”

“Yes, I did!”

“Yeah right.” - he laughed.

“No, it's true.” - smiled Robert – “Especially after I married Chrissie.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I knew it's not what I wanted... deep down I mean, and as time went by, all the reasons I was with her.... they just didn't matter anymore. Not without you.” - he said kissing him on the forehead.

“You're such a romantic.” - smiled Aaron as he let Robert hug him closer than ever.

“What can I say, it's what you do to me.”

“Okay stop it.... there's only so much romance I can take.” - he laughed pushing him away.

“So... can we agree not to tell anyone about our plans... until we find a house at least?”

“Alright.” - nodded Aaron aiming for a kiss before a knock disturbed their peace. - “We're popular today.”- he smiled as he went to open the door. His moment of happiness was shortlived...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama's gonna really kick off in the next chapter, it's gonna be so good.
> 
> If you wanna come and have a chat about this fic, or anything robron you can find me:
> 
> tumblr: susieskinner93
> 
> twitter: @tardisgirl93
> 
> Or you can just leave a comment here. Either way, it's appreciated :)


	4. Chapter 4

Aaron expected a lot of things....but not PC Swirling, standing at his door with Seb in his arms. The little boy seemed fine, but his eyes were puffy, he was clearly crying earlier.

“There, you see? I told you I get you home.” - said the officer to Seb, and if Aaron wasn't this worried he would've been amused at how soft the scene was. But he didn't have time to think about this.

“Wha...is he alright?” - asked Aaron as he reached out his arms to take Seb. - “What happened?” - he asked again and by that time Robert was at the door as well. Aaron kissed the top of Seb's head, and the little boy buried his face into his shirt. Something has happened. 

“Is he okay?” - asked Robert with worry, as he held Seb's little hand for a minute. PC Swirling just nodded as he greeted them properly, before asking for permission to go inside.

“Yeah sure.” - answered Aaron still a bit confused.

“What's going on?” - asked Liv as she came down the stairs. As soon as she saw the police officer she knew that something bad has happened. Especially with Seb being here as well. 

“Where's his mum? I couldn't reach her earlier. What's happened?” - asked Robert. They knew it had to be something big if it involved the police. However, PC Swirling wasn't in his uniform.

“I wasn't on duty.” - he started- “But I was visiting a mate of mine when a call came in. Car crash.” - he said and both Aaron and Robert just looked at each other with fear in their eyes. Liv was speechless.

“What?” - choked out Robert. Seb was still in Aaron's arms. He calmed down and looked like he was really fine.

“I went with him since they're a bit sort on....”

“To the point, please?”- asked Robert impatient.

“Their car was in a right state. The ambulance came and all but....”

“But what?” - asked Aaron with tears in his eyes. He knew what was about to come.

“I'm sorry....they couldn't save them.”

“Them?”- asked Liv.

“Ross Barton and Rebecca White, they were both in the car.” - answered Swirling.

“No....no this...this is a joke right?” - asked Robert fully in denial.

“I'm sorry Mr Sugden, I'm afraid it's not a joke.”

“And Seb was there?”- asked Aaron.

“He was in the backseat. It's a miracle, but he got out without a scratch.” - he said with a sad smile.

“I can't believe this.” - said Robert over and over again as he ran his fingers through his hair. 

That was the point where Aaron went closer to Robert who immediately took Seb in his arms, holding him tight. Like he couldn't believe he was there, safe.

“So.... they're....” - started Liv as she wiped her face.

“They didn't make it, I'm very sorry.”

“This cannot be happening.” - stuttered Robert bouncing Seb up and down his hips.

“He was checked tho right?”- asked Aaron as he ruffled Seb's hair.

“Of course, the paramedics checked him out, he's right as rain.”

“Not like his mother.....”- said Robert full of anger. - “How....how did it happen?”

“We don't know for sure. They were the only ones on the road. I don't want to guess, but it seemed like some kind of problem with the motor.”

“HE'S A MECHANIC!” - shouted Robert, before he realized that he cannot use present tense anymore. Not when he's talking about them. - “Was.” - he added, but it was more of a reminder to himself. His head was all over the place he couldn't think straight. Seb started fussing and a couple of seconds later he was crying. - “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout.” - he whispered to the boy, but it was no use.

“Why don't you give him to me, I look after him while you're handling this.” - said Liv asking for Seb. Robert knew he would only upset his son even more with his shouting so he agreed. Aaron remained next to Robert, stroking his back, while they listened to PC Swirling.

“So, what's gonna happen next?”- asked Aaron.

“The enquiry is still ongoing. We'll know more in a couple of days.”

“Days? My son's mother just died. I want answers now!” - demanded Robert.

“Oi, easy.” - hushed Aaron.

“I promise I'm gonna follow through this investigation and update you on every progress. I can't do more at this stage I'm afraid.” - said Swirling apologetically. 

“We understand....right Robert?” - asked Aaron looking at his husband.

“Yeah...erm...sorry. It's just...I can't believe it.”

“There's no need to apologise. I know how hard it must be. I... I'm gonna go, I call you if there's any news.”

“Thank you.” - said Aaron. Robert just nodded before he sat on the couch staring into nothing. Aaron walked the officer out, they exchanged a few more words, not that Robert listened to any of that. He zoned out. 

“Robert?” - asked Aaron arriving back as he sat next to him.

“Seb doesn't have a mother anymore.” - he sighed.

“Hey... don't.” - he said trying to comfort him.

“I thought....after he was born... that even though we won't raise him together, at least he's still gonna have a proper family.”

“He has.”

“I... I never wanted him to be like me.”

“Oi, Robert!”

“No Aaron, I lost my mum when I was younger than him...I...I don't even remember her face.” - he cried. - “And now the same thing happened to Seb. He's not gonna remember her....”

“We make sure he does.” 

“That's... that's not the same.”

“No, it isn't, but that's all we can do. He's not gonna be any less, Robert.”

“But...”

“He's got us.”

“I know...”

“We never let him forget her, alright?”

“I never wanted this for him.” - he sobbed.

“He's gonna be alright, he's still gonna have an amazing childhood. We're gonna be there for him. Always.” - he said kissing his temple.

“You are an amazing dad.” - smiled Robert as he tried to dry his eyes. 

“So are you.”

“We need to tell the family. Oh my god! We need to tell Pete!”

“I think PC Swirling is right there. He said he's gonna visit him next.”

“We need to check on him though.”

“Alright, I go in a minute. Give him a chance to process it. You stay here with Seb and Liv yeah?”

“What about the rest of the family?”

“I can deal with them, You don't have to...”

“I wanna be there.”

“So... you'll check on Seb then meet me at the pub?”

“You talk to Pete in the meantime?”

“Yeah. I'll see you there.” - he said kissing him softly before he headed towards the door. Robert tilted back his head then let out a big breath. His life just turned upside down, again and with everything else... he had no idea how he's gonna get this right. 

* * *

They got home a few hours later. They didn't want to leave Liv and Seb alone for longer, and everybody understood that. It was a sock. Like it was a bad dream. Pete was devastated, now he has to bury another brother. They talked a bit about the funeral since Harriet was there as well. She offered to do everything for them, so they won't have to worry about that at least. What the family didn't know... well apart from Chas and Paddy, was the fact that Aaron and Robert were about to leave the village. But now? How could they?

“You guys alright?” - asked Liv as she came down the stairs with a sleepy Seb in her arms. - “He refused to sleep. I guess he wanted to see his dads.” - she smiled.

“It's all he has now anyway...” - muttered Robert. Aaron took no notice of his remark, it was easier that way, and he signalled Liv to do the same.

“Come here, mate.” - smiled Aaron – “We're right here.” - he said kissing his cheek. Seb yawned and both Aaron and Robert chuckled a bit. At least he was fine. They couldn't believe their luck.

“If anything would've happened to him...” - started Robert as he stroked Seb's back.

“But it didn't. Don't even think about it.” - answered Aaron.

“Yeah, he's fine, that's what counts.” - told him Liv. - “How did it go?”

“It was a disaster.” - said Robert.

“Pete?”

“Pretty much destroyed.”

“Did you tell them about moving?”

“No... we couldn't. Not now.” - said Robert.

“I won't tell anyone don't worry.”

“We know.” - said Aaron.

“Do you need anything? With Seb... or.... anything else?” - she asked them.

“No, if you're hungry...”

“I already ate, and I fed this monkey here as well.” - she smiled at Seb.

“He was okay, right?” - asked Robert still worried.

“Yeah, it was all good, we had fun.”

“Thank god he won't remember any of this.” - he muttered as he kissed Seb's head.

“He's gonna be fine, I got his cot ready and everything, he just needs to be tucked in.” - said Liv before she walked back upstairs.

“I didn't even thank her.” - sighed Robert.

“You don't have to, she knows you appreciate this.

“What are we gonna do now Aaron?” - he asked looking at his husband.

“What do you mean?”

“We can hardly go now can we?” - he said with a bittersweet laugh.

“Of course we can.... we didn't want to go like... tomorrow or next week anyway. We figure it out.”

“His mum died. This changes things.” - said Robert at the verge of crying.

“Robert, look at me.” – said Aaron trying to shift a little bit so Seb could still be comfortable in his arms, and he can look at Robert at the same time. - “What happened... it's a tragedy, yeah, but, we're gonna get through it together, okay? We're gonna figure everything out, and in time, it's all gonna be alright.” - he said trying his best to cheer him up.

“I'm not sure I'm in the mood for this.” - said Robert standing up. - “Can you.... can you get him to bed?” - he asked.

“Of course. Go upstairs, you need to sleep.”

“Not sure I can do that either...”- he told him before he climbed up the stairs. Aaron looked at him as he disappeared at the top of the stairs, then he looked at the almost asleep boy in his arms. - “Go on buddy, let's get you to bed. It's gonna be better tomorrow, I promise.” - Seb yawned again before he finally closed his eyes.

Aaron had no idea what's gonna happen tomorrow. He had no idea what was going on in Robert's head. He couldn't possibly think that they had to stay here after this? Right? He knew there was no point in talking to him now, he just hoped Robert could see a bit clearer tomorrow. He couldn't let him sacrifice his future, his own happiness because of this. It just didn't make sense to him. But he also knew Robert could let misery eat him alive. He couldn't let that happen. Not this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally, I wanted to do this for so long. Now I only have to figure out what's next 
> 
> leave a comment if you fancy or find me on twitter, or tumblr :)


	5. Chapter 5

It's been 10 days. 10 days since it happened. It was still rough, and Aaron could see how distracted Robert was, so he tried his best to get through to him, without pushing any buttons. It wasn't easy.

At first, he didn't understand why he cared so much. What happened was tragic, of course it was, but he didn't get why Robert needed to act like Rebecca was someone way more important than she actually was. It felt like that's all they could talk about with Robert – if they talked at all - and he knew it was grief and it was more about Seb than anything, but it hurt, because as ridiculous as it sounded he was jealous. Of a dead woman. This only made him feel even worse. And how could he speak to Robert about that? He didn't wanna fight, because he knew that once he'd open his mouth they most certainly would.

The whole situation was odd, and he walked around in eggshells just in case. The fact that Robert put a hold on them moving didn't help either. He didn't know what to do, but he did know that they needed to talk about it sooner rather than later.

“Hey, what are you doing here alone?” - asked Liv when she found her brother in their garden. He just sat there, staring into nothing. - “Where's Seb and Rob?”

“Erm... Robert went for a walk, took Seb with him.” - he sighed.

“Okay... still have no idea why you're moping here on your own.”

“I'm not moping!” - he started then glanced at his sister.

“Tell that to your face then.” - she laughed.

“He wanted to be alone.” - he added finally.

“Oh...“ - that's all Liv could say.

“Yeah... he's been weird ever since.... this happened.” - said Aaron gesturing with his hands, not wanting to use the actual words.

“And you're surprised?” - she asked sitting on a chair opposite to him. Aaron didn't answer just shrugged his shoulders, but Liv knew better. - ”The mother of his son just died.” - she said and Aaron only rolled his eyes.

“And that's all you think?”

“What? Don't tell me you're jealous...” – she laughed before she took a good look at his face - “Aaron!” - she sighed.

“I know! I don't want to be... I know it's ridiculous...but he's been so focused on this.... this accident... I didn't even tell him about that call.”

“What? What call?” - she asked moving closer like it was some kind of secret.

“You know how we briefly started looking at houses?” - he asked and she nodded – “Well 2 days ago I got a call from one of the agencies. A house just went on the market and... it looks good. Plenty of room, close to Vic's. It's just... we need to see it... this week.”

“And you don't know how to bring this up in front of Robert?” - she asked finishing Aaron's thoughts.

“Yeah... he... he even started doubting that we should go in the first place.”

“But he's not happy here, even I can see it.”

“I know.” - he said massaging his temple – “I think he'd be willing to put up with it for Seb's sake.”

“But why? He wouldn't even remem....” - she started before she stopped herself. - “Oh.”

“I think he wants him to know the village, the memories...and Rebecca's buried here.”

“That's not enough reason.”

“I know.”

“You need to talk to him.”

“He's... exhausted... I don't wanna fight. He's not been sleeping well...”

“But Aaron, it's your future! And you said you need to see that house this week... well it's already Thursday... you haven't got long.” - she said and Aaron knew she was right. He knew but he didn't want to talk about it just yet. So he tried to shift the conversation.

“Speaking of the future.... have you decided what you wanna do? It's just... it would be good to know... school starts soon.”

“You mean IF you actually go? Because as of right now it looks like you're gonna bottle the whole thing.”

“Come on Liv that's not... that's not fair, we're gonna go....”

“If you talk to Robert you mean.”

“Okay.... okay I talk to him.” - he said giving up. He knew she was right anyway. They did need to speak. It was inevitable. - “But can you please tell me what you think, because you must have some kind of idea about this whole moving away thing.”

“Erm... “ - she said not willing to look at Aaron – “I thought it'd be best if I stayed here.”

“What, why?” - asked Aaron.

“I don't know. It's... you're a proper family... with Seb.... and a potential new baby... I don't think...”

“Oi, stop that.” - said Aaron looking at her. - “You are a part of this family Liv. Alright? The fact that Seb's gonna live with us won't change a thing.”

“And the surrogacy?”

“Look, we haven't even talked about it... not since Natalie backed off, but either way we're gonna need a babysitter.” - he smiled trying to cheer her up and make her see that they are indeed a family, and they should be together, without pushing her to come with them. The truth is, they both wanted Liv to come, but they didn't want to say anything, not before she was ready to make that decision herself.

“Really?” - she asked surprised.

“Of course! So if that was the only reason...”

“And Robert wouldn't mind?”

“Liv, Robert loves ya! He'd want you there with us...if that's what you want of course.” - he said before he sat back waiting for her reply.

“Okay then.” - she smiled.

“So, you're coming?”

“Yeah, why not. Guess someone has to save you two from total exhaustion.” - she laughed.

“Great, Robert's gonna be so happy.” - said Aaron before their conversation was interrupted by a phone call. Liv only heard one half of the conversation but it looked like it was important, and that it had something to do with that house Aaron was talking about earlier.

Before they knew it Aaron fixed a date with the agent, and the reality of that only sank in after he hung up.

“Erm... not to be obvious but... shouldn't your husband know about this?” - asked Liv. The way Aaron spoke on the phone, acting like Robert has liked the house just as much as Aaron did... it was convincing. No wonder the agent thought a proper look at it would be good for them.

“I know... but.... there's another couple interested in that house... and they're gonna see it tomorrow around 4 pm. I had to get there sooner.”

“So you lied and told it's perfectly fine with you and Rob?”

“It wasn't a lie, I do like that house!”

“But Robert doesn't even know about it!” - argued Liv.

“I know... I talk to him as soon as he comes home.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I know it can't wait Liv, I know.” - he said and at that moment he was determined to do it.

But then Robert came home with Seb 20 minutes later, the little boy was apparently crying and fussing, and Robert blamed himself because he couldn't calm him down. No wonder really, he was so stressed the kid must have picked up on it. Then they bumped into half of the village on their way back, everybody feeling sorry for Seb... that didn't help either. So maybe the time wasn't right to bring up the subject of moving.... even though Liv made a few digs and slight suggestions.

Aaron knew he was running out of time... he knew, but Robert was on the edge, he couldn't bring this up now! Maybe if he relaxed him first...

* * *

“How about a nice bath for you?” - he asked Robert once they finished dinner. Liv offered to watch Seb because she thought that Aaron wanted to talk about that house with Robert. Aaron had other things in mind.

“What about Se...”

“Don't worry Liv's got that covered. She's always good with him you know.”

“You mean I'm not?” - asked Robert already upset.

“That's... that's not what I meant. Come on Robert, you can't blame yourself for everything. He's just tired, and...”

“And I'm stressed and he picks up on it... I KNOW!” - he shouted before he shook his head – “Sorry, I didn't mean to...”

“I know.” - said Aaron calmly. - “Why don't we go upstairs, I run you a bath, then we have an early night? Don't worry I see to Seb while you're in the bathroom.”

“But...”

“You need it, okay? You know you do.” - said Aaron and it was hard to argue with that. Robert knew he needed to relax, for everybody's sake. Maybe this bath wouldn't be such a bad idea.

5 minutes later Robert was already soaking, and he had to admit it felt good. Aaron went to check on Seb, but as soon as he walked in his room Liv started questioning him.

“Have you guys talked yet?”

“No, not yet.” - he sighed a bit frustrated – “How's he?” - he asked nodding at the boy.

“Good, he's sleepy though, gonna doze off soon I guess. Do you want me to stay here with him for a while?”

“Only until he's off if it's okay. “

“Talk to Robert!” - she said.

“I'm going to!” - he hissed – “I just... I can't just say it out of the blue like... hey Robert guess what, tomorrow we're going to look at that house... you know the one I didn't tell you about because you were constantly on the edge ever since Rebecca's died.”

“That's a bit harsh...but accurate.”

“Liv!”

“You just have to be honest... make it simple.”

“Sounds so easy.”

“Because it is.”

“Well, it's not.“ - he said snapping at her.

“Alright... no need to be rude.”

“Sorry... it's just... I wanna tell him, I know I need to... I just have to find the right time.”

“So you what? Let him have a nice bath and that's the miracle you waited for?”- she snorted – “Have you met Robert?”

“No, but... I do have a plan alright... never mind, just... stay with Seb for another ten minutes.”

“Try not to have a fight, if you actually end up telling him.” - Aaron didn't answer just gave a look that made Liv stop talking before he got back to their room.

He waited 20 minutes before Robert made an appearance. He must have really needed that little bit of alone time.

“You feel better?” - he asked his husband genuinely.

“A bit, yeah.” - he said scratching his head. He still looked tired, and Aaron knew only sleep could help him, but he knew Robert and it wasn't that easy. Plus he really needed to bring up the subject of them moving.

“Come here.”- said Aaron patting the bed next to him – “How about a massage?”

“How about you dropping your clothes?” - asked Robert as he licked his lips. It surprised Aaron because ever since this madness started they weren't really in the mood for games like this. Robert realized that Aaron didn't say a thing so he stepped closer, the towel hanging loosely on his hips – “What? You think I don't miss it... miss you?” - he asked whispering.

“I erm... I didn't think... I thought you wanted an early night.”

“You act like you don't know what that means with us.”

“I just thought that after the day you had you wanted to relax.”

“I want you to relax me. There's a difference. So.... are you going to?” - he asked kissing his neck. Aaron had at least a million thoughts running through his head. Mainly about why this would be a bad idea, but then he thought about the house. He needed to tell Robert about the house, and maybe if Robert would be satisfied he wouldn't kick up a fuss. Yeah, in his head this all made sense. So he went with it.

“Get on the bed then.” - he smiled before he pushed him gently.

* * *

“Hmm, that felt really good.” - sighed Robert with a smug smile on his face – “I love when you play boss.” - he added as he reached out with closed eyes searching for Aaron's body.

“Well, I'm glad I can be of service.” - he laughed. He tried to sound confident, but he knew Robert would realise that something was up, and he thought right because as soon as he opened his eyes, Robert saw the look on Aaron's face, and he immediately asked what's up. - “Nothing... it's just... I talked to Liv.... about moving.” - he thought it would be safer to start with that topic.

“I thought we agreed that we'd think about it.” - said Robert sitting up in bed. His good mood after that great shag well and truly gone. Like it never happened.

“School starts soon and we need to know what she wants.” - said Aaron trying to be reasonable, as he started dressing up.

“You don't hear me do ya?” - asked Robert pulling his pants back on. - “I thought we're gonna talk about maybe... staying here.”

“Are you serious? You're not happy here Robert! Even Liv can see it! The whole point of us moving away was that we could start with a clean slate.”

“Maybe I changed my mind.” - he said shrugging his shoulders.

“Yeah? Well maybe I found us a house and I'm gonna go have a look tomorrow.” - he said. He didn't mean to drop this bombshell like that. It just slipped.

“You what?” - asked Robert not entirely sure that he heard it right.

“We got a call 2 days ago, but I didn't tell ya...”

“WHY NOT?”

“BECAUSE ALL YOU CARED ABOUT WAS THE FUNERAL!” - he shouted back.

“Don't.... don't start! I knew there was something.”

“Of course there is! We don't talk anymore unless it's about Rebecca. She's dead and she's all you seem to care about!”

“What? That's... I can't believe you're jealous. SHE WAS THE MOTHER OF MY SON!”

“DON'T I KNOW THAT!” - he shouted frustrated. - “You never miss an opportunity to slip it into a conversation. How do you think that makes me feel? I know I'm not Seb's biological dad... I know I'm just his stepdad.... but.... the way you're talking about her... it's like I'm not even that... that I'm nothing.”

“That's ridiculous...”

“Is it? Is it really? Have you listened to yourself lately? Do you remember the last time when we talked about our... OUR future.... what WE want? Instead of her? Or how poor Seb has to grow up without a mum? I know it's tragic, I know that. But we're here for him. I'M HERE!” - he said with tears in his eyes.

“That's... it's not about that.” - he said not even looking at Aaron.

“Then what it is about Robert?”

“THE FACT THAT I WANTED TO GIVE HIM EVERYTHING IN THIS LIFE AND I'M FAILING!”

“IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT THEY DIED!”

“IT FUCKING FEELS LIKE IT!”

“It's not about you. You're right... it should be about Seb. But instead of feeling sorry for him, you should think about his future. He can still have a happy life. With his dads... with his family.... but you only seem to care about things that he doesn't have anymore. You can't keep this up.”

“That's why I want to stay. To.... to show him everything. This village... it has so many memories.”

“But it's also the place that made you miserable!”

“That doesn't matter.”

“OF COURSE IT DOES!” - he said before he shook his head. - “Look that house is really amazing, and I'm going there tomorrow at 2 pm because others are interested as well. It's close to Vic's, child-friendly, we can afford it, school and nursery near. I like it.” - Robert just stayed quiet, while a knock disturbed them.

“Erm, guys?” - they heard Liv through the door. - “I won't be coming in, but Seb's pretty upset. Maybe the shouting match woke him up. I tried to settle him, but I think he wants you guys. Can at least one of you come and get him?” - she asked and they could hear Seb's little voice. He was upset, and it was their fault. They both felt awful.

“I'm coming.” - said Robert.

“No, I'm coming. You're staying here and think about what you want. Wallow in your misery, making yourself depressed, or moving on, putting OUR family first instead of this pity party.” - he said before he marched out of the room leaving Robert behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while but I hope you're gonna enjoy it.


	6. Chapter 6

Their night was terrible. Aaron stayed in Seb's room for hours, even after the little boy fell back asleep. He was rather with him than with Robert. He was angry and hurt, and he knew that if he went back, they would've only shouted at each other more. But it was Aaron, and he couldn't spend the night without Robert, even when he was mad at him. So around 3 am he went back and hoped if Robert was still awake he'd have the decency to keep quiet. He was right, Robert didn't say a word. It looked like he was fast asleep but they both knew he was only pretending. But he didn't say anything to Aaron and Aaron was glad.

Obviously they were both tired when they woke up.... separately.

Aaron woke up early.... way too early, then he checked on Seb, left a note on Liv's bedside table, then without breakfast, or even a coffee he went to the scrapyard. And he planned on staying there until he had to leave for that meeting with the agent. He was serious the night before. He liked that house, and he wanted to see it properly. He only wished he wouldn't have to go alone. But Robert made himself clear last night. He was feeling sorry for himself, and Aaron's had enough.

Robert wasn't really that surprised to find the bed empty when he woke up. He quickly went downstairs before he spent ten minutes in Seb's room, then he made coffee and thought about his fight with Aaron. He knew that it must have looked weird that he was this focused on Rebecca... but the thing is... it was never really about Rebecca. Well not in the way Aaron thought. But maybe he was right about one thing. He felt sorry for himself. He felt sorry for Seb. He only thought about how hard it will be to explain to him one day what had happened to his mum. He never really considered that he might not even be that brokenhearted over it.... because he'd have two dads..... two dads who love him very much, so the idea of a mother might not even be an issue. He was only focused on the loss, the thing Seb definitely wouldn't have. He forgot about the rest. He forgot that Seb still had an entire family. It might not be traditional, but it will still give him love, and it will still protect him from everything.

“God I fucked that up.” - he sighed finishing his coffee. Now he knew how Aaron must have felt when all he could talk about was Seb not having a mum anymore. He was deep in thoughts and didn't even notice Liv coming downstairs, only when she greeted him.

“Morning.” - she yawned. - “Seb's still asleep, I just checked. Did he calm down last night?” - she asked sitting down while Robert stood up to get her some cereals. 

“I guess... Aaron went to him.”

“I meant Aaron..... joking.” - she laughed after not getting the response she wanted. Robert only rolled his eyes and that wasn't enough for her - “I know you're still not talking.” - she said matter of factly. Robert raised an eyebrow as he placed the bowl in front of her. - “Thanks.” - she said as she started eating.

“How d'ya know?” 

“From his letter.”

“What letter?” - he asked alarmed.

“Calm down, he's not left ya.” - she chuckled. - “He left me a note and asked me to keep an eye on Seb.... and you. While he's gonna look at that house.”

“The house.” - said Robert as the penny dropped – “Of course.” 

“Hey don't blame him. He's willing to pack his whole life, say goodbye to his family and leave this place for you.”

“But we might not even have to.”

“Robert, we both know you'd be happier literally anywhere else.”

“Why do you think that?” 

“Because it's obvious.”

“But...”

“If you're gonna play the Seb card, you're actually worse than I thought. He's not even 2. He doesn't care.”

“Yeah? Well I do!” - he snapped. - “Sorry.” - he said immediately burying his face into his hands.

“I just don't get it. You wanted to move... what's changed?” 

“Everything.” - he laughed. It was bittersweet. 

“No, what happened... it's not an excuse. You can still visit, it's not like Seb will never come to this place. He has family here.... the Dingles... they're all here... I assume Chas will wanna spend time with her favorite grandson.”

“He's her only grandson.” - said Robert.

“All the more reason. And soon her baby's gonna be born. Do you honestly think you guys would never come around to spend some time with them? - replied Liv and Robert knew she had a point. - “Why don't you go after Aaron? You can catch him.”

“He wouldn't want me there.” - he sighed.

“You kidding? He's doing this because of you.... so you can be happy... so everybody can be happy. Sometimes I think you only use half your brain.”

“Oi!”

“So? Why are ya still here? “

“It's not that simple Liv.”

“Course it is.” - she said and Robert allowed himself a few seconds of silence before he took a big breath ready to change the subject... just about. 

“So you'd move with us... if it would come to it? Aaron told me... kind of.”

“Well... I thought about it and... if you wouldn't mind....”

“Course not, if that's what you really want, of course it's okay.” - he said genuinely and he saw Liv letting out a breath. - “You thought we'd left you behind gladly?” 

“I don't know... it's just you've got Seb now... 24/7.... and I know you didn't talk about it for a while now but.... surrogacy... and that's a lot... so adding me into the mix....”

“Liv, you're always gonna be a part of this family. It's how it works.” - he smiled. 

“Aaron said the same.”

“Your brother can be smart sometimes.”

“And you can be really stupid.”

“You what?”

“Go and talk to him! But grab a shower at first, you need to wake up properly.”

“Yeah didn't sleep well.” - he admitted.

“I know he'd want you there. And... he showed me pictures on the site, it really looks good Robert.” - she said talking about the house.

“Would you mind watching Seb?”

“Okay, but I'm not changing any nappies. I'm sure Chas would love to though.” - she smiled.

“Okay then, I have a shower, as you said. If you talk to Aaron before I arrive....”

“I tell him you're on your way.”

“No... I... I don't wanna put him in a mood until I have to.”

“And you think he wouldn't notice you there?”

“No, but... I don't want him to overthink it, you know how he gets.” - he said and Liv nodded in agreement. 

“Alright, I just tell him you're pining after him all day.” - she smiled. 

“Thanks.” - laughed Robert. It was half true anyway. He desperately wanted to make it right. He needed Aaron to listen to him.

* * *

“And there's also plenty of room upstairs.” - said the woman with a friendly smile on her face. - “You said there will be children as well?” - she said but her tone suggested it was more of a question. She clearly wanted to have some mediocre small talk over it, but that wasn't Aaron's style, Robert was so much better at these sort of things.

“Erm, yeah, we have a son.” - he said after he realized that the agent was looking at him waiting for an answer. His mind almost wondered to last night and how he felt about Robert concentrating on the wrong side of things when it came to Seb... but he shook his head instead. Emotions couldn't get in the way now. - “And me sister's gonna move in as well.” - he added.

“There are great schools nearby.” - she said. Aaron was battling whether to ask about the neighbourhood and how homophobic they were when the door opened and Robert walked in.

“Sorry.... traffic was a nightmare.” - he said flashing a smile at the woman, and no matter how annoyed Aaron wanted to be at him, he was relieved that he was there. - “Robert Sugden” – he said introducing himself – “I'm Aaron's husband.” - he added placing a hand on Aaron's shoulder and Aaron's heart skipped a beat. After all this time, he still couldn't help but smile like an idiot whenever Robert said that word.

“Oh yes of course.” - she said holding out her hand – “I'm Eve Johnson, I spoke to your husband on the phone earlier.” - she said, obviously not having a clue about how Robert didn't know any of that because Aaron hasn't told him before last night.

“I thought... you couldn't come.” - said Aaron quietly, interrupting the introduction.

“I was just telling your husband a bit more about the house... “ - said Eve trying to keep the conversation flow.

“Erm thank you.” - said Robert before she could get another word out. - “Would you mind if we saw the rest of it alone? We have to discuss some things anyway.” - he smiled politely.

“Yeah, no problem.” - she said clearly liking Robert's way of handling this. - “I'll be outside, gotta make a few phone calls, if you need me...” - she trailed off pointing in the direction of the back garden before she disappeared outside.

“Don't say anything just hear me out.” - started Robert facing towards Aaron, the minute they were alone. - “I'm sorry.... for last night. I was an idiot. You were right, I felt sorry for Seb... for myself. I don't wanna be that person who stuck in the past. I wanna be happy... and I know we need some changes.”

“Are you serious?” - asked Aaron. Robert didn't answer just pulled him close to kiss him. It was nothing more than a gentle touch of their lips, but it had a meaning. It was an apology, a promise, and they both felt that maybe, it was also the beginning of a new chapter of their lives.

“So... will you show me around?” - asked Robert with a broad smile on his face as they parted.

* * *

They walked through the entire house... twice. They were practically fond of the extra rooms upstairs. They still haven't talked about surrogacy, but it was something on their minds, that much was obvious.

“I like it.” - muttered Robert looking around one more time.

“Really?”

“No need to be surprised, it's a good house with plenty of room for Seb, Liv... another baby or two.” - as soon as he said it Aaron started grinning and he couldn't stop. Robert was the same.

“What if the neighbours will hate us?” - asked Aaron concerned – “It's just.... what if... because we're two men...”

“Aaron... you don't honestly think...”

“It's not the same as the village where everybody knows us, Robert!” - before Robert could answer Eve came back while she ended a call.

“Okay then, see you soon.” - she smiled as she hung up, then he looked at the boys – “Sorry to interrupt, but the next couple will be here in 10 minutes.”

“What do you think, how bad do they want this house?” - asked Robert bluntly. – “It's just we need to know where we stand.” - he said suggesting that they might be serious about making an offer.

“Well, as they described it to me, they're looking for a house exactly like this, with a school and a nursery nearby. They have children.”

“Yeah? So do we.” - said Robert proudly. - “What about the neighbourhood?”

“What do you mean?” - she asked with a blank face, while Aaron gripped his hand, wanted to tell him to just drop it. Robert shook his head slightly at him, waiting for the agent to answer.

“I'm sure you can see that our family... it's not really traditional shall we say. I'm not gonna pay for a house this much money no matter how perfect it is if I also get homophobic neighbours with it.”

“Robert!” - hissed Aaron. - “Sorry.” - he said to the woman.

“No, it's alright.” - she said putting her hands up. - “Your husband's right.” - she said and Robert nodded to Aaron in a 'see I told you so' kind of way. - “As far as I know the neighbours are friendly and welcoming. There's a family a few houses down the road, the Andersons, Tom and Jack. They have a little girl, I helped them get that house 2 years ago. I wouldn't even recommend this if I'd known about any kind of negativity. First of all, I don't need a lawsuit, and second of all I'd be a hypocrite.” - she said but after both men looked confused she elaborated. - “I have two mums, so issues like this are important to me.”

“Well, that's good to know.” - said Robert turning to Aaron. - “So?”

“So what?”

“Shall we?” - he asked and Aaron immediately got the hint, then couldn't stop the smile spreading across his face.

“Yeah.“ - he nodded.

“Are you sure?” - asked Eve – “You have about 5 more minutes before they arrive. Take your time.” - she said.

“We're sure. This house has everything we need.” - answered Robert as he got a hold on Aaron's hand.

“Okay, brilliant.” – she said delighted – “I still have to show around the other couple, and of course they can make an offer as well.”

“I'm willing to negotiate.” - said Robert making it clear that they really want this house.

“I give you a call when I know more.” - replied Eve before they said their goodbyes and went to their cars.

“Robert.” - called out Aaron – “You're not just agreeing with everything for my sake, right? Because last night....”

“Last night I wasn't thinking straight. I knew you were right, it's just... hard to accept these things I guess.” - he shrugged.

“There's still a lot to talk about.”

“I know, and we can... at home, because I don't think either of us wants to leave the car here.”

“Yeah okay then. See ya at home.”

* * *

They parked the cars as they arrived home and by the time Robert got out of his, Aaron was there.

“Are you excited?” - he asked Aaron.

“Aren't ya?” - he frowned.

“I'm happy.” - said Robert quietly and Aaron leaned in to kiss him. - “What do you say, celebratory drinks at the pub? If things go well we're gonna have our house soon.”

“Sounds good.” - he agreed – “Later though, I left in a hurry this morning, I wanna see Seb first.”

“Okay, he was fine when I checked on him, and I'm sure Liv kept him entertained.” - he laughed.

“Erm, Robert... before we go in.” - he said stopping him, gently taking the keys out of his hands. - “I have something to tell ya.” - he said chewing his lips.

“Yeah? What?”

“The agent called... like half an hour ago..... we got it.”

“What?”

“The house, we got it.”

“But... how?”

“This other couple... they wanted a lower price, and since we said we can pay the exact money it's on sale for... we've got it.”

“Why didn't you call me!”

“Honestly, I was waiting for another call to tell me she was kidding or something.” - he smiled.

“Aaron....”

“I just can't believe it.” - he said happily.

“So... it's ours?”

“It's ours.“

They were still smiling when they opened the door, and they heard immediately Seb's squeaky voice calling out to them. He kept shouting – like properly shouting – 'dada' and he tried to stand up quickly only to lost his balance the second he did, and end up on the floor. But he didn't start crying, there was an adorable smile on his face and he stood up again, this time managing the whole way before he crashed into Aaron's leg. He picked him up instantly, while Robert ruffled his hair.

“Did ya miss us budy?”

“He really did... kept asking where you two were.” - answered Liv cleaning up after Seb. There were toys throwing all over the place, it looked like a battlefield.

“Wow, you made auntie Liv busy.” - laughed Aaron giving him a big kiss.

“He really did, but it's alright, we had fun, right Seb?” - she said winking at him. Seb really liked when she did that because he started chuckling. - “So... I take it you guys made up?” - she asked hopefully.

“Yeah.” - smiled Robert giving Aaron's shoulder a squeeze. - “And we have news.”

“Oh yeah? About the house?” - she asked.

“Yeah.” - said Aaron as he put Seb down, and let him found his favorite seat in the middle of the carpet, on top of his pillow throne. He still loved that.

“Go on then, tell me!” - said Liv impatient.

“We got it.” - they said at the same time.

“What? Really?”

“Yeah... so the most important thing is sorted.”

“Then what are we waiting for.... let's go to the pub... you wanna tell Chas right?” - she asked Aaron.

“Yeah, give me a minute I just...” - he said stepping closer to Seb

“He wanted to spend some time with him first.” - finished Robert for him. - Reckon he wants some cuddles. - he whispered to Liv.

“Both of them.” - she said agreeing.

They ended up playing on the floor for another two hours before they decided it was time to get a move on.

* * *

“He's growing up so fast.” - smiled Robert after he gave his son a little kiss goodnight. Seb was so peaceful, he really tired himself out, so at least it looked like there's gonna be a quiet night ahead of them. They were both standing above his crib, just looking at him sleeping. Robert noticed the grip on his shoulder before he turned to look into those beautiful blue eyes of Aaron's.

“Yeah I know.” - he sighed – “But at least you're gonna be here to watch it happening.” - he said quietly before he turned his gaze back to Seb. - “Come on.”– he whispered gesturing Robert to leave the room. At first Robert thought Aaron's gonna finish what he started because he was sure there was more on his husband's mind than he was letting on.... but Aaron remained silent as they reached their room.

“Aaron?” - asked Robert trying to get a hold on his hand. Aaron knew what it was about, and he knew he had to talk about it with Robert. - “Aaron, talk to me please.” - he asked.

“This... past few weeks... months... they were tough.” - he started as he sat on the edge of their bed. - “You know what it was like to think that I'm gonna lose ya?” - he asked with tears in his eyes. Robert sat next to him, taking his hand in his, just listening. - “I... I was so terrified Robert... then this accident happened... it's just... it was a lot.”

“I'm sorry.”

“Stop saying sorry! You've said it enough times... more than you should.” - he sighed a bit annoyed. Robert really didn't need to apologize, he didn't want him to. - “I just... wanna move forward now.... with you.”

“You think I wasn't terrified?” - asked Robert quietly as he slowly lifted up his gaze to the man next to him. - “I was so scared... of losing us... losing everything.”

“I know, I saw ya.”

“You know me.” - he smiled weakly – “Sometimes I think you know me better than I know myself.”

“Ya think? Then believe me, Robert. I want the best for this family too.” - said Aaron.

“I know.” - answered Robert letting out a breath – “Let's just... put the past behind us, alright?”

“Yeah, alright.” - smiled Aaron before he let himself be pulled in for a kiss. - "I miss ya"- heard Robert his husband's faint voice. At first, he thought he heard it wrong... it wasn't in past tense... but he was right here. So he told him that.

"I'm right here" -whispered Robert into his skin, just behind his ears as he held him a bit tighter.

"No...I...I miss ya" - said Aaron as he pushed him away a bit to look into his eyes. - "I miss ya." - he repeated and Robert understood it finally. Of course, he did, he missed Aaron's touches as well.

He missed his hands running up and down his arms, just like how he was doing now. He missed that soft smile on his face seconds before he used to wet his lips to press a kiss into the crook of his neck. He missed feeling his tongue dancing on his skin, he missed the fire it always awakened in him. Because when it came to Aaron, the most simple thing could turn Robert inside out. They both knew that. And with everything that happened recently... it's been way too long.

“Lay back.” - muttered Aaron already pushing Robert on his back. - “I want you so bad.” - he whispered and Robert could already feel him against his thigh. They were both hard, but somehow desperation didn't follow. They took their time.... at least at the beginning.

“Hmm.” - Robert didn't actually say a word, just closed his eyes and let Aaron undress him, while his hands rested in his back pockets. They just kind of fell there, sort of... but gripping his arse felt even better, and as soon as he did that, Aaron bit Robert's nipple just to get back at him. They both had to chuckle at that - “Get on your back” –he told Aaron between soft kisses. He felt himself getting lost in Aaron's touches, he needed to get back some control. - “I wanna rim you.” - Aaron answer was a low grunt before he rolled off Robert and on his back.

“Get on with it then.” - he said laughing while he bit his lip.

“I would but... I haven't stopped kissing you yet.” - answered Robert kicking his thighs apart to get between them. With one hand on the back of Aaron's head, the other slowly travelling down his body to reach his pants, Aaron could only moan. - “Sshh” – smiled Robert – “I haven't done anything yet.”

“Exactly.” - hissed Aaron already palming him. - “Robert I can't... not tonight... save the teasing for round two, yeah?” - he said knowing that he's already won.

“Round two huh?” - mocked Robert. - “You sure?”

“I'm sure, just... get your mouth on me, now!” - he said trying to push him down.... and Robert let him.

They both knew they needed to let out some steam. They were so stressed for weeks on end, and this... this was exactly what they needed. They still had to talk about things, they still had to sort out the Mill, they had to start packing... they had to sort out the business... but none of that mattered now. Adrenaline rushed through their bodies and they dealt with it in the best way possible.

They were on the same page, as of now, they wanted the same. To get lost in each other for a while, before they had to face reality again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the waiting... more smut to come in the very near future I promise. Hope you're gonna enjoy this.


	7. Chapter 7

“Morning.” - smiled Robert into his pillow as he felt Aaron's grip tightening around his middle.

“Morning.” - answered Aaron pulling himself closer. Robert let out a growl when he felt him against his back. Aaron took that as a sign so he slipped his hand from Robert's stomach to take him in hand. 

“Yeah.” - moaned Robert as he started rocking slowly. 

“You feel good?” - asked Aaron pressing his lips to the back of Robert's neck, before he started nibbling on his earlobe.

“Uh-huh.” - nodded Robert unable to form actual words. - “Aaron...” - he sighed trying to get his breathing under control but the more he tried the more he felt out of breath. The fact that Aaron was grinding into him didn't help either. - “Faster.” – said Robert surprising himself that he could find his own voice.

“Like that?” - asked Aaron picking up the pace, stroking him without mercy. He left small kisses along Robert's shoulder and back while he tried to take all the advantage of him pressing against his husband's perfect arse.

“Ahh...Aaron...I can't...” - he started, but Aaron knew exactly what his touch was doing to Robert.

“Let go.” - he whispered and a moment later Robert was coming with a growl. He was panting, he was sweaty, and he couldn't stop smiling. Aaron pulled his hand away, wiping it clean before he turned Robert on his back, kissing him deep.

“Hmmm, what was that about?” - asked Robert still catching his breath, but his hand immediately went under the covers, stroking Aaron slowly. He was still hard, and Robert wanted to change that.

“Do I need a reason?” - he said with a smug smile before he let out a long moan, arching his back as Robert squeezed him a bit tighter.

“Let's go and take a shower.” - he suggested – “I think it would be beneficial for both of us.” - he grinned.

“You think?” - asked Aaron.

“Oh, I know.” - laughed Robert kissing him quickly, before his hand let go of his cock, only to pull him out of bed, and into the bathroom. 

* * *

Things were good now. Ever since they sat down and talked about their feelings, about their insecurities, about their future. It took some time, and more than just one conversation, but it was needed, and now everything seemed a bit clearer.

They expected the truck around 10am, to get most of their things into the new house. They already sorted Liv's school, they even allowed her to take another week off, before she starts, to make sure she moved in properly. There was no problem with the nursery either. Robert only spoke to them on the phone, but they seemed nice, and he obviously asked around, so he knew their reputation was good enough for them to take Seb there.

They had a bit of a gathering at the pub the night before, saying goodbye to the family, let them get in all the rounds, although they didn't have that many. They knew they're gonna have a long day ahead of them.

“Did you speak to Vic lately?” - asked Robert as he dressed up.

“Erm... a couple of days ago why?”

“It's just... she didn't seem weird to you did she?”

“Weird how?” - asked Aaron putting on his t-shirt.

“I don't know... I can't really tell... I just have this feeling that something's off. You don't think it's the baby right?” - he asked worried.

“I wouldn't start panicking. If it's something series we would know.” - he smiled, trying to reassure his husband, but the truth was... Vic did seem odd. They only spoke over the phone, but her voice... the way she couldn't wait to hang up... it was suspicious to Aaron as well. He didn't tell that Robert though, didn't want to worry him, and after this conversation, he knew he did the right thing. He's gonna find out what's going on, without letting his husband going out of his mind. If it's something bad, they're gonna face it together, but he just doesn't want to worry him if it's nothing serious. - “Plus Diane would've told us if there's something.” - he added seeing the look on Robert's face. That seemed to ease his concern.

“Yeah, you're right. And we're gonna see them today anyway, after we get there, so … if there's something to tell, we're gonna know.” - he said, and Aaron was glad that the moving was occupying his mind. 

“We still haven't decided what are we gonna do with this house.” - said Aaron zipping up one of his suitcases.

“I know... I really don't wanna sell.” - sighed Robert as he touched the wall behind him – “It would feel wrong.”

“Yeah I know... but we're gonna need more money.” - said Aaron before thinking. There were lots of things they talked about... having another baby wasn't one of them.

“You mean surrogacy.” - said Robert understanding it immediately.

“I don't mean to push... and I'm not saying now... it's just...”

“I know, we need to talk about this. And I want to, you know I do... just not today, okay?” - asked Robert.

“Yeah, today will be a mess enough without adding more into it.” - chuckled Aaron. Their moment was interrupted, first by Seb's crying, then a second later by Robert's phone. - “I go and see him, you answer this.” - he said before he left the room.

“Hi, Martin.” - said Robert picking up his phone. It was one of their clients from the scrapyard. They already had a deal, that's why Robert was confused to see him calling. - “What do you mean they won't sign?” - he asked just when Aaron got back with Seb. He wasn't crying anymore, looks like he just needed some attention. Robert smiled at him briefly before he closed his eyes for a moment, listening to Martin. Aaron knew it had to be something bad because his husband started pacing around the room, phone in one hand, the other gripping the bridge of his nose. - “And what do you want me to do?” - he asked a bit annoyed. - “I can't get away, we're moving house, I have million other things to do Martin.” - he explained. The man on the other end of the line must have told him something awful because the next moment Robert took a big breath, agreeing to meet him.

“You have to go?” - asked Aaron as soon as Robert ended the call.

“I'm sorry, but Martin is incompetent.” - he said as he tried to smile at Seb – “He can't even do a fucking deal without me being there.”

“But we already have a deal with him.”

“I know but he found new potential clients, the problem is... he can't talk shit about this business. And now they're threatening him to go elsewhere.” - he said still annoyed, but it didn't stop him to ruffle Seb's hair. - “I have to go there before he fucks up the whole contract.”

“Now?”

“Yeah, look, I'm sorry, I try and sort it quick. It's only Hotten, but I try to hurry. Let's meet at the house, okay?” - he said stroking Aaron's arm.

“I don't have any other choice do I?” - said Aaron understanding.

“The truck will be here any minute, and then we would've gone there separately anyway.” - said Robert. Obviously they wanted both cars there, so they couldn't go together.

“Yeah I know, okay, I go and give this little troublemaker some food, then I get some more packing done.”

“Liv could help.” - said Robert as he saw the girl walking past the hallway.

“Liv could not.” - she said back. There was a little laugh in her tone, and Robert knew she was joking.

“I gotta go, the sooner I get there the sooner I finish.” - he said kissing Aaron goodbye. - “Be a good boy to Daddy Aaron, okay mate?” - he asked Seb, and after the little boy smiled at him, he kissed his head and went downstairs, grabbed his keys then left.

“Where did he go? I thought the truck would be here in like 10 minutes.” - said Liv as Aaron came downstairs with Seb in his arms.

“It's a long story, he has to sort out a deal, otherwise it would totally screw up the business.”

“Yay.” - she said – “So we're gonna go there without him?”

“He'll meet us there, look, can you watch him for a bit, I have to check that most of the things are packed.”

“Yeah sure, come here Sebby, let's get you fed.” - she said and Seb started smiling. - “He's more like you when it comes to food.” - she said to Aaron, and he had to laugh because it was actually true.

* * *

“You're alright there mate?” - asked Aaron as he took a quick look at Seb from the rear-view mirror.

“He's good, right little monster?” - asked Liv turning back and making funny faces at him. Seb let out a high pitched squeak and both Aaron and Liv started to laugh. - “He's got his teddy, and that's the main thing.”

“Yeah, thank god you found it. It would've been a nightmare otherwise.” - laughed Aaron and he wasn't wrong. Minutes before they got going, Seb decided to throw a tantrum and he didn't want to stop crying no matter how many soft cuddles Aaron gave him. He wanted that teddy that was safely put away at the bottom of a box amongst many others. Good thing that Aaron didn't let those boxes on the truck. Otherwise, they would've been in big trouble.

“Diane asked when we're gonna get there.” - said Liv tapping away on her phone.

“Probably another hour or two.”

“She said they're buying us lunch.” - she said smiling.

“Sounds good, hope Robert's gonna be there by then.”

“Where is he anyway?”

“Hotten. I told you, he's sorting out that business deal.” - he said and Liv just rolled her eyes. - “We do need to work you know.”

“Yeah, but what about the scrapyard?”

“Cain's gonna help, it's sorted.” - answered Aaron.

“So, everything's good?” - she asked sceptically.

“Looks like it... I never would've imagined this like a month or so ago.” - admitted Aaron.

“Yeah, especially with Robert going crazy.”

“Oi!” - warned Aaron.

“But he seems good now. I mean he's not acing weird anymore.... over Rebecca.”

“He just... he had a hard time accepting what's happened I guess.” - shrugged Aaron – “And it had a lot more to do with his own childhood, I know that now. I just thought....”

“That it was about her?” - asked Liv – “Yeah can't really blame ya, he was like a lunatic.”

“Anyway, we talked, and … it's good. Well as good as it can be.”

“DADA!” - said Seb suddenly.

“Yeah mate I know, this car ride is no fun.” - smiled Aaron – “What?” - he asked turning to his sister for a moment before he got his eyes back on the road. She was sitting there beside him with a goofy grin on her face.

“Nothing, it's just cute when you talk to him, even though he can't really say much.”

“He can say the important stuff. Ain't that right Seb?” - said Aaron with a massive grin. He loved when Seb called him 'dada' and they knew he meant Aaron because Robert somehow became just simply 'da'. So 'dada' was always Aaron in Seb's little world. And Aaron couldn't get enough of hearing it.

“Yeah whatever.... “ - said Liv like she didn't care, but she was smiling nonetheless.

“LIII!” - said Seb, well rather shouted, and Liv turned around to look at him, then she looked at Aaron. It was like he wanted to let them know that he can and most definitely will talk.

“Did you hear that?” - she asked.

“I did! Hey mate, d'ya wanna say that again? It would make auntie Liv's day, innit?”

“Yeah, come on Sebby.” - said Liv – “What's my name?” - she asked in a playful tone while she managed to tickle him a bit. Seb just looked at her and started giggling, but he didn't say another word.

“No rush, he's gonna get there.” - said Aaron.

“I know, but he said it once, that's good.” - she smiled. Their conversation was interrupted by Aaron's phone. It was Vic.

“Hey Vic, I'm driving so you're on speaker.” - he said trying to concentrate on taking the right turn.

“Hi Vic.” - said Liv

“Erm, hey.” - she said and Aaron could immediately tell that she wanted a private chat.

“You know what I'll call ya back in a few, we need to stop for a minute anyway, alright?” - asked Aaron.

“Yeah, okay, it's nothing really it can wait.”

“If it's about lunch than I want pizza!” - said Liv.

“Talk to you in a bit.” - said Aaron ending the call.

“Why do we need to stop?” - asked Liv. Aaron obviously couldn't say _“because I wanna ask Victoria what the fuck is going on really”_ so he said that getting their legs stretched and buying some snack would actually be a good idea. Liv seemed to believe it, and two minutes later when they stopped at a little shop, she went inside to buy some water and food, while Aaron stayed there with Seb. He got the little boy in his arms and he called Vic.

“Hiya Aaron!” - she said cheerfully. Too cheerfully

“Cut the crap Vic.” - he said – “What's going on?”

“What? Why do you think some....”

“I know you okay. And Robert noticed something's not right as well. So you better start talking.”

“It can really wait....”

“That's why you called me hours before we get there right?” - he asked. Seb was a little sleepy, so he just enjoyed the little breeze, and being in daddy Aaron's arms, the talking didn't even bother him.

“I shouldn't have called...”

“Don't you dare hang up.” - said Aaron, and surprisingly Vic listened. - “Look if there's something wrong with the baby.... or.... or....”

“No, it's fine, the baby's fine.” - she said and Aaron believed her.

“Then what?”

“I can't tell ya... not like this.”

“You called me, I know there's something, just tell me, okay?” - there was a large pause at the other end of the line before he heard Vic's voice again

“I don't think I can live here Aaron....” - she started almost sobbing and Aaron couldn't say a word for a few moments.

“What?”

“I think... I think it's best if I moved back to Emmerdale.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter practically finished itself... and yes that cliffhanger was meant to be there, I've always known deep down, but after seeing vic on screen, is just confirmed that I do not want to write her in this fic. 
> 
> more drama to come. 
> 
> leave a comment, find me on twitter, or tumblr, if you wanna talk about robron, I'm always up for a chat, especially these days.


	8. Chapter 8

After they finished the call, Aaron tried to act like everything was fine, but he couldn't fool Liv. She knew something was up from the moment she got back to the car. And after a ten-minute long persuasion, Aaron gave in and told her everything. He was so upset, it was probably for the best if he talked about it. 

“But.... the whole point of them moving was for her. So she can start again.” - said Liv.

“I know, I have no idea what's changed.”

“What about you?”

“What do ya mean?”

“Well, Robert was on board with the moving when he thought he's gonna be closer to his sister.... and step mum. Now.... if they decide to move back...”

“Don't even start, I have no idea what to do.” - admitted Aaron as he gripped onto the streeling wheel. 

“You can't just hide it from Robert can ya?” 

“No, I know I can't. And I don't want to either... it's just....”

“He might change his mind.” 

“Well, we bought the house already.” - said Aaron like this was reason enough.

“Erm yeah... and you can easily sell it?”

“Thanks, you're a big help.” - he scoffed.

“I'm just saying, plus I have no idea how Robert's gonna react, do you?” - she asked and Aaron had to admit that he had no clue either. The rest of the ride was quiet, Aaron was thinking, and trying to calm himself down because quite frankly he could kill Victoria. How could she drop a bombshell onto him like that? Why now? They haven't even moved in... now he only prayed for Robert to be stuck in traffic, so he could have a conversation with her. He wanted to know what was behind her decision. If it was already decided that is. 

* * *

“Where's my favorite nephew?”- asked Vic with the biggest smile on her face as she watched them get out of the car. She must have been there for quite a while, waiting for them to arrive. Aaron got Seb out of his little car seat and took him into his arms. He thought he was going to be able to have a proper conversation with Vic, but seeing her acting like nothing has changed? Like she wasn't on the phone crying about how she can't live here? It made him angry in less than a minute, because if there's something he truly hated it was pretence.

“Not in the mood for people to fuss over him.” - answered Aaron snapping at her already. Liv didn't say a word, she knew it was best if she stayed out of it... for now at least. 

“Okay, Aaron you're not being fair here.” - said Vic pointing at him.

“Pff. You're talking about being fair? That's rich coming from you Victoria.” - he said as he tried to get as many stuff out of the car as he could, while he still got Seb in his arms.

“Come on, I help, give him to me.” - she tried but as she took one step closer, Aaron took one back defensively.

“I said no.” - he repeated, keeping his voice down for Seb's sake, but he made sure Vic knew how serious he was. 

“Aaron! You can't be like that.” - whined Vic. She really didn't understand how her actions could affect other people. 

“Erm, where's Diane?” - asked Liv. She thought a little bit of distraction might do some good for both of them. 

“She's at home, getting ready for lunch.”

“She shouldn't bother, we're not coming.” - said Aaron. Okay, it sounded rude but right in that moment he had no wish to act nice. 

“You can't be serious Aaron we need to talk!”

“Oh yeah? Like you were so kind to wait for this magnificent news of yours until after we got here?” 

“I'm sorry.”

“Sorry won't cut it Vic.” - he said as he moved towards the front door. 

“WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?” - she shouted after him. It startled Seb and he started crying within seconds.

“Oi, I'm here mate, it's okay.” - whispered Aaron as he bounced him up and down a bit. 

“Dada.” - pouted Seb still a bit upset.

“I'm here, auntie Vic didn't mean to scare you.... is that right?” - he asked looking at Vic firmly. At least it looked like she was embarrassed about it.

“Sorry Seb, I wasn't thinking.”

“Not the first time.” - muttered Aaron.

“Look, can I....” - started Vic but Aaron cut her off. 

“We're gonna go inside mate okay?” - he said talking to Seb. It was like he was ignoring Vic on purpose. - “Then you can have a nice little nap until Daddy arrives, alright?” - he smiled as he opened the door. Liv tried to help Aaron with the boxes as he walked inside with Seb. Before she could go after him Vic stopped her. 

“Liv, I just wanna talk....”

“I know.... but what were you expected?” - she asked and she saw that Vic has no idea what she was talking about. - “They packed their lives in the village, just so they can move closer to you. Robert only agreed to this because of you. He never would've moved, not even when it was so obvious he was miserable in that place.” 

“He wasn't miserable.”

“Open your eyes, Vic. He went through hell there. He didn't wanna admit it but... he needed a fresh start. Then you go and announce that you wanna move back? Can't you see the problem with that?” - she said before she left her on the front porch. 

“You shouldn't have.” - said Aaron.

“You heard?” 

“Yeah. Look, I know I was a bit rude...”

“A bit?” - laughed Liv.

“Okay more than a bit, but... can you blame me?”

“No, not really, that's why I told her what I did.” 

“Thank you, but you don't have to pick sides. Vic and Diane are also family. And I don't hate them, I'm just upset.”

“I know Aaron. And I know we're gonna sort this but... she wasn't fair, and she should know it.” - she said as she finally dropped the last box into the living room. - “Wow. This place is huge.... and.... okay maybe something's wrong with me but.... this... this looks a bit like the Mill.” 

“It does have a nice vibe I admit.” - he smiled. The place was bigger than the Mill, and they didn't have that god awful staircase. They did have one, but it was made of wood and was actually safe to use, with small children around as well. There was no fear that the little ones might fall off, or injure themselves. Because in the Mill... yeah there were lots of red lights for a baby.

“When are you gonna tell Rob?” - she asked thinking about Vic.

“As soon as he gets here. Look, if it changes our plans, we need to know as soon as possible.”

“You think he'd change his mind?”

“Honestly? I don't know.” - he said.

“Where did you leave the little monster?” 

“Right there.” - he said smiling, pointing behind Liv. There was a box already opened, and tons of toys and pillows were on the ground, surrounding Seb. He was the happiest little boy playing with his toys, without a care in the world. 

“He likes it here.” - smiled Liv. 

“Looks like it, I think this would be good for us.”

“Well, let's hope Robert will see it this way as well.” - she said patting Aaron's shoulder as she left him there to go and explore the new house.

* * *

They were in the back garden when they heard his voice.

“I'm here.” - said Robert from inside.

“We're in the garden, come outside.” - shouted Liv. They decided to wait for Robert before they start unpacking. So after Aaron changed Seb and got him some snacks, they sat outside, letting the late summer sun warm their skin. Seb really enjoyed the garden, he was already a mess, and at one point Aaron had to stop him from eating the grass, but aside from that their afternoon was okay. As okay as it could be after the situation with Vic. She tried calling them... numerous times. Aaron kept declining, but she only gave up after the 6th time. 

“Oi buddy, look at ya.” - laughed Robert as he saw his son crawling on the ground, his little face was a bit dirty, along with his clothes. Looked like he was in need of a bath. He picked him up and let him smudge his little hands all over his white shirt. 

"Hi, do you want something to drink?" - asked Aaron looking at his husband with a soppy smile on his face. 

"Maybe later." - he said hugging Seb tight – "Ahh I missed you." - he told him.

“He missed you as well, kept asking when will you be here." - said Aaron looking at them, it only made Robert's heart beat faster. - "Ahh Seb, look at what you've done.” - said Aaron smiling as he noticed the little marks on Robert's clothes. Seb just kept on looking at his dad with a cute little grin, as he held out a single blade of grass for him to hold. It was his new favorite thing, picking out the grass from the ground and hand it over to anyone who might come his way. He did that all afternoon, and both Aaron and Liv found it too adorable to make him stop. Robert looked down at his shirt, but he didn't really care. He was just so happy to be finally here, to see his family after a long day. Turned out it was a good thing to go and sort this deal out afterwards. He met some people, and he couldn't wait to tell Aaron all about it. 

“It's fine, I'll wash it don't worry.” - he said. - "Is this for me?" - he asked Seb who was still holding the grass in his little hand. He only nodded at his dad's question, and Robert took it from him. - "Thank you." - he laughed softly as he bent down to give Aaron a kiss. - “I have news.” - he said excited when he heard Aaron's phone ringing. Aaron ignored it without checking the caller ID and Robert immediately asked who it was. Aaron didn't get a chance to answer because this time Robert phone was the one ringing. - “Oh, it's Diane, I thought you called them over already.” - he said ready to take the call.

“Wait, Robert! Before you answer.... “ - said Aaron as he took the phone from his husband's hand. - “There's something I need to tell ya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Robert's gonna know all about Vic's plan in the next chapter. How will he react? Is their future safe, or will their plans come crashing down?


	9. Chapter 9

“Wait, Robert! Before you answer.... “ - said Aaron as he took the phone from his hands. - “There's something I need to tell ya.”

* * *

“I leave you guys to it...” - said Liv attempting to stand up from her chair.

“No, I want you to stay. This is a family matter.” - said Aaron. Robert sat down next to him on another chair waiting for his explanation. When it didn't come straight away he had to ask.

“Aaron, what is it? Just... just tell me.” - he said grabbing his hand.

“I spoke to Vic...well rather she told me...”

“Is the baby okay? Is she okay?” - he asked concerned. Robert cared so much, and it broke Aaron's heart that his sister wasn't half as considerate towards him.

“Yeah, she's fine, they both are...”

“Then what?”

“She told me.... that she can't live here.” - said Aaron and immediately regretted it. Why should he be the one who's serving the bad news... but now that he started, there was no going back.

“What?” - asked Robert looking confused.

“I don't know much, she just told me she's thinking about moving back... I.... she wanted to talk to me when we get here but... I was so mad... I couldn't.” - he said but he could already see Robert standing up.

“No, there must be something to it.... a reason. Something must have happened. What if Wendy found them?”

“What if she just wants to go back?” - asked Liv.

“I need to talk to her...” - said Robert halfway through the door.

“Wait, Robert!” - shouted Aaron.

“You.... you just stay here with Seb okay?”

“But....”

“I'm fine... I just wanna speak to my sister.”

“I don't want you to go alone. I'm coming with ya. I won't say a word if that's what you want, but... I'm not letting you go alone, okay?” - he said making it clear that Robert had no choice.

“Alright.”

“I look after Seb, don't worry.” - said Liv.

“I call Diane, tell her we're coming over.” - said Robert as they left the house.

“I'm driving.” - answered Aaron.

* * *

“Robert, pet, come in....” - she barely finished the sentence when Robert pushed past her, and Aaron soon followed. He found his sister sitting on a couch, looking.... sad? He couldn't really decide, but she was crying that much was obvious.

“Vic, Vic you're okay?” - he asked as he knelt down.

“I'm fine Rob... I guess Aaron told you then...”

“I told ya I won't hide it from him.” - said Aaron with an angry tone.

“Okay, what's happened? Did you guys have a fight?” - asked Robert looking from his husband to his sister.

“Well...” - she started.

“Victoria was very upset pet.” - told him Diane. Aaron could only roll his eyes at her, but he didn't say a word. He promised to Robert.

“Did you say something?” - asked Robert as he turned to Aaron.

“Not much.... just some home truth.” - he shrugged.

“Okay, would someone just tell me what's going on?”

“Robert, I'm sorry... I thought I can just move here... and start again, but...I miss the village... that's my home. I wanna go back.” - she cried.

“Did some...”

“No, it's not because of Wendy, or anything else.” - she sniffed. - “I tried to get used to all of... this.” - she said gesturing to the new surrounding. - “But... it's not working.”

“You couldn't try that hard it's been barely a month.” - muttered Aaron. Robert only sent a look in his way, but the message was clear _'Shut it.'_

“Robert say something.” - said Vic looking at her brother. He stood there, and at first, it looked like he won't say a damn thing, but then, he took a big breath.

“Are you sure?” - he asked.

“I'm sure.” - she nodded.

“You have to be really sure pet.” - said Diane.

“I know Diane! I can decide what I want.” - she said standing up.

“Shame you couldn't do that a month ago.”

“Aaron!” - shouted Robert.

“What? It's hardly just a little inconvenience, is it? Have you thought about... I don't know, how your decision would affect others lives?” - he asked her.

“What do you mean?”

“Unbelievable.” - he said to himself.

“Aaron, just... take back a bit okay? “- said Robert.

“No, it's not okay, because it's not just her life, it's ours! WE MOVED HERE TO HELP YA!” - he practically shouted. - “Do you know how hard it was for him to let that place go?” - he asked pointing at Robert - “But you being here was such a positive fact that we moved here.” - he said, now that he started he couldn't stop.

“Aaron, don't...” - Robert wanted to say something but his husband didn't let him.

“No, I... I have to say this. All he cared about was your happiness. All WE ever did was try to help you, and now you're saying you... what? Homesick?” - he said with a burst of bitter laughter. - “After living here for two seconds?”

“Aaron, pet, you're not being fair...”

“Fair.... fair... that's all I hear.... being fair. So tell me, how's that fair that now we probably have to go back as well? What about OUR family? What about the better education Liv and Seb would get here? Because let's face it Hotten Academy worth shit. And I didn't even mention any future kid we might have. Do you have any id... ANY IDEA how bad we want to have another baby? Have you ever thought about it how many times we had to put it on hold? But we did it gladly because.... how can you say no, when family needs ya. You think the village don't mean anything to us? You have no idea about the number of places that are special for us.” - he said as he looked at Robert for a second. - “It's where we met, our entire relationship is tied to that place. My whole family is there. You think giving that up was like a walk in a park?”

“Aaron... just...”

“No Robert, don't you see?” - he asked not really waiting for an answer. - “I need to get some fresh air.. “ - he said before he left them there.

* * *

“Don't you wanna go after him?” - asked Vic after a few minutes of silence. She was actually concerned. She never saw Aaron this riled up. Not in a long time.

“He needs to calm down, me going after him now... that's a bad idea.” - said Robert as he collapsed on the couch.

“I put the kettle on.” - said Diane not wanting to create intensity.

“Robert...”

“No, look Vic, Aaron was out of order....” - he started – “But the things he said.... they were true.”

“I know it might look like I don't know what I'm doing Rob, but I promise ya I do. Moving here was a mistake. I'm sorry, but it just was.”

“Okay.” - he sighed.

“Was it really that hard for you to get away from the village?”

“Of course it was.” - he chuckled. - “I didn't wanna admit it at first, but Aaron kept pushing.”

“Yeah, he likes doing that.” - said Vic but there wasn't any venom in her voice.

“I'm glad he did. Otherwise, we never would've talked about it.”

“I'm sorry if your plans with the baby got pushed back because of me.”

“No, don't be daft, we're gonna sort everything. It wasn't your fault.” - even if he didn't think it was 100% true, he would never throw that back into his sister's face.

“I don't want you to argue because of me.”

“We won't.”

“You sure?”

“Well, he might try.” - he smiled – “But don't worry about that.”

“So... you're not mad at me?” - she asked finally.

“I can't really blame ya can I? Deep down I knew you might change your mind.” - answered Robert simply.

“Really? How?”

“I just know you I guess.”

“But what about Aaron? And what about you guys? I don't want...”

“Vic, just don't worry about us okay? Worry about the baby, Aaron and I... we'll be fine.”

“After the things he said... I feel like I owe him an apology... both of ya.”

“No, that's....”

“No Robert, I had no idea that all of this was going on....”

“Because we didn't tell you.”

“But why?”

“You had enough to deal with.”

“Robert! No wonder he thinks I'm a right idiot!”

“He doesn't. He's just upset. He'll calm down.”

“Why aren't ya mad? That's weird.” - she said as Diane appeared from the kitchen.

“Aaron wasn't on his best behaviour I must say.” - she said sitting down.

“I better go and talk to him, he might've calmed down by now.” - said Robert willing to go. He really needed to find Aaron.

“But your tea pet...”

“Thanks, Diane, but I just... I just have to go.” - he said with a half-smile before he stood up – “I see myself out.” - he said before he left the house. Finding Aaron and talking to him was his first priority right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robert needs to find Aaron but... why is that so important? And will he manage to calm his husband down? Will they move back? Will they stay?


	10. Chapter 10

The door opened and Liv picked up her head immediately. She was on the floor with Seb, helping him putting all the stuffed animals on top of each other, because according to Seb that was fun.

“You're back early.” - she said. - “Erm... where's Aaron?”

“You mean he's not here?” - asked Robert as he nervously ran his hand through his hair.

“Yeah, I'd know about my brother being here Robert.” - she said sarcastically. - “What happened?”

“Disaster.” - he said – “I need to find him.”

“Have you tried calling?” 

“Oh, thanks Liv I never thought of that!” - he said bluntly. - “Course I did, he's not picking up.”

“Alright, no need to shout.” - she said rolling her eyes.

“Sorry...” - sighed Robert - “You'll be alright for a little more right?” - he asked gesturing to Seb.

“Of course we will, right Sebby? Just make sure you find him, and please if you're gonna fight or whatever think about upsetting this one as well.” - she said as she ruffled Seb's hair. 

“I don't wanna fight, I just wanna talk.”

“What happened anyway?” 

“I'll tell you later, but I...”

“Okay, okay, go.” - she said knowing that Robert will be useless until he finds Aaron. She had a pretty good guess about what went wrong anyway. - “Well, I guess it's just you and me Seb.” - she said to the boy who started to chuckle. He clearly loved spending time with auntie Liv. 

* * *

It took Robert about 23 minutes, but he found him. He sat on a bench, near to the playground which was ridiculously close to their house, just down the road. It's a 5-8 minute walk, but at first, he went the wrong way, so it took him this long to find his husband.

“Oi, why did ya storm out like that? I called you 7 times Aaron!” - he really did, Aaron saw it, but he wasn't in the mood for talking.

“Sorry, I didn't want to argue.”

“What makes you think we would?” - he asked as he sat down next to him and he immediately heard Aaron scoff.

“You kidding? I know you don't agree with me Robert.”

“No, I don't agree with how you said those things to Vic, but I told her as well... you're right about it.”

“You what?”- he asked not expecting to hear this.

“Remember before we moved? I was on the verge of a breakdown, and it would've hit me if you didn't push me to talk more about my past, and what that place meant to me. You were right, it was hard to leave, and I miss it, and I wanted to stay there... but...”

“But?” - asked Aaron listening.

“But we need a fresh start. Away from everything and everyone. Ever since I set foot in that village my life turned upside down.”

“Thanks...” - chuckled Aaron, he knew what Robert meant.

“I didn't mean you, you idiot.” - he smiled stroking his arm. - “Vic said she wants to apologise.”

“Yeah, I bet.”

“Aaron! I think she understands now... well at least she started to.”

“Well earlier she had no clue. She never had. I know she's ya sister, and I love her, but sometimes all she thinks about is herself, and.... and after everything we've been through....”

“She had some issues as well.”

“I know, and I'm not saying it doesn't matter. You know I was always there for her. I told you to get away with her, and I haven't seen you for 3 weeks. Then all the shit with Lee... at one point I thought I was gonna lose you because you're gonna go and do something stupid.”

“Like what? Kill him?” - he joked.

“It's not funny Robert, we both know you would've done it if he kept pushing.”

“I'm sorry.”

“I don't need you to be sorry. I need you to understand my point.” - he said looking up at him.

“I do, believe me, I do.” - he said taking a breath – “You're afraid that I want to move back to Emmerdale now don't you?” - he asked him. Aaron didn't answer just shrugged his shoulders. - “Well, I don't.” - he said and Aaron's eyes widened.

“You mean that?”

“Aaron, we just bought a house. This environment seems so much better, not just for Liv and Seb, and for our future kids, but for us as well.” - Aaron's heart might skipped a beat when he heard Robert talking about their future kids, but he tried to keep it together.

“So, we're staying?”

“Yeah.... you know you were right about Hotten Academy. It's a mess, the kids are barely at school, there's always drama... fights.... gossip? I don't want that for any of our kids.”

“But... I thought...”

“I'm not gonna lie after Vic told me, I thought about it. But... I have so many other things to consider now.”

“What? What do you mean?” - asked Aaron, because the way Robert said this... it was odd.

“I tell you at home, come on.” - he said trying to stand up.

“No, tell me now.” - Aaron was obviously anxious about it, and Robert saw it on his face. So he started talking.

“To be honest I wanted to tell you as soon as I came home. You know I went to sort out that deal, yeah?”

“Yeah, you texted me to say the meeting was boring.” - he laughed.

“It was, but that's not the point. I met this woman...” - he said and Aaron immediately raised his eyebrows. - “No, not like that you idiot. She was one of the potential new clients. Well, not her, but her sister. She was there to make the deal on her behalf, not important.” - he rambled – “The point is after she signed, we got talking and family came up, and you're not gonna believe this, her cousin organizes those surrogacy events that you went, Remember?” - he asked excited.

“The one I had to go alone.... the one you missed because of stupid work you mean?” - he asked. He clearly didn't forget.... or forgive.

“Yeah that one, so... what do you think?”

“About? What? You think it's some sort of sign?”

“I thought you'd be at least excited a bit.” - he said disappointed.

“Why? Just to get turned down again?” - he asked standing up.

“Wait, Aaron...” - said Robert grabbing onto his hand to prevent him from leaving. - “You don't want it anymore?” - he asked hurt.

“Course I do Robert... it's just... I can't go through with it again just so they can change their minds right before we're about to start... or after. I … I wouldn't survive another rejection.”

“Hey, we're gonna find a surrogate okay?” - he said as he pulled him in for a hug. - “I want this, with you.” - he whispered.

“Yeah look how it turned out last time.”

“It won't happen again.” - said Robert trying to cheer Aaron up, and honestly just trying to understand when his husband started having these doubts.

“There's no guarantee though.” - he sniffed. - “You don't know that.”

“No, but we need to try.” - he said waiting for Aaron's reply. He had to wait minutes before he opened his mouth again.

“I don't want you to jump into conclusions, I want it too, you know I do, but.... maybe we should wait a bit, and see how Seb settles into this new environment. We need to focus on him for now.” - he said and it was a good reason Robert couldn't deny that.

“But you're not saying no?” - he had to ask, he wanted to be sure.

“Course I don't... why, you haven't arranged a meeting already have ya?”

“No, I was tempted but.. no.”

“And what about Vic? I can't be anywhere close to her Robert, I'm still mad. I don't wanna say anything I might regret.”

“Okay, I tell her to back off... Diane too.”

“You're not mad? About the surrogacy stuff I mean.” - he asked chewing his lips.

“How can I be mad? You're right, we need to focus on Seb a bit more before we start this. But... if I could, I'd have a whole football team, right now. You know that right?”

“Yeah, I know.” - he smiled. - “I feel so tired, I just wanna go home, have something to eat then put Seb to bed.”

“Sounds like a plan.” - agreed Robert before they started walking towards the house. He was still confused about how Aaron reacted. He honestly thought this would take his mind off of things. That it would give them something to focus on. It seemed like this wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. He just hoped that Aaron wasn't lying about wanting this. Because that would really break his heart. He knew that they're going to need another chat about it, but for now, an early night sounded about just enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Aaron change his mind about the surrogacy? Can Robert talk to him? Can anybody make him see sense?


	11. Chapter 11

Things were good, and from the outside people might thought they were always happy, without drama, but that couldn't be further from the truth.

Not that they went out much. The neighbours went over to introduce themselves 2 days after they moved in. They seemed nice, but Robert knew Aaron only put on a smile to get it over and done with. Small talks and new people weren't his forte, and Robert knew he felt uncomfortable with all this unwanted attention.

But it wasn't just the neighbours, Aaron wasn't himself ever since Robert told him about meeting that woman. He never thought he would react this way. He said surrogacy wasn't off the table, but Robert felt like Aaron wasn't on board anymore. Did he really change his mind? He said he wanted to have kids. He said he wanted a family, a big one, and Robert had no idea why he started hesitating right now when an opportunity like that came across them.

He didn't wanna push, because he knew his husband well enough to know that the minute he starts firing questions at him, he's gonna build the walls up around him even higher. And these days Robert felt like it was high enough as it is. So he waited. Patiently. As patiently as he could, for Aaron to make the first move. Because he knew he was thinking about it. He saw it every time they were in the same room. He saw it when they were playing with Seb.

The other thing... ever since that talk, he was distant with Seb as well. He was still there for him, but it was like he couldn't relax. He wasn't himself and it was obvious.

Robert wanted to help, wanted to understand, but he didn't know how.

“Hey, I'm taking Seb to have some fresh air. Just a quick stroll, you wanna come? The weather is nice.” - smiled Robert as he finished putting on Seb's little coat on him. The little boy giggled as Robert picked him up. He didn't wanna push him around, plus it was a good exercise for him, to run after Seb. He was nearly two and he loved walking so the least he could do is to let him. 

“Nah, thanks but, I have to get this done.” - answered Aaron as he lifted up some paperwork. They were working hard to get the business up and running here as well, but it wasn't a matter of life and death. Aaron could've come with them. He just didn't want to. 

“It's Friday, those papers can wait until Sunday.”

“I started now, I'd rather finish it.”

“You sure? I can help when we're back, come on, you don't wanna miss this one running around like a little madman.” - he smiled as he kissed Seb's cheek.

“Next time, alright? I just wanna finish this, and if I go now I'm gonna be too distracted.” - he replied a little tense and Robert knew it's better he doesn't push it anymore. 

“Okay, just don't think too hard. You might get a migraine.” - he said sarcastically. He didn't want to say anything but his temper got the better out of him. Aaron knew it was a snide remark, and he knew Robert could feel something was off. He couldn't help but sigh as he saw his husband walking out the door with Seb, closing it with a bang. It didn't stay closed for too long because moments later Liv walked in. It was her first week in the new school, and both Aaron and Robert were a bit anxious about it. They didn't need to worry it seemed like Liv could handle everything.

“Hiya.” - she said.

“Hi. How was school?” - he asked without looking up from his papers.

“Good, but I'm glad the first week is over.” - she laughed. - “What's up with Robert?” - she asked - “He practically stormed out the door with Seb.”

“Don't know, he's been like that for days.” - answered Aaron without a care... well at least it seemed like that. 

“You've been fighting again?” 

“No.” - he said trying to stay calm.

“Then what?”

“I don't know Liv! Why don't you ask him? I gotta finish this paperwork, I'm going upstairs.” - he said gathering the papers in his hand before he left her. She stood there for a minute thinking about what the hell was that, then she decided to go after Robert. She knew something wasn't right, and she wanted to know the reason behind it.

* * *

“Oi!” - she shouted to get their attention. Robert was pushing Seb on the swings as the boy laughed his head off. He liked how the wind messed up his hair, and he liked when his dad pushed him so high that he could see the sky. Liv walked over to them, grimacing at Seb, before he turned to Robert, and just kept looking at him.

“What?” - he asked eventually.

“Care to tell me what's going on?”

“With?” - he asked. He had an idea where this was going but he didn't wanna let her know.

“With Aaron you idiot. He almost bit my head off earlier. What's happened? You guys are fighting or something?”

“No.”

“He said the same.”

“There you go.” - he said as he slowed the swing down.

“Robert”! - she said desperately.

“I don't know Liv, I'm trying to figure out myself.”

“I'm gonna need a bit more than that.”

“DAA!” - shouted Seb. He clearly wanted Robert to push him again.

“Okay.” - he sighed - “But it has to stay between us.” - he said as he pushed the swing again.

“Who would I tell?” - asked Liv before Robert could say another word.

“Okay fair point, just don't.... so... long story short, I met this woman and she could help us getting into a surrogacy group.”

“That's great!” - she said happily.

“Yeah, well Aaron was weird about it.”

“Weird how?”

“He kept saying that we should focus on Seb... it was like... it was like he didn't want it anymore.”

“No, I'm sure you just got it wrong. We both know how much he wants kids with you.”

“Yeah, I thought I knew it as well.”

“Have you asked him?”

“Yeah, he said it's not a no... it's just... a not now.”

“There you go then.”

“But he's been weird ever since. And he always finds an excuse to stay at home when I wanna go out with him and Seb. Or like two days ago, I told him to watch him a bit and suddenly he had a very important thing to sort out... it's like... he's putting distance between us... between him and Seb and I have no fucking idea why.” - he said. He didn't want to open up this much, but he was desperate, and Liv listened.

“Okay, now that you mention it, he seemed odd for the past couple of days. You need to talk to him.”

“And let him bite my head off? No thanks.” - he scoffed.

“Robert! This is important. We both know how much he loves Seb. Why would he do this? It makes no sense.”

“I know. I was kind of hoping he would just...”

“Just what?” - she asked interrupting him. - “Start talking on his own? Please...” - she snorted. - “It's Aaron we're talking about. He needs a little push.”

“DAA UP!” - said Seb.

“Like this little one.” - smiled Liv taking over from Robert. - “Although it's a bit of a different pushing right, Seb?”- she said to him before she pushed him higher than Robert.

“Okay, careful, I don't want him falling out of that thing.”

“Don't worry, he's fine. Look why don't you go home, talk to him. I stay with Seb, make sure to tire him out. We're gonna be home in an hour or so. Okay?” - she offered and Robert was touched.

“You sure?” - he asked. - “You just came back from school... Oh, how was it? Your first week is done.” - he smiled. - “I didn't even ask, sorry.”

“It's fine, it was fine.” - she shrugged. - “The kids seemed nice-ish. The teachers were normal. Too normal. No drama so far... it's definitely nothing like Hotten Academy.” - she laughed.

“Have you eaten?” - asked Robert.

“No, I had that brief but lovely conversation with Aaron, then I came here to find you.”

“Okay, then go and have something, here.” - he said as he gave her some money. - “Can you get him something as well? Nothing sweet, and definitely not a whole menu of any kind, he has his dinner ready at home.”

“Yeah, I know Robert, it's not the first time I'm watching him.” - she said rolling her eyes. - “Your dad thinks I'm stupid.” - she whispered to Seb.

“No, it's not...”

“Robert, I'm joking! God, you need to relax. Go and talk to Aaron, we'll be fine. I go to that little cafe down the road, make sure Seb has like a chip or two, then we go home.”

“Thank you.”

“You're welcome. I'm sure I'll find a way for you to pay it back to me.” - she smirked.

“Thought so.” - laughed Robert before they said they goodbyes.

He was home in record time. He wanted to have that chat with Aaron as soon as possible. He opened the door, the lights were still on in the kitchen, but Aaron was nowhere to be seen. _He must be upstairs_ thought Robert as he made his way towards the stairs.

“Aaron!” - he said loudly – “Look we really need to talk. Liv's watching Seb for a bit so...” - the words died on his lips as he opened the door to their bedroom to find it empty. - “What?” - he asked himself. - “AARON? YOU HERE?” - he shouted again but there was no answer. He went back to the kitchen, while he got his phone in his hands. He was ready to call him to ask him where he was when he saw the note. He picked it up and started reading it while he sat down slowly.

_Rob,_

_I'm gonna visit me mum. Don't worry she's alright, I just miss her, and … I know you want to talk to me, but I can't. Not right now. I need some time. It's not you, okay? Just let me have this weekend, then we'll talk. I explain it when I come home. Please don't call, please Robert, I need to sort myself out._

_Love you,_

_Aaron_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the hell is going on with Aaron? The answers will be in the next chapter...


	12. Chapter 12

Robert knew that if Aaron said he needed time, he needed time. For whatever reason. That's why he managed not to call him that night.

He knew that the drive was long, and he didn't want to call him around midnight. It was torture, but he managed to hold it off until 5:30am next morning. Maybe the fact that Chas sent him a text, letting him know that Aaron was okay, helped.

He was up early. Didn't really sleep, to be honest, he was too busy thinking. His brain just couldn't stop. He wanted to understand his husband's actions, but he didn't get any closer, no matter how hard he tried.

It was too early but he couldn't stop himself. He called Chas, knowing that she'll tell him straight away if there's something he should be worrying about.

* * *

“If he calls one more time I'm picking it up.” - said Chas warning. It was only 5:56am but Robert called her twice already. She would've answered but Aaron said no.

“Mum...” - sighed Aaron – “I call him back just...” - he couldn't finish because another call interrupted him. Of course, it was Robert again.

“Talk to him or I will.” - she warned him again. When she only got a shrug as a response she grabbed her phone – “Don't know why you're doing this luv. At least tell me what's wrong.” - she asked one more time, her thumb hovering over the screen, ready to take the call. Aaron just took a breath then remained silent, so Chas made her decision. - “Robert, yes luv, I'm here.”

“Have you talked to him?” - he asked with worry in his voice. - “I have no idea what's going on, he just took off, and I'm going out of my fucking mind here.”

“You know I'd tell you, but he's not talking to me either.”

“He's there?”

“I don't think....”

“Then I'm going there.” - decided Robert, not even waiting for her to finish her sentence. Chas knew how frustrated Robert must have been, and she wished she could be more help.

“No, I'll find out I promise. He's... he's a stubborn git.” - she said as she looked directly into her son's eyes – “But I make him talk.”

“I'm worried about him Chas.”

“I know luv, I'll call you later.”

“Thank you.”

“You're welcome.” - she smiled as she hung up. - “Right, that was your husband you keep ignoring.” - she said to Aaron sarcastically. - “Dead worried about ya. Same as I. Don't push him away sweetheart.”

“I'm not.” - snapped Aaron. Chas only gave him a look of disapproval.

“Aaron, please tell me what's wrong.” - she asked him again as she sat down next to him at the kitchen table.

“Robert...” - started Aaron – “He met a woman who could help us getting in a surrogacy group meeting.” - he sighed.

“But that's fantastic luv!” - cheered Chas. - “You've been waiting for this for ages.”

“Exactly mum!” - told her Aaron – “There's always something getting in the way.” - he said – “What if... what if it's a sign?”

“A sign? Of what?” - asked Chas confused.

“That we shouldn't do it?”

“Aaron... you can't be serious.”

“We were so close last time, I got my hopes up... I... I never thought that it might fall apart. But it did! Do you have any idea how that felt?” - he sniffed. - “We were lucky that we even got a chance with my record. There's no way any man or woman with a sane mind would give us a baby.”

“Oh, Aaron you can't think like that!”

“It's the truth mum. We shouldn't have even started it. There's no point.” - he said wiping away his tears.

“Have you told Robert any of this?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because... it's all my fault. We can't have a baby together because of me!” - he said breaking down. - “I hate seeing how excited he got when I know that it's not gonna happen... because one look at my past and we'd be off from any lists.”

“You don't know that. Maybe this new group...”

“I do know.” - he said to his mother as he stood up from the chair – “I'm finished talking about it.” - he said walking away.

“Aaron!!” - shouted Chas.

“I'm going for a walk. Alone mum!” - he added before she could follow him. He made it clear that he doesn't want company.

* * *

“Still no news?” - asked Liv. Robert told her about Aaron disappearing and neither of them knew what to do about it.

“Nothing.” - sighed Robert. He looked at his watch. 10:16am – “Okay, I'm going there.” - he decided as he marched upstairs to get Seb ready. He knew Aaron acted strange around him lately as well but he didn't wanna leave him with Liv, and he definitely didn't want to leave him with Diane and Vic.

“I'm coming too!” - shouted Liv going after him. Robert stopped for a moment to turn around and look at her.

“Okay.” - he said. The truth was he didn't want to leave her alone, and suggesting to go over to Vic's wasn't even on his mind, and to be honest he wanted someone other than his son on the road with him. It was going to be a long drive.

* * *

“Robert!” - smiled Chas as she saw him getting through the back door. She immediately hugged him and for a moment Robert thought about how weird that he actually has a nice relationship with his mother in law

“Liv's here too, but she stayed out there.” - he gestured towards the bar. - “Paddy and Faith wanted to know everything....where is he?” - he asked concerned.

“He said he's gonna go for a walk... that was before 8 this morning.” - she didn't dare to tell him it was actually two hours before that. The fact that Aaron didn't come back for several hours was enough shock.

“Chas! So....he's been on his own ever since?”

“Don't worry luv, he won't do anything, I know.” - she said already knowing what Robert was thinking. - “It's about the surrogacy.”

“Yeah, I figured.” - he sighed as he buried his head in his hands.

“He's just afraid that it's not gonna work this time either.”

“He was so weird these past couple of days... avoiding Seb.... avoiding me. I knew it was something about this... it all started after I told him about... “ - he said before going quiet.

“He told me.” - nodded Chas. - “And I think it's wonderful.”

“I really didn't think he'd have a problem with it.”

“Course he hasn't.” - she said with a sympathetic smile. - “He's afraid you're gonna get turned down because of...”

“Because of his record.” - finished Robert before her. - “I have to find him.”

“I have no idea where he is.”

“I know where he is.” - he said turning around and before Chas could ask another question, Robert was gone.

He knew he felt it, that Aaron must have had some kind of difficulty with this surrogacy stuff because he basically closed himself off ever since he brought up the subject. He really thought that it was what he wanted.... what they both wanted. Aaron was so excited the first time... what's changed? He was thinking about all these questions as he kept going. He had a few places in mind, about where Aaron might have gone, but the bridge was on the top of his list. He was relieved when he saw his husband's form standing right in the middle, looking down. He looked like his mind was far away, maybe that's why he didn't hear Robert moving closer.

“Hey.” - said Robert, and Aaron startled. - “Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya.” - he said gently touching his arm.

“Robert...what.... what are you doing here?” - asked Aaron surprised, but he kept his distance.

“You couldn't possibly think that I would gladly stay at home, not knowing a damn thing about you.” - he said with seriousness in his voice. Aaron immediately looked at the ground. He knew it was stupid. To take off like that. But he couldn't explain. He didn't know how. He still didn't know how to start.

“Sorry.” - he whispered still not looking at him.

“Aaron, talk to me. I know I dropped this surrogacy thing on ya out of the blue but...”

“Mum told you!?” - he asked hurt.

“I figured it out sooner, but yes, she told me bits. Not the whole story. Please, can we talk?”

“I don't know how to talk to you about this Robert.” - said Aaron finally.

“Why? It's me. You can tell me anything, you know that!” - now Robert was the one who looked hurt. Aaron hated himself already for putting him through this.

“I know it's just...” - he stopped to have a big breath. He wanted to tell him so many things, but his brain felt like a mess inside – “You know we're going to get turned down don't ya? If we decide to give it a go I mean.” - he said calmly.

“No, that's not...”

“But it's how it's gonna be.” – he shrugged. - “They're gonna do background checks, Robert. I've been to prison. They take a look at my record and cross us out like this.” - he said clicking his fingers. Robert stayed quiet, he knew Aaron wasn't finished. - “You know, I hate that you can't have the family you deserve because of me. I... I even thought about getting a divorce...”

“Aaron!” - said Robert shocked. He didn't want to believe how dark his husband's thought got.

“No, just... let me finish.”

“Okay.” - nodded Robert, although his heart was breaking inside.

“I thought about it because then maybe you'd have a chance... but I'm too selfish Robert, I can't give you up.” - he said and Robert smiled at him. - “Not after all the stuff we've been through.”

“Come here.” - said Robert but before Aaron could take another step he pulled him into a massive hug. - “That's why you've been avoiding Seb as well? He's got nothing to do with this surrogacy Aaron. He loves you. And he misses you.”

“I'm there.” - he whispered.

“But it's not the same, is it? You're there, but you keep your distance. He's confused. He asked after you. I couldn't sleep because he kept waking up, he wanted you to tuck him in.”

“I'm sorry.” - he said crying – “I love him, you know I do, right?”

“I know. What I don't know is... why you keep pushing him away?”

“Because... if we can't even get into a fucking list Robert... if people think that I'd be a terrible parent... then how am I suppose to keep Seb close? What if I ruin him? What if they're right?”

“Who are 'they'?”

“The people deciding that I'm not good enough to get my name on the surrogacy list.”

“That didn't happen.”

“But it will. If we'd do it it would happen eventually.”

“You're a great dad Aaron. Don't you see? You're a natural.” - he said cupping his face between his hands. - “Seb adores you. His first word was for you. He stood on his little feet and started walking towards you first. He's always happy when you're around, and even if he's crying.. you can get him to stop in a matter of minutes. You're there when he has a bad dream.” - he said his voice choking – “You're there to build those ridiculous pillow thrones he likes so much. You make him smile, and I know he's always safe with you.”

“I'm sorry.” - cried Aaron as he buried his head in Robert's shoulders. - “I'm sorry, I... didn't realize...”

“Please stop thinking that you're not worth it, or that you're a bad dad... because it's not true. Aaron, you might have a police record, but that doesn't define you. It has nothing to do with how you are with Seb.”

“I miss him.” - he said. It's been only a day but he missed that boy so much already.

“He's here.” - said Robert and Aaron's face lit up – “I couldn't leave him home. I didn't want to either. I wanted you to see him. Aaron, please if you have doubts about anything, just... talk to me. Don't punish him.”

“I didn't mean to.”

“I don't know what to say, so you'd believe that you're the best thing that happened to me, to Seb. I'm so glad that you're in his life. I want him to be just like you.”

“Robert...”

“No, I mean it. And I want our future children to be like you as well.”

“I do want kids, that's not changed.” - said Aaron suddenly.

“Then what?” - _then what are we waiting for_ he wanted to ask.

“I'm scared.” - confessed Aaron - “I'm scared that everybody's gonna reject us. Robert at this point it feels like it's impossible.”

“It's not.”

“And how do you know that?” - Robert didn't answer. He didn't know what to say, so instead, he just hugged his husband one last time before he let him go.

“Let's make a deal. Now, we're gonna go back to the pub. Have dinner with your mum and Paddy, then we sleep at the Mill. And tomorrow we're gonna go back home. And I promise you I'm backing off for a while with the surrogacy.”

“No, I want...”

“I know.” - interrupted Robert. - “But we need to talk about lots of things. I need you to talk to me, Aaron. Whenever you feel like it's too much, or when you have doubts. I need you to tell me so I can help. Please don't run away like this. You scared me to death.” - he admitted.

“I'm sorry. It just got too much too quickly and I didn't want to break your heart by telling you all this.”

“You're an idiot you know that?” - sighed Robert but he managed to smile at him as well. - “What breaks my heart is you... doing stuff like this.”

“Okay, I promise. Can we go now? I want to give Seb a cuddle.”

“And a bedtime story.” - smiled Robert.

“It was my turn last night!” - remembered Aaron.

“Yeah, maybe I just did it wrong, he kept shaking his head when I read the story.”

“It's because you can't do the voices like I do.” - told him Aaron with a shy smile.

“See? How could people say you're not a good dad when you do everything to make sure Seb gets the best bedtime story before he goes to sleep.”

“It's not a big deal.”

“Yes, it is.” - Aaron smiled at him and they started walking back to the pub. Robert knew he had to give this surrogacy stuff a rest, even if he was sure it was what Aaron wanted as well. He knew they'd get there, just not now. And to be honest Aaron was right. They could reject them. So he needed to see things clear before he can bring up the subject in front of his husband again. Right now all that mattered was for Aaron to understand just how important he is in Seb's life. Robert had no idea that because of the surrogacy Aaron would have thoughts like this. Seb loved his daddy so much, and Robert was determined to show Aaron just how loved he was, and how important it was for Seb to know that he'd be always there for him.

“How did you know I was here?” - asked Aaron as they kept walking slowly, getting closer and closer to the pub. Robert's arm was around Aaron, pulling him closer to his side, letting him lean on him a bit.

“You told me once that this place helps you see things clear... helps you thinking. I had other ideas, but I wanted to check this place first.”

“You remembered that? I told you that … what? Four years ago?” - said Aaron clearly surprised.

“Yeah, you thought I wasn't listening right?” - he smiled.

“I didn't think you cared.” - he shrugged.

“Of course I cared.” - he said as he stopped his tracks. Aaron looked at him confused, his mouth already opened, ready to ask him why they stopped, when Robert placed his hands on his shoulders, making him look into his eyes. - “Aaron, I've always cared. Maybe I didn't know how to accept what I was feeling, but I cared.... you were always exceptional, in every way.”

“Sometimes it's still hard to believe when you say things like this.” - he blushed.

“I know that I was …”

“A prick” – he said helping him out to find the right word.

“Yeah, a prick, but... you stole my heart right from the start, and I couldn't do anything about it.”

“That's too cheesy...”

“I don't care.” - he said immediately. - “It's the truth. That's why I want you to talk to me, even if it's about stuff like this.” - he said thinking about the surrogacy.

“Okay... I'm sorry for leaving ya without an explanation.” - he said before he looked at Robert with a smile plastered across his face. - “I can't believe me mum is your biggest fan.” – he laughed softly. - “You have no idea about the speech she gave to me when I arrived.... and this morning.”

“See? I told you when we got engaged that one day me and her would be okay.”

“I think you're more than okay.” - he said kissing Robert's cheek before they started walking again. - “What are we gonna do about Vic and Diane?”

“Right now, I don't care. I just wanna spend this weekend with my family, okay? Everything else can wait.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a secret meeting, a misunderstanding, and many many soft cuteness.

The warm September sun was shining bright with just the right amount of breeze, and since the business was in good hands – in Aaron's to be precise – Robert allowed himself a day ( or two) off.

Aaron was on a scrap run, but it turned into a 2 days gig when the prospect of a new client got on the horizon, so it was more than beneficial. He only left the day before, but Robert missed him already.

“What do you think Seb?”- asked Robert turning to his son – “Wanna go for a little walk?” - he asked trying to sound excited enough for the little boy to take interest. - “It's almost lunchtime, we could call Daddy Aaron as well.” – that finally got Seb's attention.

“Dadda?” - he asked looking at Robert. They told him together that Daddy Aaron had to go to work, but that didn't stop Seb when he screamed the house down last night because he couldn't get his cuddles.

“Yeah, buddy.” - smiled Robert as he tried to get the little hoodie on Seb. It wasn't cold outside, but another layer of clothing was definitely needed. - “I'm sure he'll be thrilled to hear your voice.” - it was true, by the time Aaron called home last night Seb was already asleep. He was gutted that he missed it, but Robert told him all about the tantrum he threw just 30 minutes before. After that Aaron suggested a lunch date phone call, so he could definitely hear his favorite little guy. Robert found that more than adorable.

So that's how they ended up in the nearby park with Robert pushing Seb in his pram. Sure, now that he could walk Seb loved running around, but he still got tired pretty fast, and Robert knew better than to leave the house without preparation. They haven't been out much since they moved there, but he couldn't ignore the looks he got from other parents. Nothing bad, on the contrary. The first time he took Seb out to have some fresh air, he went without Aaron, because his husband wanted to surprise him with a dinner apparently. Liv was there to help him so Robert was half relieved that he wouldn't find the kitchen on fire by the time he was due back. That's when he ran into some local women, also walking towards the park with their kids. He couldn't escape them, so he engaged in small conversations. At first, they noticed Seb and obviously wanted to know everything about him. Then they saw the ring on his finger, and they asked about his wife. Robert thought that things will get complicated, but actually they didn't. He told them about Aaron, his husband, and he didn't get one bad response. Of course, it was only 3-4 women but, for someone who lived half his life hiding, it was a good experience.

There were still lots of people who didn't know about the new family that moved to the house down the main road, but Robert was fine with it. The estate agent told them it was a good neighbourhood and it looked like she was right.

He walked towards the playground but he knew they wouldn't have time to get on the swings because he already arranged a meeting. A meeting that in the future might concern Aaron, but right now he wanted to do this without him knowing about it.

Ever since they got back from Emmerdale Robert avoided the subject of surrogacy. He wanted to give Aaron space and he wanted to know the facts first. Aaron being away was actually useful because at least he could get some phone calls done without it raising suspicion.

So that's why he was in the local cafe, just about to have a secret meeting with that woman he met through business. Seb was calm, the air must have tired him out a bit, and Robert was actually thankful for that. Because his son slept poorly the night before, and he definitely could do without another tantrum.

“Thanks for coming.” - he said as they shook hands. - “Do you want anything... a coffee maybe?” - asked Robert.

“No, sorry I don't really have too much time, I have another meeting in 30 minutes. But I wanted to speak to you.”

“Okay, so... it's bad news, right?”

“Well, not exactly. Look, I'll be honest, I'm not the expert here. My sister is, so...” - she said as she dug out a little piece of paper from her bag. - “That's her number, call her, have a meeting. I only told her the basics, but she said that she could answer any questions you guys might have.”

“Thank you.” - said Robert taking the paper. - “Oh, by the way, Aaron doesn't know about this. It's not... I'm not going behind his back, it's just... a tender subject. We had a bad experience and I don't want him to go through it again... I'd rather know our chances first.” - he said and after he said it he didn't even understand why he told her in the first place. It's not like it's her business.

“Okay, don't worry, I won't mention this to him in our next meeting.” - she said with a smile while she stood up. - “That's your little boy, right?” - she asked bending down to have a look at Seb. - “Hi there.” - she said to him, and Seb must've liked her because he actually smiled back.

“Yeah, Seb.” - smiled Robert ruffling his hair – “Usually he's not good with new people...” - _usually he's a grumpy little devil like his Daddy Aaron_ he thought – “But he seems to like you.”

“Maybe it's my voice.” - she shrugged – “Anyway, nice to meet you Seb.” - she said before she turned to Robert again. - “Call her, and don't stress. I've seen more difficult cases than yours.”

“Thanks.” - laughed Robert – “I thought you said your sister was the expert.”

“She is... now.” - she smiled as she picked up her bag and left.

“What do you think Seb? Should we call Daddy Aaron now?” - asked Robert taking his son's hand – “Or you want your meal first?” - he already ordered, but he couldn't really decide whether Seb was hungry or not. He looked content, and maybe eating can wait for another 5 minutes. Besides, he wanted to hear Aaron's voice as well. Thankfully they sat in the corner, away from prying eyes. The cafe was quiet, and Robert didn't hesitate much before he called Aaron.

“Hi! Wait, give me a second, I call you back.” - said Aaron the second he picked up. Robert only laughed, as he had no time before the line went dead.

“I think he's excited to see you.” - he told Seb, and just as he managed to get Seb out of the pram and onto his lap, a video call came in. - “See I told ya he wanted to see you.” - he whispered to Seb, giving a big kiss to his cheek before he answered. - “Hey, how are you?” - he asked Aaron, making sure that both of them were visible enough.

“Hi, I'm good, I'm on a lunch break. Hi Seb! You're being good for Daddy Robert, right?” - he asked his son and Seb immediately made grabby hands towards the screen.

“He misses you.” - said Robert.

“I miss you too. Both of you. But I'll be home tomorrow.”

“You're gonna be free around his bedtime right? I don't fancy another sleepless night.”

“Yeah, you call me and no matter what I'm doing I pick it up.”

“Sounds like a promise.” - smiled Robert.

“It is.” - smiled back Aaron. - “So, tell me what are you guys doing? Did you go to the park?”

“No, not yet, we just had a little stroll, right Seb?”

“Dadda, dadda!” - said Seb trying to touch the screen again.

“Send me a picture will ya?” - asked Aaron after a couple of seconds.

“You mean...”

“You two. Just how you are right now.”

“You can't be that soft.” - said Robert, but to be honest he loved the idea. - “You have a bunch of photos already.”

“But he looks so cute. You dressed him up... he's looking....”

“He's looking like you, yeah I know.” - smiled Robert – “Looks like he likes these hoodies just as much as his Daddy, ey?” - he said hugging Seb closer. - “Okay, we take a picture. But we should really go, he's gotta have his dinner.”

“Okay, be good Seb, You call me around 7pm?” - he asked Robert.

“Sounds fine, pray that I could get him into his onesie by that time.”

“I'm sure you're capable.” - he winked at Robert.

“Love you.”

“Love you too, bye.” - he said ending the call. Seb just stared at the screen as it went black, then turned his little head towards his dad. His eyes were already teary, and Robert knew that he could start crying in any second, so he did what any parent would do.... try to distract him.

Playing annoying little songs, seemed to work, and the videos got Seb's attention, so 10 minutes later it was like that little wobble never happened.

Robert thanked his luck, and as he promised to Aaron he snapped a picture before he got Seb into the high chair the cafe had for little kids. At least he was always a good kid when there was food involved. Robert knew that their day should go smooth from there.

* * *

“Alright mate, one more thing, then we go home.” - said Robert. They've been at the park, they had another big stroll, but Robert realized that he should definitely get the shopping done before Liv comes home from school. So he went to the little shop down the corner. He's only been there once or twice, but he was always hit with nostalgia as he stepped in. It was very similar to David's shop back in Emmerdale. The owner was Mrs Morris, a lovely old lady, her granddaughter Amber often helped her after school. It was always quiet there, and so far, no gossip. Which was weird after living in Emmerdale.

Robert got through the door and realized immediately that today wasn't one of those quiet days. The shop was almost full. There were at least 15 people there, and in a small space like this, it was very crowded.

“Oh, great another one.” - he heard a voice and before he knew he got a brochure in his hands about the newest plans for some election, he didn't even know about.

“Hi.” - said another voice – “I'm Rosemary Owen, I see you have a little boy Mr....”

“Erm, Sugden.”

“Mr Sugden. As you can see this is about the plans, the school board will talk about in the next meeting in two weeks time.”

“Oh, I....”

“You should tell your wife about this.” - she said not even waiting for an answer.

“He doesn't have a wife.” - came another voice, and Robert recognized one of those mothers he met weeks ago at the park.

“Oh, then you should definitely read it yourself.” - said this Rosemary.... and ….did she wink at him?

“Actually I....”

“It's important for us, to represent not just married couples, but single parents as well.” - she said interrupted Robert yet again. - “If you'd like to, I can tell you all about it, over a drink perhaps?” - she asked hoping. Was she actually flirting with him? For a second Robert's mind went blank, then he almost laughed into her face, but he managed to get himself together.

“Thanks, but, I'm not single.”

“Oh, but Annabelle said you don't have a wife.” - she said obviously disappointed. _God, what was this about with these names? Rosemary, Annabelle, doesn't anyone have an old fashioned name like... Kate or just a good old simple Anna in this village?_ thought Robert.

“No, but I have a husband.” - he said proud. Seb chose this exact moment to start crying and Robert actually thanked him, because all he wanted to do was to get out of that place.... as quickly as he possibly could. - “Excuse me, he's a little bit fussy, he just needs some fresh air.” - and with that, he left the woman, and the shop as well. - “Good job mate.” - he told Seb on the way home – “You can stop now, you know.” - he said when it was clear that Seb wouldn't like to stop crying anytime soon.

* * *

“Woah what happened?” - asked Liv as soon as Robert got in.

“Hey, shhh” – he said as he got Seb out of the pram and into his arms – “It's okay, come on, we're home now. Do you wanna play with those cool blocks, Daddy Aaron got for you?” - he said talking to Seb, but he knew that Liv was still waiting for an answer. As he got Seb down on his playmat, he exhaled slow, as he collapsed on the couch. - “Don't even ask. Why are you home this early anyway?”

“Early? You kidding? Look at the time Robert.” - she said and she was right. They were out all afternoon. No wonder Seb got tired.

“I lost track of time.” - he admitted.

“So, what happened? You got in here like you were running from someone.”

“You could say that.” - he said which only earned a confused glanced from Liv. - “I wanted to buy some stuff from the shop, but it was packed. Some... meeting...”

“Oh about the school program.”

“How d'ya know?”

“It's what everybody's talking about” – she laughed – “You live here, you must've heard.”

“No, or... I didn't pay attention... anyway. This woman... god she was so annoying and... she kept... flirting with me.”

“Weirdo.. who would do that?” - she laughed when Robert looked at her shaking his head. He was actually chuckling - “But you're married.”

“Yeah, she got her wires crossed with that.”

“What? How?”

“Someone told her I don't have a wife, and she thought....”

“Ah... that you were a single parent... makes sense.” - she said and from her tone, Robert got the feeling she was hiding something. - “What?” - she asked him when she noticed him staring.

“What are you not telling me?”

“Oh, it's nothing.” - she laughed –“It's just, the other day, I was waiting for the bus, and these moms I guess... they were talking about the fit guy who moved here... they didn't know much, just that you had a kid, and didn't come alone, but otherwise... mistery.” - she said emphasizing the last word.

“Okay, why are you laughing then?”

“Because this conversation didn't happen once... I've heard it all week, and one time it was about you... next time it was about Aaron. These people clearly don't know you. Did they even see you guys together?”

“Well, we haven't really been out and about.”

“Maybe it's time, so they could stop the gossip.”

“And I thought we were done with the gossip.” - sighed Robert.

“You kidding? In a village like this?” - she asked laughing as she went to her room.

* * *

“God I missed you.” - he said hugging Aaron, exactly three seconds after he closed the door behind him.

“Missed you too.” - answered Aaron with a smile on his face before he kissed him. It was only a quick peck on the lips, but it felt like heaven. - “Sorry I wanted to come sooner but... the car broke down.”

“You kidding?”

“No.... and that got me thinking, but we can talk about that later, where is Seb?” - he asked excited.

“I'll get him, give me a sec. He refused to nap, I think he wanted to see you first. So he's well tired now. He's gonna be so happy to see you.”

“Bedtime should be easy then.” - laughed Aaron as he went to the kitchen to have a drink. He soon heard his husband's voice as he came down the stairs with Seb in his arms. As they got into the living room he put Seb down, but the little boy wanted to be picked up again. His little face was so sleepy, it looked like he could fall asleep at any minute.

“No, no Seb, go to Daddy Aaron.” - said Robert pointing to his husband. The little boy stood there thinking for a second before he turned around and practically ran into Aaron's leg.

“Oi mate, come here. I missed you so much.” - he said picking him up immediately. - “There we go.” - he whispered to his ear as he started swaying slightly. That's when he realized Robert was watching them. - “What?” - he asked.

“Nothing.” - he said with a soft smile - “I love you.... both of ya.” - he said while he tried to clean up the mess Seb left after he threw his toys everywhere in the place. 

“I go and put him to bed.”- told him Aaron already halfway up the stairs.

“Sleepy.” - yawned Seb as he clung onto Aaron tighter.

“Alright mate, we're almost there, then Daddy's gonna join us because it's his turn to read you a story, alright?” - he said to him.

“Da?” - he asked as he turned his head in the direction of Robert.

“Be there in a sec, Daddy Aaron's gonna tuck you in.” - said Robert while they shared a look with Aaron. 

Evenings like this were their new normal. And they couldn't be happier about it.


	14. Chapter 14

Aaron was suspicious. Because of Robert. His husband … acted strange lately. Not super weird... just little things. And it made him worry. He wasn't even sure why. It was just an annoying feeling he couldn't shake... for days now.

“Oi, what's up with ya?” - asked Liv when she saw her brother staring in front of himself for the last 20 minutes.

“Hmm, what?” - asked Aaron, barely looking up. His chin was resting on his hands and he only glanced towards Liv, before he took his previous position again at the kitchen table.

“You're walking around with a right face on. It's like your puppy died. What did he do this time?” - she asked rolling her eyes.

“Who?” - asked Aaron finally looking at Liv over the table.

“Your husband? Who else...”

“Why do you think he's....”

“Oh come on Aaron, just get on with it....” - she said a bit annoyed. She moved to sit opposite her brother and waited for Aaron to talk.

“Nothing....” - he said at first and it only earned him a “you're kidding me right?” kind of look from his sister. - “Well... nothing … that I know of. It's just... he's acting weird for the past couple of days.”

“So? He was always weird.” - she shrugged.

“Liv!”

“It's true, it's Robert.”

“But... I don't know... maybe I'm seeing things that ain't even there.”

“Probably.” - she laughed.

“Thanks.” - sighed Aaron. Their conversation was interrupted by Robert's shouts. He was upstairs with Seb, but the little boy decided to be extremely difficult this morning, and Robert started to lose his patience.

“AARON!!! COME AND HELP ME PLEASE!”

“DADDA HELP!” - they heard Seb's voice as well. They looked at each other with Liv and immediately started grinning. It was adorable how Seb tried to mimic them these days. Since he started talking more, there was always something new, and both Aaron and Robert were left a bit overwhelmed by how smart their boy was.

“I best go and see what it's about.” - he told Liv before he pushed his chair away from the table, and walked upstairs. Barely a minute later Robert came down, alone, rubbing his temples as he went straight for his coffee.

“So, it's one of those days, right?” - laughed Liv.

“Don't even get me started. He didn't want to put any clothes on... I even begged.”

“So what's Aaron doing now?”

“He's trying to trick him into dressing up.”

“Aaron? Of all people? It should be you, you're the fashion expert.” - she laughed again.

“Yeah but apparently daddy Aaron is cooler.” - he frowned.

“Aww, don't be jealous.”

“I'm not!” - replied Robert with a high pitched voice. Yup, he was clearly lying.

“Oh, by the way, Aaron knows.” - she said before she turned back to her breakfast.

“What? Knows what?” - asked Robert turning around to look at Liv. At first, he thought about his meeting last week... no, he surely doesn't know about that. He wasn't even home. Maybe he someone he found out about the meeting he's gonna have tomorrow? No... he was careful, Aaron doesn't know... does he?

“He knows that something's up. You're acting weird... and he noticed.”

“No, I'm not.” - shot back Robert before he gulped down some coffee.

“I know what it's about anyway. I'm surprised Aaron didn't figure it out already.” - she shrugged.

“What?” - he swallowed – “Why what do you think it's about?”

“A-HA! So there is something.” - she grinned. Robert mentally slapped himself. How could he let a teenager suss him out? Before he could continue his inner monologue Liv spoke again – “It's your wedding anniversary. It must be. It's coming up next weekend. You must have booked something extremely posh, and that's why you're acting weird.”

“Well, you got me.” - he said relieved.....before he turned his back on Liv and started panicking again. _Shit, the anniversary!_ He wanted to suggest to Aaron to stay at home, spend the day together, nothing special... but now he needs to figure something out, otherwise he's gonna be in deep shit trouble. - “It's a surprise, please don't tell him.” - he told her finally – “I want him to have a nice day.”

“Okay, don't worry... and yes, I babysit.” - she said matter of factly.

“Thanks.” – chuckled Robert. Well, the momentary panic solved, but now he has another task on his hands. Planning something for their anniversary.

“Alright, see Daddy, everything's sorted.” - smiled Aaron as he came down the stairs with a dressed up Seb in his arms. The little boy looked exactly like Robert, he had a little shirt on – it had tiny elbow patches – and cute little jeans. He was the spitting image of his father, and Robert couldn't stop the goofy smile on his face.

“Look at you, dressed up like a big boy.” - he told his son as Aaron passed him to Robert. Seb was smiling, obviously enjoying all the attention.

“I'm like you.” - he said to Robert.

“No, you're so much better.” - he said kissing his head. They shared a look with Aaron and Robert nodded a bit. It was a thank you, it was an I love you, it was gratitude.

“See buddy, I told ya Daddy will love it.” - he winked at the boy.

“Yeah, I really do.” - he smiled – “Okay, so breakfast?” - he said clearing his throat.

* * *

Aaron almost managed to shut the voices in his head for the rest of the week, about how shifty Robert was acting. To be honest, he wasn't. Well, not much anyway. Everything was normal, but Aaron had that feeling that he was missing something. He didn't have much time to think about it because he had to go back to Emmerdale on Wednesday. They left some papers in the scrapyard and Robert needed them for a meeting on Friday. Robert told him to go, so he could visit his mum at the same time.

Chas was ringing them anyway because Vic and Diane finally moved back, and it was a shock to everyone. Especially since they knew that they played a big part in the whole moving away plan. So Chas wanted to know if things changed in the meantime. They didn't, but how could Aaron tell that to her over the phone? His mother was a very...difficult woman when she wanted to be.

No matter how bad Aaron wanted Robert to come with him, he couldn't get out of work, and it's not like Liv can miss school whenever she wanted. He brought Seb with him though, so at least that was nice.

With Aaron away and Liv in school, Robert could continue his research on the surrogacy. He already had a meeting with Emilia. Well, he called the number, then they met for a coffee. Robert decided to tell the honest truth about their situation because last time they hid their past and eventually it came right back at them. So he told this woman facts and asked her honest opinion about their chances because as he said to her as well, last time they were left with nothing when they thought that they've already made it through the worst and that felt like a bullet to the chest.

“I understand.” - she said with a polite smile – “I've seen couples like you. With a past much more colorful.” – she chuckled a bit. - “We've had some successes, we've had some failures. It's not all black and white you know.”

“Yeah, I was aware of that.”

“Look, Robert, you seem like a good bloke, and the way you talk about your husband, it's very charming. But I can't guarantee anything. It's not really up to me. I can tell you all about statistics, but every case is different. All I can say is, I've seen couples with the same problem, and there were more successes than failures.”

“So there's hope.” - he said more to himself than to Emilia.

“Of course there is. You know what I think? You guys should come to a meeting.” - as soon as the words left her mouth Robert frowned.

“That's the problem, I don't think I can convince Aaron, and I don't wanna force it on him. Don't get me wrong, we both want this... it's just....”

“You're afraid it's not gonna work out this time either.” - she said finishing his thought.

“Yeah.” - sighed Robert.

“You know what. I really wanna help. Because that's the whole reason I'm doing this. So.... you know we have different group meetings, we organise events for couples who are looking into surrogacy, and we have group meetings for our previous clients, who already went through with everything. It's like catching up with them. They tell us how they're getting on with life. Usually, the surrogate is with them as well. And we're just chatting.”

“Okay....that sounds nice?” - Robert wasn't sure how this piece of information was helpful to him but he listened anyway.

“I could mention your name, and ask if someone would like to call you, just to tell their experience, tell about their journey.”

“Yeah.” - he smiled with a sceptical tone – “But how is it relevant to our situation ….let's say Tom and Anna's experience? We're not exactly like most couples.” - he scoffed.

“We worked with many people Robert, and although every case is different, there are similarities. I wouldn't tell “Tom and Anna” about you guys.... however I would tell it to George and Peter.”

“So... in theory, if “George and Peter” decide to share their story with us, you think that could be helpful?”

“Maybe. Look, I think what your husband needs is reassurance. Reassurance that it's possible. And you're right, dragging him to a group meeting won't work. So, just leave it with me, I try to find a solution. I wanna help you.”

“Thank you.” - he said. If this would work, that could place them one step closer to their goal. And that would be more than worth it.

“More coffee?” - asked a voice. They both looked at the woman standing by their table.

“No thanks, I've gotta go anyway.” - said Emilia.

“I think I'll have another americano, thanks.” - nodded Robert. - “Thank you, Emilia.” – he said once the woman – Fiona if he recalled right - went back to get his order.

“You're welcome. I'll ring you if I have news, you might have to wait a week or two, that's how our schedule works.”

“That's fine, it's the least I could do.” - he answered, then they shook hands and Emilia left.

“Your coffee......” - said Fiona waiting for Robert to tell his name.

“Erm... Robert Sugden.”

“Your coffee Robert. I've seen you around a couple of times. You're new here?” - she asked placing the coffee in front of him. She was happy.... too happy for a Wednesday afternoon, but Robert let it go.

“Yeah, we moved here only a couple of weeks ago, but we haven't been out much. Busy with work.”

“Oh, you and your family?” - she asked, and she obviously wanted to know more. Robert knew that they were the source of the village gossip because apparently they were the new mysterious family, but he couldn't care less about that.

“Yeah...”

“Was that your wife?” - she asked. She obviously meant Emilia. She must have missed the handshake at the end of their meeting, and before Robert could ask her to mind her own business his phone went off.

“Oh sorry, I gotta take this.” - she said trying to sound apologetic with a big grin on his face. Aaron was calling him. - “Hi.” – he answered with his soft voice.

“Hey, how are ya?”

“Fine, just had a meeting, and now I'm at the cafe, where I was already questioned about who I am and who I moved with here.” - he laughed.

“Mr popular.” - smiled Aaron – “Okay, Seb wanted to say hi, but me mum decided to kidnap him, so now they're outside in Grace's garden.”

“That's nice. You got there okay?”

“Yeah, it was all right. Seb chatted the whole way.... well okay he fell asleep at one point but otherwise, he was in his element.”

“Oh really? Did you guys have to play that stupid road game again?”

“We tried but after he pointed at a tree shouting for the 100th time, I decided to let it go.” - it was Robert's fault really. He read about it online. The whole meaning of the game was to improve different skills, in a playful way. You just had to describe something and wait for it to appear as you go along the way. And since there were lots of trees on the way to Emmerdale, and Seb was as competitive as his father, he not only said tree faster than Aaron, but he wouldn't shut up for ten minutes straight. Eventually, Aaron convinced him to stop that game.

“And how did you do that?”

“We sang songs.” - shrugged Aaron.

“You what?” - asked Robert surprised. Aaron always hated that.... or so he thought.

“Yeah well... I had to occupy him... it was a long journey.”

“God I wish I was there.”

“Shut up.” - smiled Aaron.

“How's the business? You found everything?”

“Yeah, it's all sorted. Erm....” - he said and Robert immediately knew he wanted to say something else as well.

“What is it?”

“Me mum asked about this weekend.”

“What?”

“It's our anniversary. Don't say you forgot it.” - he said disappointed.

“No course I didn't!” - said Robert, and he really didn't. - “I just don't understand how it's got anything to do with Chas?”

“She asked if we need a babysitter for Seb. Because if we do then he could stay here with them, and we could pick him up on Sunday.?”

“Erm...”

“Bad idea? Or you planned something for the four of us?”

“No... erm... you know what... okay. But you didn't bring clothes or nappies did ya?”

“I brought another little outfit because I knew he's gonna be dirty once I get him out of the car. You know he always ends up with stains all over his clothes somehow.” – he laughed – “I also have nappies, just not enough to last for days, but I can get those from the shop, and he's still got stuff in the pub from his last visit.”

“Okay then, that's sorted.”

“Okay, in that case, I'm not heading home tonight okay? You know what he's like when we leave him with none of us there.” - said Aaron referring to the last time he and Robert left Seb with Chas and Paddy. He was screaming all night because he thought that they left him. They had to pick him up two days earlier than planned. From that moment they always took the time to explain to the little boy that they'll be back, and that he's gonna have so much fun with nana Chas.

“Make sure he knows that we're gonna pick him up on Sunday. Tell him how many nights away that is, he likes counting anyway.” - chuckled Robert. - “And tell him I'm gonna call him before his bedtime tonight.”

“Skype?”

“Yeah, of course.” - he smiled.

“Okay, oh, looks like they're coming back... you wanna tell him yourself?”

“Sure, give the phone to him.”

“SEB!” - he heard Aaron calling for him – “DADDY'S ON THE PHONE, COME AND SAY HI!”

* * *

“It's done.” - said the man on the phone.

“Really? Everything?”

“Yes, it's all sorted, I only need your signature, and your husband's of course.”

“That's amazing. So it's all legally fine, and we don't have to do anything else?”

“Exactly. The paperwork is done, it's all good, I double-checked, because I know that would've been your next question.”

“You know me too well.” - laughed Robert.

“So, when can you pop into my office?”

“Erm... look, Aaron doesn't know about this....”

“Robert....”

“No, he's on board, I know he is... I just want this to be a surprise. We talked about this already but then with the accident and everything... we didn't have time to get on with it.”

“So how do you wanna do this?”

“Do you need to be there when he signs it?”

“Robert you wanted this to be properly done.” - said the man reminding him.

“I know.” – he sighed – “I just... wanted it to be just us.”

“Don't worry, I'm gonna be on my way after you sign. So, when?”

“Who are you talking to?” - asked Liv making Robert jump. He didn't hear her getting home, and he had no idea how long she was standing behind him.

“Clive, I'm gonna have to call you back.” - he said hanging up.

“So? Who was that?” - she asked before she started thinking - “Clive... your lawyer? What do you need a lawyer for? And why doesn't Aaron know about this?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what is Robert up to? aside from his plan with the surrogacy? what about this phone call? and what he's planning for their anniversary?
> 
> if you have prompts or anything find me on twitter: @tardisgirl93
> 
> or tumblr: susieskinner93


	15. Chapter 15

Robert managed to calm Liv down. He explained everything about the surprise for his and Aaron's anniversary and that they won't need her babysitting after all.

“You're not joking are ya?” - she asked with a hopeful smile. 

“No, course not. We wanted this for so long.”

“And he doesn't know?”

“I hope not, otherwise it would be a shitty surprise.” - laughed Robert. 

“No, don't be daft, he's gonna love it so much.”

“And what do you think about the other part of the surprise?” - he asked nervous. 

“Robert, seriously... just stop stressing. It's amazing.” - she said patting him on the back.

“You think so?”

“I know so.” - and with that, the subject was closed. Robert was relieved a bit that at least he doesn't have to lie about this anniversary present, however, the subject of surrogacy was still on his mind. He only hoped to be able to put it aside for the next couple of days.

* * *

“So... what's Robert planning for this weekend?” - asked Chas way too enthusiastic, as she stepped in the backroom of the pub. Just in time to see Aaron cleaning up the table – and mostly Seb – after their dinner.

“I have no idea. He was a bit... odd. I shouldn't worry, right?” - he asked as he got Seb out of his chair and onto the ground – “Oi, no running around. We don't want an upset tummy do we?” - he told Seb, and the little boy listened. Okay, Aaron might've threatened him with no bedtime story if he's misbehaving. So as of now, he did as he was told and got on the floor to play with his toys. - “I finish up here, then we're gonna build a massive tower, alright Seb?“- he asked smiling. 

“YAAAY!!” - shouted Seb happily, and as Aaron was about to turn back to the task he caught his mother staring. 

“What?” - he asked her.

“Nothing luv.” - she replied with a soft smile – “It's just so good to see you two together.” 

“We love building all kinds of things, ain't that right Seb?”

“WE LOVE IT!” - shouted Seb and both Chas and Aaron had to chuckle a bit.

“Alright trouble, show nana Chas how high we built that tower last time.”

“I can even help.” - smiled Chas coming a step closer. She was just about to move to the floor which wasn't easy for a 9-month pregnant woman, but she would've done it gladly. Only Seb thought otherwise.

“NO! Dada!” - he said looking at Aaron.

“Okay, I'm here.” - he said getting next to him, starting to put the blocks together.

“Right.” - said Chas smiling at her son – “I don't want to interrupt the father-son bonding.”- she said standing up again. 

“Sorry.... sometimes he doesn't even let Robert play. He's so stubborn.”

“Hmmm wonder where he gets that from...” - she said thinking. 

“Yeah, Robert can be a moody git as well.” - laughed Aaron.

“Wasn't talking about him.” - whispered Chas. 

“Mum...”

“What? It's not all about genetics you know. He lives with you, he's bound to learn a thing or two.” 

“Okay.” – answered Aaron after thinking a bit – “I suppose you're right.” - he said as he ruffled up Seb's hair.

“I can't believe he's turning 2 soon.” - said Chas looking at Seb who was pretty distracted with his little blocks. He just knocked them down and the tower fell apart. 

“O-oh.” - he said looking at Aaron.

“Ahh, it's okay buddy, you can start again. Here, I help ya.” - he said before he started speaking again. His eyes never left Seb. - “I know, He's learning a new thing every day now, and...I just love him.” - he said looking up to his mum. 

“I know luv.” - she said reaching out to stroke his arm. - “Alright, I leave you two to it. If you need help...”

“Yeah, I know. We have to call daddy Robert first, don't we?” - he said to Seb – “He promised to talk to ya.” - he told the boy. 

“Da?”

“Yeah, remember? He told you on the phone.” - he said and Seb started grinning. In that moment he looked exactly like Robert, and Aaron didn't think he could love him more. 

* * *

“I would say I'm gonna go and give you guys some space, but... it's not like I can pop over to Vic's... not that I wanted to anyway.” - said Liv, whispering the last part, as she got her bag, ready to go to school. It was Friday and Aaron was due back today, and she knew that Robert wanted to give him the present as soon as.

“You what?” - Asked Robert finishing his morning coffee. Ever since the meeting with Emilia, he tried to avoid the cafe. Too many nosy people. He was busy thinking about his lunch date with Aaron, and then the meeting with Clive. He was more than excited. 

“The surprise?.... You know the one your lawyer drew up?”

“Why would you wanna give space to us? We're gonna come home, have a little celebration. Sure it's a long ride but, we don't have to leave right away.”

“But it's for Aaron...”

“It's for family, you're a part of it you know.” - he told her. She just smiled at him, nodded then she got her things and got out the door. She was only gone for about 3 minutes when Robert's phone went off. It was Chas.

“Is everything okay? It's not Seb, right? Or Aaron...”

“Stop panicking. I only called to let you know that Aaron's on his way home, and Seb is a little angel.”

“He didn't cry did he?” 

“No, he was a good baby all night.”

“No, I meant Aaron.” - laughed Robert.

“You're lucky he didn't hear that.” - smiled Chas. - “It took him a while to get going if that's what you mean. But last night was a success. I might've heard the bedtime story though.” - she added. It was true she was listening in when they had that skype call. She didn't want to bother, but she stayed by the door and just listened. - “Ain't he a bit too young for that?”

“What? It was a good old fashioned love story.”

“You didn't have to go too far to think of the plot...” - she smirked. It was kind of about him and Aaron. Obviously, since it was Seb's bedtime story loads of other stuff got into it, but it was still recognizable. 

“Well, you can't really blame me, my wedding anniversary is coming up.”

“Speaking of which....”

“No, I'm not telling you.”

“I didn't even ask anything!”

“But you wanted to.” - he answered shaking his head although he knew Chas can't see that.

“Aaron's nervous.” 

“He doesn't need to be, he's gonna love it.”

“Come on Robert, give me something.” 

“Nope. Just, take care of Seb, and call us if he gets too fussy. I gotta go now, I have a meeting before I meet Aaron for lunch.”

“Arghh fine.” - she said giving up. - “Just make sure to tell me everything when you come to pick him up.”

“Yeah sure.” - laughed Robert before he hung up. God this day was already exhausting and lunchtime was still so far away... 

* * *

“I know, I'm running late, but I can't seem to find a damn spot to park the car.” - said Aaron on the phone. They were supposed to meet 10 minutes ago and Robert was too impatient to wait any longer. Clive was already there and they went through the paperwork one more time. Robert chose a little cafe in the nearby village. There was no way he was doing this at home. It was something that only concerned family and he didn't want to share it with other people, and he certainly didn't want it to be village gossip two seconds after it happens. - “Why are we meeting here anyway?”

“Better coffee?” - said Robert quickly. - “Come on just try to park the car, I'm in the cafe... erm... it's called Corner Bistro.” 

“Okay, I think I saw that on the way... it might be another 10 minutes but I'll try and hurry. Get me a coffee will ya.” - he said hanging up. 

“So, everything's clear?” - asked Clive.

“Yeah, it's fine.”

“Then why are you nervous?” 

“I'm not.”

“Come on Robert, we've been working together for years. I've seen you making deals worth millions of dollars, and you were much more relaxed.” 

“Course I was... that was only business. This... this is important. This really matters.” - he said, and he meant it. - “Besides, I'm not nervous... just excited.” - he added. By the time he ordered another coffee for himself, and one for Aaron, he saw his husband walking through the door. He was obviously surprised to see their lawyer there. 

“Erm... what's going on? You're not in trouble are ya?” - he asked sitting down. - “Just tell me, Robert, I wanna know!” - he said worried.

“It's fine, it's good news.” - he said reassuring him while he patted him on the thigh.

“Hello Aaron, nice to see you.” - smiled Clive.

“Yeah, depends on why you're here.” - he said in true Aaron style. Robert scoffed and nodded to Clive to get the papers out. 

“I think I let your husband tell you the details, I'm gonna make a phone call. I'll be back in a few minutes, then you sign it and I'll be on my way.” - he said as he left them alone. 

“Okay, now you're scaring me.” - said Aaron, trying to muffle a nervous sigh.

“Just... let me tell you what it's about okay?” - asked Robert and Aaron nodded. - “Okay, so... you remember when we first talked about you adopting Seb?” - he asked and Aaron's face lit up immediately.

“Yeah.... when Rebecca vanished.”

“Yeah, and then she was back in our lives and the whole thing just got....”

“Forgotten...” - he frowned.

“No, not forgotten, it's just.... we had other things to focus on.”

“Yeah, I know.” 

“But now... “- continued Robert. - “Now I think it's time for us to talk about it again. Look I know we haven't discussed anything about it but.... would you..... do you still....”

“Of course I still want it, how can you ask me that.” - laughed Aaron as he hit him playfully on the arm.

“Okay, I was just checking.” - murmured Robert – “Clive got the papers ready... we just need to sign, and then... it's done.' 

“Really? You got it sorted? All of it?” - he asked still smiling, as he reached for the documents. - “That's why you were acting so weird lately...” - he said to himself really.

“Yeah. Erm.. one more thing.”

“What is it?” - asked Aaron as he withdrew his hands.

“I got one more little detail changed.” - he said as he placed the papers in front of Aaron.

“Sebastian Sugden-Dingle?” - he asked his eyes already filling up with tears. 

“Yeah... since we're married, I wanted him to have my name.... our name. Because if he's ours, he should..... I've always wanted him to have my last name. There's no point in him being White. He's a Sugden. A Sugden-Dingle. And I know we agreed when we got married but... we haven't changed our names legally. We should. What do you say?”

“Aaron Sugden-Dingle?” - asked Aaron trying it out. - “I love it.” - he smiled wiping a tear away.

“You do?” - asked Robert with the biggest smile.

“Yeah, I really do.” - repeated Aaron before he leaned in to kiss him. They were in public and it wasn't their sort of thing, but Aaron thought this moment right there... it was worth the exception. 

“Everything's alright?” - asked Clive getting back to the table.

“Yeah, we're ready to sign.”

“So should I get the papers for your names as well?” - he asked.

“You got that ready as well?” - asked Aaron surprised.

“Yeah, I was hoping you'd say yes.”

“Why would I say no... it was my idea in the first place.” - he laughed – “But... we need new IDs and passports and everything.”

“I got it sorted. I have a mate, so the process will be a lot … smoother if you will.” - said Clive. - “I text you when it's ready, then you can come to my office to pick it up. Obviously, until then you have to use your old ones.” 

“Okay, that's fine.” - said Robert grinning. - “We can wait a bit longer.” 

“You only have to wait until Monday. Robert here has been on my case about it for weeks.” - laughed Clive.

“Really?” - asked Aaron looking from the lawyer to his husband. 

“What can I say... I was impatient.” - shrugged Robert. 

“Okay, shall we sign?” - asked Clive as he got his pen.

It was a fairly quick process. Clive summed it up for Aaron, and they went through everything again. Then they signed every paper, and Clive – as he promised – left, leaving the two of them alone.

“I can't believe it. It's official.”

“Yeah... well, it's gonna be on Monday. Until then, only Seb's called Sugden-Dingle. Weird, innit?” - smiled Robert.

“My son...” - whispered Aaron zoning out a bit.

“He was always yours Aaron. Always.” - said Robert stroking his cheek. - “Come on, we need to get home, I promised Liv we're gonna celebrate together before we get going.” 

“Get going? Where?”

“I might have a booking... I think you're gonna like it. But we have to leave in time because it's a bit far away.”

“Why? Where are you taking me?”

“You'll see. “ - he smirked as he stood up, and dragged Aaron towards the door.

* * *

“You know I've spent the whole day in a car.” - said Aaron sulking as they turned another corner. Robert was smirking because although it must have been exhausting for his husband, he couldn't wait to see his face when they arrive.

“I think the place is gonna make up for it.” - he said simply. 

“Oh yeah? You think so?” - asked Aaron sarcastically. 

“Don't start, we're almost there. And it's supposed to be our anniversary.”

“Which is tomorrow.” 

“We're gonna spend the whole day in bed, I think that's pretty good, considering that Seb doesn't really let us sleep in.” - he chuckled. - “Still not looking familiar?” - he asked as he parked the car. Aaron didn't even realized they arrived. He was busy complaining about everything. He looked out the window... then opened the door, and got out of the car. - “What do you think?” - asked Robert smirking.

“You serious?” - he asked as he recognized the Barden Park Hotel.

“Reckon I owed you a night in here... for a long time.” - he smiled as he shut the door, and got their bag from the backseat. They haven't packed much, it fitted perfectly into one bag, even with Robert's skincare products. - “Aaron?” - he asked when he realized that his husband hasn't said a word since they arrived. 

“It's.. erm... I like it.” 

“Last time... I made a mess of things. I wanted to make it up to you ever since. I know you don't have the most pleasant memories but... I'd like to change that.” - he said as he stepped closer to stroke the back of his neck. - “Come on, you must be starving.”

“Good afternoon checking in?” - asked the lady.

“Yes please.” - said Robert flashing a smile at her. Aaron stood awkwardly next to him, he was never really comfortable with stuff like this, no matter how many times they've done it. He wasn't a dirty secret anymore, Robert was his husband, but he hated the small talk, even if it was necessary for them to get the room. - “I have a booking under Robert Sugden-Dingle.” - he said before he turned to look at Aaron. He winked at him then turned back to the lady, who got their reservation and quickly sorted their keys.

Two minutes later they were in the suite, and Aaron was gobsmacked. Champagne on ice and flowers on the bed.

“It's not our honeymoon.” - he scoffed as he lifted up a rose petal.

“No, but I told them it's our anniversary, so ….” - said Robert busy opening the bottle. - “To us, to our family... to you.” - he said as he gave the glass to Aaron.

“To me? Why?” - he asked confused.

“Because before you... I never wanted a family... not really. Before you, I didn't feel the need to settle down, to have someone by my side..... I couldn't imagine loving someone... not really... not until you.”

“Shut up.” - he said blushing. 

“It's true. And now.... we're a proper family.... even if we have to wait for the papers until Monday.”

“This....” - said Aaron looking around – “Is amazing.... you're amazing. I never thought I could have all this... but... you made it possible. And.... and now with Seb... I can't wait to tell him.”

“He doesn't understand it yet...”

“It don't matter. I know he's mine... I've always treated him like he was my own but... from now on... he really is... he's legally mine... that feels different.”

“Good different?”

“The best.” - he smiled – “Come here.” - he said pulling Robert closer.

“What about the champagne?” 

“It can wait.” - he said before he took the glass from Robert's hand, placed it on the table and kissed him. It was like time stopped. It was just them, in that moment nothing else mattered. 

Minutes passed, and they were on the bed, still in clothes... just... kissing. Aaron pushed Robert on his back, got on top of him, but didn't do much apart from stroking his hand up and down his chest. They felt complete, they definitely weren't in need of rushing things, even if they were both painfully hard. The minimum amount of friction they got wasn't enough. But Robert could only smile against Aaron's lips, as he fisted his hand in his hair, trying to pull him even closer. They didn't say a word. They didn't have to. They were so in sync, they just knew how to touch, when to move... it was like a dance.

They were still only kissing when all of a sudden Aaron stopped and left the bed. Robert propped himself on his elbows to watch his husband kneeling down to search for something in their bag. He found it fast enough. He chucked the lube on the bed before he climbed on top of Robert again and kissed him with more force than before. Robert let his legs fell open, so Aaron could get closer. Their crotches met when they both started grinding, it was such a natural mechanism that they didn't even realize how worked up they were until Aaron broke the kiss.

“Strip.” - he said already unbuttoning Robert's shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow... officially Sugden-Dingle. That was a nice surprise Robert... but what about the surrogacy?


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert keeps up his game, not telling Aaron about the potential surrogacy plans.   
> How long before it gets too much?

“Sorry.” - started Aaron as soon as they stepped into the pub and saw Chas behind the bar. - “I know we're late.” - he said looking around to find Seb. - “Where is he?” - he asked and Robert just laughed behind him with a hand on Aaron's shoulder, as he saw Chas pointing to the corner booth. Seb was there, stuffing his face. He was adorable, it was the company that bothered Aaron. 

“Vic.... Diane.” - said Robert nodding while Aaron scooped up Seb in his arms. 

“Hiya.” - he smiled at the boy, ignoring Vic's welcome. - “You had fun with Nana?” - he asked gently tickling his tummy. Seb grinned at him, but he wanted his other daddy so much he almost managed to squirm his way out of Aaron's arms. - “Alright, alright.” - said Aaron passing him onto Robert. 

“Hi Seb, you missed us?” - Seb's answer was a tight hug, and Robert decided it meant yes. 

Aaron glared at Vic and Diane, but before they could say another word he left them and went behind the bar. The tension was obvious but nobody wanted to make a fuss, so Robert gestured them to follow him. Chas asked Marlon to mind the bar, and she went after them as well.

“Care to tell me what that was about?” - asked Chas closing the door behind her. Aaron was sitting with his feet up, looking furious, while Robert stood next to him with Seb in his arms, and Vic and Diane just... looked at each other... not knowing how to start. - “So??” - asked Chas again.

“It's complicated.” - said Vic finally.

“One way of putting it.” - scoffed Aaron.

“Aaron.” - warned Robert. He glanced at Seb who must've sensed the tension because his smiling face turned into a frowny one. 

“Give him here.” - he said to Robert – “I take him to have some fresh air.” - Robert didn't wanna argue, and it was probably for the best if Aaron wasn't there for this, so he handed Seb over, and watched them go.

“Aaron please.”- said Vic as Aaron passed her, but Aaron ignored her completely before he shut the door loudly behind him. 

“What's going on??” - asked Chas again – “Nobody talks to me and I'm getting tired of this. You!” - she said pointing at Diane and Vic – “Came back without an explanation and You!” - she said pointing at her son in law – “Are keeping your gob shut and it's suspicious! One of ya... start talking!” - she demanded. 

“It's my fault.” - said Vic finally – “I missed home... I missed the village, I couldn't get used to the new place.”

“So you moved back?” - asked Chas and she nodded. - “I can't believe it.” - said Chas shaking her head. - “You do know that they moved away for you right?” - she gestured while she glared at her. 

“Come on Chas, it's hardly fair.” - said Diane.

“Fair? So it's fair that my son moved to the other end of the country for her... and now I only see him every two weeks or so? Not to mention my grandson... Fair... “- she repeated with an upset tone. 

“Robert, pet, I thought you talked to him.” - said Diane. 

“About what? He has a right to be upset... I can't listen to this.” - he said storming out.

“Robert!” - called out Vic, but it was no use. 

Robert didn't have to go far to spot his husband and his son. They were on the swings, Seb on Aaron's lap, gently swaying back and forth.

“Hey, you alright?” - asked Robert as he got closer. 

“Yeah, I just... I can't deal with them right now. I wanted today to be perfect.”

“They haven't ruined it... not if we don't let them.” - he smiled. - “So.... have you told him?” - he asked glanced at Seb.

“Yeah, not sure he understood any of it.” - smiled Aaron. 

“He will.” - answered Robert kissing Seb's head. - “Sugden-Dingle... you do know that we're gonna have our hands full in a couple of years?”

“What why?” 

“He's a Sugden... and a Dingle... you really need to ask for a reason?” - he laughed, and a second later Aaron started laughing as well. It was Robert's phone what broke their moment. It wasn't the first time it rang, but Robert ignored it every time. 

“Why don't you pick it up? Who is it?” - asked Aaron standing up from his spot. 

“Erm... nobody... just business, it can wait.” 

“Business? Do they know it's Sunday?” - asked Aaron a bit suspicious, but in the end, he decided that they've met all sorts through the years... one more weirdo didn't really mean anything. 

“Probably not.” - smiled Robert – “That's why I've been ignoring it. Okay... why don't we have a drink... celebrate.... tell your mum.”

“Erm... no, not with them in there.” - he said thinking about Vic and Diane.

“Okay, how about I go back, make sure they're not there, and then you two can join us?” 

“Okay.” - nodded Aaron. - “I just don't wanna fight. Not today. I'm happy today.”

“I understand.”

“I don't hate your sister you know.” - he added because he felt like Robert needed to hear that.

“I know.” - he said stroking his cheek. - “But you're not ready to talk to her. Aaron, I understand.”

“I love you.”

“Love you too.” - said Robert.

“Love youuuu.” - repeated Seb, clearly wanting a part in the conversation. Robert and Aaron just looked at each other with the biggest smile on their faces, because this was the first time Seb has said this.

* * *

“Sugden-Dingle?” - asked Chas grinning. They went back to the pub eventually after Robert made sure they were alone, so it was only them and Chas and Paddy at the back.

“Yeah, he's got his name sorted out.” - smiled Aaron looking at the boy on his lap – “And ours due tomorrow... that's what Clive said right?” - he asked Robert to confirm it. 

“Yeah, he said he's gonna text us when it's ready.” - answered Robert putting his arm around Aaron's shoulder.

“That's fantastic! Right, Paddy?” - asked Chas while she stole Seb away from Aaron.

“Yeah, congrats.”

“So, you're a Sugden-Dingle now.” - said Chas to Seb. - “I think it suits him.” – she smiled looking at Robert and Aaron, while she occupied Seb by tickling him. He didn't understand much of this, but from her tone he knew that whatever happened it was good.

“Where will you sleep tonight?” - asked Paddy – “You have time for a pint?” - he said to Aaron.

“The Mill.” - said Robert as he stood up, taking Seb back from Chas. - “I'll go home with this one, it's his bedtime soon. You stay, yeah? Have a drink.” - he said kissing his cheek.

“I'll be home to read him.” - smiled Aaron. Neither of them noticed how Chas and Paddy looked at each other. It was still weird for them to witness domestic family moments between them, even if they knew how close they were. 

“Go on.” - sighed Aaron as soon as the door closed behind Robert. 

“Go on what?” - asked Paddy.

“You can tell me how you disapprove. How you think it's a bad idea.... the usual anti-Robert speech.”

“What? I wasn't... I don't...” - stuttered Paddy.

“So you're fine with it?” 

“It's your life luv.” - interrupted his mum.

“I know... it's you lot who always have a problem with something.” 

“Well, we don't.” - she said – “Right Paddy?”

“Yeah... it's just, I miss you mate. Ever since you moved away... and now you're here, so I thought we could have a pint or two. That's all.” - Aaron didn't really believe it, but he chose to ignore it because another fight wasn't something he wanted to get into. 

“Okay.... but only one pint though.” - he said as they headed to the bar – “I promised Seb a bedtime story.” 

* * *

Monday rolled on, and they were busy grinning ear to ear about their official names. Clive called them first thing, so they just popped over to Hotten, signed some papers than they were on their way back home... a home that didn't mean Emmerdale anymore. Home to their new house, to Liv... to their life together.

Seb was fussy so 10 minutes into the ride Aaron had to sit next to him on the backseat, because he wouldn't settle otherwise. He had to be entertained, or he screamed down the place. Aaron sitting there was the better option.

“You two okay there?” - asked Robert checking on them from the rearview mirror. 

“Yeah, well, as long as I keep talking, and we keep on playing.... right Seb? You little terror.” - he laughed at him tapping his nose.

“Why don't you let him play with that app?” - asked Robert. They spent a lot of time thinking about what could improve his skills in a playful way and occupies him enough so they could have time to have an actual conversation with each other. 

“What do you think we've been doing for the last 3 hours?” - laughed Aaron. 

“Oh, I thought... well I don't know what I thought to be honest.” - smiled Robert.

“Course... you were busy singing to the radio.” - scoffed Aaron. 

“You didn't like it?” - he asked in a daring tone while they locked eyes for a second. Aaron didn't answer just bit his lip. - “Yeah, that's what I thought.” - smirked Robert to himself. But his good mood was shortlived when his phone started ringing. He recognised the number and immediately declined. Before Aaron could say a word.

“Who was it?” - he heard his husband's voice. Robert cursed the sun the moon and every fucking star for his luck but tried to act cool anyway.

“I don't know.”- he shrugged. - “I'm driving, it's not like I'm gonna answer it.”

“You never took that rule seriously.” - laughed Aaron.

“Yeah well... now Seb's in the car as well.” - he said, and to be honest it sounded like an appropriate reason. Aaron didn't question him further so he thought he was in the clear. He just hoped he wouldn't get another call before they arrive. That would've been really suspicious. 

* * *

Robert knew he had to call her back, he was ignoring her for days, and it wasn't a smart thing. He asked her for help in the first place, and she said she'd be in touch when she has some information. She's been trying to call him for days now, and Robert kept on declining the call.

“Emilia, sorry for the delay.” - he said through the phone. Aaron was busy making Seb's dinner, and Robert took the opportunity to nip upstairs and make that phone call.

“I started to think that you weren't interested anymore.” - she said joking.

“No, no of course we are.” - said Robert already panicking and hoping he didn't blow their chances by ignoring her calls by choice.

“Good, because I called you to give some good news. I found a couple who could help you guys out, give you some information about their journey.”

“That... that was fast.” - said Robert surprised – “I mean you said it might be weeks.”

“Yeah, well I bumped into them yesterday and told them about you and your husband.”

“Okay... wow... that's erm... thank you.”

“ROBERT! YOU DONE YET? I NEED SOME HELP HERE!” - he heard Aaron's shout.

“Emilia, sorry I have to go, can I call you back tomorrow?” - he said in a hurry.

“Yeah sure, I just wanted to give you the heads up. Call me, then we can discuss the details.”

Robert hung up, let out a massive sigh, then went back downstairs, totally forgetting about that shower he was supposed to take. At least that's what he told Aaron, so when Aaron saw him in the same clothes he was before, he called him out on it.

“What have you done?” - he asked. He got his hands full with Seb who currently enjoyed throwing his dinner everywhere, so the kitchen was in a right state.... as much as Aaron because he got some of the mashed potatoes as well.

“What are you talking about? Look at the state of ya.” - laughed Robert as he stepped towards him, grabbing a towel in the process to help clean him up.

“Not a quick shower I assume, judging by your clothes.” - he said looking him up and down, while he wiped his jumper. Seb just brought forward their laundry day... what a joy.

“Oh yeah... no... changed my mind. I thought... we could have a bath or something.... together.” - he smirked thinking how smooth it sounded. It worked because even if Aaron had doubts, the promise of foreplay – and it was definitely going to be foreplay – immediately got him in a mood.

“Eww...”- they heard Liv coming home. - “Why do I always have to walk in on your dirty conversations?”

“Calm down it's only a bath.” - said Aaron rolling his eyes.

“Erm... no, it's not.... and I'm done talking about it. It's disgusting enough as it is.” - she said going upstairs.

“How about you go and clean this monster up, and I get everything sorted here.” - said Robert – “Then... we have that bath.”

“Sounds perfect.” - smiled Aaron already taking Seb out of his chair. - “Come on mate, time to have a date with the shower.”

“Bubble?” - asked Seb excited.

“Yeah, yeah I can get you bubbles as well.” - smiled Aaron as he carried him upstairs. Robert watched them disappear in the corner before he got his phone out, turned it off, put it on the shelf, then sighed in relief. He knew he had to tell Aaron at some point, but he still wanted to wait until he knew more about this couple... more about... everything. He had to tell Aaron facts, and not what-ifs and maybes, so he had to hold onto this little white lie, just for a bit longer.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb goes to nursery for the first time, and Robert decides to come clean.

The house was quiet, everybody was sleeping.... apart from Robert and Aaron. Robert didn't know how Aaron managed to do it, but he put Seb in bed, with only a minimum amount of fuss, and currently he was asleep – he checked twice – and since Liv told them about a big test coming up the next day, she took an early night, to be relaxed. Robert helped her study, so they were pretty confident it would go well. That left them well and truly alone, without having to do any cleaning up, or washing – thanks to Seb they had their typical laundry day the day before.

“Can you hear that?” - asked Aaron as Robert came back from the bathroom.

“Hear what?” - he asked confused while he got under the covers.

“Exactly.” - smirked Aaron. Robert wasted no time to kiss him. It wasn't meant to be this heated. They didn't need to rush, but the thought of finally being able to spend some quality time together got them both in the mood. - “Lay back....lose the shirt first though.” - he whispered to Robert as he gently pushed him on his back. Robert did as he was told, eager to feel Aaron's lips all over his body. 

“Get this off.” - muttered Robert, tugging on Aaron's shirt. He needed to feel him close so he pushed their bodies together. It made Aaron groan before he started grinding down on him.

“I'm gonna crush ya.” - he laughed while he tried to repress a moan. He failed. 

“No, you won't.” - answered Robert buckling his hips upwards as he got his hands on Aaron's hips, and before he knew he slipped them under the material grabbing his arse. - “Grab the lube.” - he told him, but he didn't let him go for a second. It was an uncomfortable position, but Aaron knew he had no choice because there was no way Robert would ease his grip on him. 

“God, Robert...” - moaned Aaron dropping his head on Robert's shoulder. He could hear his husband's soft chuckle before he felt his lips on his neck, just below his ear. Robert knew what he was doing, he knew Aaron was seconds away from begging. He could hear Aaron's whimpering as he grazed his earlobe with his teeth. - “Robert... “ - panted Aaron – “I need....” - he didn't say anything else but Robert could read his mind. It was like a superpower. Aaron never had to elaborate, Robert just knew what to do... how to do it. And it was always a pleasure. They never stopped grinding, while Robert pushed a finger inside... then another one. - “Ahhh fuck...” - hissed Aaron trying to get more friction. He wanted to get his hands on Robert's cock but he knew it would put a stop to what his husband was currently doing. They were too hyped to go slow and Aaron was too greedy to let go. 

Minutes passed and Aaron knew Robert was avoiding his prostate on purpose. He tried circling his hips, he tried everything, but the only kind of answer he got was Robert's laugh.

“Stop trying.” - he said grinning. Aaron lifted his head from his shoulder to look into his eyes, and there it was, that smug smile plastered on his face... that smile that made Aaron fall in love with him when he wanted to hate him, that smile that could make Aaron do anything. 

“Shut up and get on with it.” - he groaned before he kissed him. Robert pulled his fingers out almost immediately, and he was ready to flip them over, but Aaron didn't let him. - “No, stay here.” - he said biting his lip and Robert almost lost it. He laid back and watched his husband. He let him do everything in his pace. He only closed his eyes for a few seconds while Aaron gave him a tug or two, right before he was slowly sinking down on him. Robert grabbed his arms, then stroked his way over Aaron's thighs, squeezing them hard. The kind of hard that would leave a mark. He let Aaron set the pace, and he gave him a few minutes of agony before he finally started stroking his cock. 

“Try not to get it on the sheets.” - said Robert out of breath.

“Really smooth...” - scoffed Aaron before he let out a long moan, started to quicken up his pace.

“I mean it Aaron, we only put it on yesterday.”

“Shut up Robert.” - he moaned. - “Sit up.” - he ordered. Robert knew he wouldn't last long in that position, none of them would, but he did it, wrapped his hands around Aaron, pulling him closer.

“I want you on your back.” - he groaned in his ears knowing that their release was only seconds away.

“Take me then.” - whispered Aaron knowing fully well how it turned his husband on. Robert wasted no time flipping him over, as he thrust inside him making them both moan.

“Fucking hell.” - smiled Aaron. Robert leaned down to kiss him, and he was ready to move when Aaron told him he needed a minute. 

“You think we were loud?” - he asked Aaron as he ran his fingers through his hair.

“Nah, everything's still quiet.”

“I'll check on Seb though.” - said Robert, and after Aaron gave him a nod, he finally pulled out and got out of bed. He could hear Aaron's voice of discomfort, and he couldn't help but smile to himself.

* * *

The next day he couldn't wait for Aaron to get out of the house... only he didn't seem like someone in a hurry.

“Erm... you forgetting something?” - he asked him. Aaron gave him a puzzled look when Robert sighed opening his mouth again – “Work? Thought you said you have a delivery or something.” 

“I do, but only after lunch. Besides, we agreed to take Seb to nursery... you didn't forget did ya?” - he asked and in that moment Robert remembered. They had the date with the nursery, because they wanted to make sure Seb wouldn't freak out if they just leave him there one day. So they decided to take him for 4 hours a day in every week, then if he likes it, it can be a daily thing.

“Shit!” - he cursed closing his eyes. 

“You forgot.”

“No... I mean yeah... but... it's not like I had anything for today. It's cool.” - he said already thinking about how he won't be able to call back Emilia until after lunchtime. 

“So... you're gonna dress him up or what?” - asked Aaron looking at him like he had two heads. 

“Yeah... alright I'm going.” - he said heading upstairs. 

“What are you two whispering about?” - asked Liv coming down the stairs right after she passed Robert on her way. 

“Nothing, we just need to take Seb to nursery.”

“Aww, I'm sure he's gonna like it... eventually.” - she smiled.

“We can drop you off after if you'd like.”

“No, I'm alright, I need to go in earlier.... you know... the test?” - she said grabbing a toast from Robert's abandoned plate, before she got her bag, ready to go.

“Oh yeah, good luck with it.”

“Thanks, good luck with the porridge monster.” - she laughed. Aaron chuckled to himself. Seemed like that nickname stuck with Seb. At least for now. 

Ten minutes later Robert got back with Seb in his arms. The little boy was a happy camper today, or he looked like it, and Aaron was glad. He'd rather get into the next chapter of their life with a smiling kid, instead of a crying one.

“Alright mate, you're alright?” - he smiled at him as he took him from Robert. 

“Dada.” - he answered hugging him. Aaron thought his heart would burst. He could never get enough of the magic Seb cuddles. 

“Seb, you know where we're going today?” - asked Robert, taking his little hand. - “We're going to nursery.”

“He doesn't know what that is Robert.” - whispered Aaron.

“I know, but I can hardly say playground.” - he said but it was a mistake because Seb did understand that word, and he got all excited. Robert looked at Aaron with a “now look what you made me do” kinda face before Aaron took over.

“Okay, it might not be the playground, but I promise you there will be so many toys there. Sounds fun, right?” - he asked trying to sound exciting. 

“Come on, get him his breakfast, then we can go.” - said Robert as he sat down. - “Oi, where's my other toast?”

“Oh yeah, Liv got it.” - laughed Aaron as he prepared Seb's food. There wasn't much to prepare, it was little mini muffins. Robert made them the day before. 

“How's that he can have that for breakfast, but I can't?” - he pouted as Aaron placed the plate in front of Seb.

“It's because... because he's my favorite that's why.” - he laughed kissing Seb's head. The boy let out a loud squeak, and that made both Robert and Aaron laugh.

“Hear that buddy... your daddy's playing favorites.” - he said to his son. Seb looked at him with a smug smile like he fully understood what that meant. - “You're lucky you're cute.” - chuckled Robert. 

* * *

They made it there just in time. Seb realized something was up, the minute they went through the door. He was still content in Robert's arms, but he was very alarmed. Both of his dads could see that.

There was a friendly young woman greeting them in the main hall, she was smiley, and Seb took a liking to her immediately thank god.

“Hi, erm... you must be Mr...”

“Actually there's a little bit of change with the name.” - interrupted Robert before she could finish. - “Here I got all the documents, his last name is Sugden-Dingle.” - he said handing over the papers. 

“Alright, that's okay, I write it on his board.” - she nodded. - “You need to confirm it with the headmaster, but there won't be any problems, it's just protocol.” - she added.

“Okay, thank you.” - said Aaron, feeling a bit weird. These kinds of social situations always left him a bit uneasy. Robert could tell, so he grabbed his hand squeezing it lightly. That got him a weak smile before they were led to another room. Other kids were there with their parents. The little ones were playing, some of them were crying... it was a bit chaotic, but all in all, it seemed typical. Robert got Seb down, taking off his little coat, while Aaron looked around quickly. The nice friendly lady – Camille – left them alone for a minute, sorting out Seb's papers. 

“What do you think?” - asked Aaron whispering to Robert.

“It looks.. nice... I think. You?” 

“I don't know.... don't you think he's too little for this?” - he asked nervous.

“We agreed... and okay I prefer him home with us, but we need to pick up on the job front. We slacked too much as it is.” - said Robert and Aaron knew he was right. Of course, he knew, but it was his little boy, and he wasn't ready to let go. - “Besides, it's just a couple of hours a week. It's not like he's gonna be here all day every day.” - he smiled at Aaron. 

“Okay, you can go to Mrs Howard now. Seb and I will stay here, playing with... let's just see... these blocks maybe?” - she asked turning to Seb, pointing to the big pile of colorful blocks on the shelf next to them. She could see the hesitation on their faces so she smiled as she looked at them. - “Don't worry it's the first door down the hall, we'll be here, and if Seb needs you I come and get you, alright?” - she asked. Seb seemed to occupy himself with the toys, but Robert knew if they both go, and they don't prepare him, he's gonna throw a tantrum.

“I go, you... stay here for a bit, then if you think he's okay, come after me.” - said Robert and Aaron nodded. He glanced at Seb one more time before he stepped to the hallway, leaving them in the playroom. Aaron felt Camille's eyes on him, and he knew he didn't need to explain himself but he felt like he wanted to.

“It's just... we don't want him getting upset.” - he shrugged as he took a seat on a small bench. - “Hey buddy, you're gonna be alright here playing with these cool toys right?” - he asked. - “I just need to make sure you dad didn't get lost or something. You know how silly he can get, right?” - he winked at him, and Seb chuckled at that. - “I'll be back soon, you can build a tower for me, yeah?” - he asked before he stood up to find Robert. He didn't get too far because Seb quickly realized that Aaron was about to leave and he couldn't let that happen. So he ran after him, hugging his legs, making it impossible for him to move.

“Dada no.” - he said pouting. 

“Oi, it's okay.” - he said picking him up. 

“You can go, I'm sure we'll be fine.” - tried Camille. 

“Just a sec.” - he told her. - “Okay mate, come on I show you something.” - he said stepping out in the hallway with him. He pointed in the distance, to the big wooden door across the hall. - “You see that door?” - he asked Seb. Seb nodded and it just made Aaron smile, he was too adorable. - “Your dad is in there, that's where I'm going, then we'll be back, and we play a bit then we go home... together. Alright?” - he asked tickling him a bit. He saw as Seb nodded slowly, but he wasn't sure he understand it really. 

“See Seb? Your daddy won't be far.” - she said to the boy smiling. - “Come on, why don't we build that tower for you dad, hmm?” 

“Come on mate, I wanna see it when I get back, alright?” - he winked. Two more minutes later he could finally join Robert in the headmaster's office. 

* * *

“He can manage a couple of hours, right Seb?” - asked Robert turning to their son. They were on their way back home but stopped at the playground. Seb was smiling, to be honest, he had a good time at nursery. Maybe because both Robert and Aaron stayed there after they finished the chat with Mrs Howard, but at least it was a success. For the first time, it was enough. They were both a bit worried about tomorrow though.

“I really hope you're right.” - sighed Aaron as he pushed Seb on the swings. That's when he noticed Robert looking at his phone for at least the tenth time. - “You expecting a call or something?” - he asked point-blank.

“No, well... I don't know, it's just a potential client, he said maybe he's gonna give me a ring about an offer.”

“Oh really? Who is it?”

“Doesn't matter.”- shrugged Robert putting his phone back into his pocket. -”I'm not that bothered when this little genius here made that awesome building all by himself.” - he said to Seb, making him smile.

“Oi, I was helping him!” - said Aaron, although he didn't forget how suspicious Robert was acting for days now. He tried to let it go. Maybe it was only in his head. It had to be.

“Oh hello.” - they heard a high pitched voice from across the playground. They looked in the direction to see a woman, in a bright yellow coat making her way towards them, pushing a pram in front of her. - “Hi, I'm Julie, I live across the street, you must be the new neighbors.” - she smiled. She was too cheery for Aaron's liking. - “This is my little angel Luna.” - she added and Robert immediately thought that she's either weird or just watched too much Harry Potter. Who gives a name like Luna to their kid anyway?

“Hi, erm... yeah... I'm Robert, this is Aaron, my husband... and this... is Seb.” - he said tapping Seb's head.

“Nice to meet you, oh my god your son is so cute.” - she cooed. Aaron was already sick of her and Robert almost lost his shit because Aaron tried so hard not to make a face at her.

“Thank you...” - he couldn't say anything else because Julie started talking... again.

“There's another gay couple down the road, they have two kids, they're very friendly.” - she said and Aaron's face was a picture. Like he just didn't know how to respond to a stupid comment like that.

“Brilliant.” - he said, not even trying to look interested.

“Sorry actually we have to get back, this little one needs feeding and... you have that meeting haven't ya?” - asked Robert turning to Aaron.

“Yeah.. .erm... yeah... okay let's go.” - he said starting to walk away.

“Oh, okay, hope we meet up soon!” - she shouted after them. - “There's a parents group meeting every Friday at 6pm in the cafe!”

“Note to self, don't leave the house between 5:30pm and 8pm on a Friday. Just in case.” - whispered Robert and Aaron just smiled at him. Good thing they were walking away from the woman so she couldn't respond. She was.... a lot.

“Note to self, be aware of the crazy people more like.” - scoffed Aaron. - “Who cares about “the gay couple down the road”?” - mocked Aaron.

“Come on, she tried to be friendly.”

“She tried too hard.”

“Alright, yeah she was... a bit too much. But we have to meet these people sooner or later.”

“Can I vote for later?” - asked Aaron as they reached their house.

“Your wish is my command.” - smiled Robert kissing him lightly as they stepped inside.

* * *

“Okay yeah...” - said Robert a bit too excited. - “So they definitely want to meet up?” - he asked as he paced in the room. Aaron was still on that scrap run and Liv wasn't home yet, so he started cooking while Seb played downstairs, where he can see him, and he finally made that call he wanted all day. To be honest, he called Emilia the minute Aaron was out the door, but she had a meeting and she had to call him back. Robert was worried that Aaron will be home by then but looked like he had his lucky day today - “Okay, yeah, Friday's doable.” - he said to Emilia. He didn't notice Aaron coming home, he was busy cooking and speaking. Aaron could only see Robert's back. He figured he must be on the phone. The only thing he didn't know was who was he talking to. - “No, I haven't talked to him yet. I know... I will.” - he heard Robert and his heart started beating faster. - “They want to meet us both?” - he asked with a slight bit of worry in his voice. - “Yeah I know, it's great, I just have to talk to Aaron first... and.... yeah... exactly.” - Aaron had no idea what was going on but he started to be sick of these secrets. He knew there was something. He knew! The anger started boiling in him, but he tried to stay calm, for Seb's sake. Seb, who just noticed him standing in between the living room and the stairs.

“Dada!” - he started shouting and Robert immediately turned over. He saw Aaron stepping towards Seb, giving him a big kiss, then he looked directly at him.

“Yeah, erm... Emilia, tell them Friday's good. Yeah, around 3pm. Okay, see you there. Bye.” - he said hanging up. He was looking at Aaron the whole time. - “Hi, how was your afternoon?”

“Quit it Robert, who was that?”

“Okay, I thought we could have a nice meal and then we could have a chat, I wanted...”

“Who was that woman... she's not....” - Robert didn't even need to hear the end of this sentence to know what his husband was getting at.

“Are you serious? Really? Aaron, I don't fucking care about anyone but you!”

“Then I'm sure you can tell me now what you were talking about on the phone... right? We don't need to wait until after dinner.”

“I wanted... “

“You wanted what? Get me drunk so I won't care?”

“Aaron, calm down you don't even know what it's about!”

“YEAH, THAT'S THE POINT.” - he said raising his voice. All it took for Seb to start crying.

“Okay, I'm taking Seb upstairs.” - said Robert moving towards them. But he stopped when he saw Aaron kneeling down to the boy.

“I'm sorry.” - said Aaron to the little boy. - “Sorry.”

“Mad?” - he asked as Aaron picked him up.

“No, I'm not mad Sebby.” - he hasn't called him Sebby for months now. - “We were just joking, right?” - he asked looking at Robert.

“Yeah, it's fine. We're just being silly.” - smiled Robert.

“Teddy.” - said Seb looking at his teddy bear abandoned on the floor. Aaron put him down so he can get to cuddle with his best friend.

“I'm sorry... but you've been acting weird for days... I thought... “ - started Aaron leaving his sentence hanging.

“Of course not!” - answered Robert before he rushed to the kitchen turning off the oven. - “Alright sit down... we need to talk. And it's important.” - Robert knew he had to come clean. He owned Aaron the truth. It was more than necessary if he wanted to go further with this plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how will Aaron react?


	18. Chapter 18

“So? I'm listening.” - said Aaron waiting for the explanation.

“Alright... just hear me out.” - answered Robert as he grabbed Aaron's hand. Aaron looked at him alarmed, he knew this had to be something important. - “It's about the surrogacy.” - he said finally and immediately saw Aaron's face drop.

“Robert... we said...”

“I know, okay?” - he reassured him – “Just listen, that's all I'm asking. It's good news. I promise.” 

“Is it?” - scoffed Aaron. - “My past hasn't changed Robert. I still have a record.”

“I know that, but there's a couple like us, with a similar situation... and they have a baby girl.”

“Through surrogacy?”

“Yeah.” - he smiled weakly.

“Let me guess, a nice straight couple where Mummy runs a million dollar worth business somewhere in the US?”

“Come on don't get snarky.” - tried Robert. - “It's a gay couple, and all I know is that one of them has a record but they still got the green light.” - Aaron didn't say a word, just looked away from Robert. Not that he was looking at him before. He stared at Seb clearly thinking. - “Look, they wanna meet us... this Friday.”

“What? Why?”

“So we could talk. Maybe they can help answer some questions we might have.”

“I don't know Robert.” 

“Look, I told Emilia...”

“The woman on the phone?” - asked Aaron quickly.

“Yeah...I told her that I won't push you, and I really won't.”

“Oh, so that's why you went behind my back, right?” - snapped Aaron as he stood up.

“I didn't...”

“You didn't what? If I hadn't walked in you'd still plan this meeting without me knowing a thing about it.” - he told him as he tried to get away from the whole goddamn situation.

“Aaron please...”

“Not now Robert. I....” - he was ready to leave him there, only he couldn't. Robert grabbed his arm and pulled him flush against his chest. 

“No, we have to sort this Aaron! It can really happen.” - he said before they realized that Seb was crying. 

“Let me go, Robert!” - gritted Aaron twisting himself to get free. They were both next to Seb in no time, trying to calm him down. - “Oi, it's alright mate.” - hushed Aaron as he picked him up and started swaying with him. Robert's hand covered Seb's back, and in that moment they looked at each other with Aaron.”

“Seb, would you like a muffin?” - asked Robert trying to cheer him up.

“Hear that? Daddy's gonna get you chocolate muffin. You love those.” - smiled Aaron.

“What's going on?” - asked Liv coming home. - “Why is he crying?”

“Can you stay with him? I need to talk to Aaron.” - said Robert. His eyes never left Aaron's.

“What's this about?” - asked Liv curiously while she got Seb in her arms.

“Dadda.” - sniffed Seb reaching for Robert.

“Okay buddy, it's alright.” - he said holding his little hand. - “Liv's gonna get you that muffin.” - he said looking at her – “There's food in the fridge for you as well. I haven't made fries but everything else is there. Knock yourself out.” 

“You're not gonna tell me then why you two were arguing? Because you were, right? Don't even try to deny it.” - she said to her brother. Aaron only shrugged as a response. - “Fine, but I want an explanation later. Sort it out. You only upset Seb.” - she said going to the kitchen. As soon as Seb got his muffin he was smiling again, the earlier argument he witnessed was long forgotten. 

“Come on.” - whispered Robert looking at the direction of the stairs. - “Please Aaron.”

“Okay.” - he sighed letting Robert lead the way. 

* * *

Needless to say their night was a bit.... frosty. Robert tried to explain to Aaron that it's possible for them to have more kids, but it looked like Aaron wasn't ready to hear any of it. He spent the majority of the night in Seb's room, just to avoid Robert, and since Robert promised he won't push it, he let him.

Robert didn't know whether Aaron told Liv about it or not, she didn't ask again that's for sure. The next morning she got up, gathered her bag and left in a hurry. Aaron was already in the kitchen tidying up when Robert walked down the stairs. It's him usually who wakes up first. He watched Aaron cleaning the table, and he only sensed that something was strange when he saw Seb, all dressed up, sitting in his high chair. Aaron looked at him for a second before he got his keys and bent down to pick up Seb's shoes.

“Where are you going?”- asked Robert as Aaron put the little shoes on Seb.

“Taking him to nursery, what do you think?”- he snapped. He was still angry.

“Okay, I get my ....”

“No, I'd rather do it alone.”

“Aaron....”

“ALONE, Robert!”

“Aaron we need to...... talk.” - by the time he finished the sentence, Aaron was out the door with Seb. Robert sighed as he sat down on the couch, thinking about how to get Aaron to talk, or how to make him listen. He knew what bothered his husband though. Of course, he did. Because he knew how bad Aaron wanted another child.... but after everything that happened... Natalie backing off when it was pretty much a done deal... after they started planning and all... it crushed him, and that kind of trust was hard to rebuild. Aaron was terrified that if... IF they have another chance the surrogate would change her mind halfway through the process, or worse... after the baby is born. That was the worst thing that could happen. Robert was optimistic, but he knew it was harder for Aaron. That didn't mean he was going to give up. He had to make him listen.

* * *

Aaron didn't go very far. He knew he had to take Seb to nursery but it was still early, so he decided to take a detour to the playground. Couldn't hurt to tire him out a bit.

“Hey mate, do you wanna go on the swings?” - he asked Seb and as soon as he heard the magic word, he started smiling and clapping. - “Alright, I take that as a yes. But just for a bit, okay? We have to get you to nursery after.” - he said smiling, hoping that Seb won't throw a tantrum when he tries to leave him there. 

Aaron got Seb safely into the swing and started pushing it. It was one of his favorite things in the world, and Aaron loved to see him smile like that.

“Dadda.” - he said almost twisting himself out of the swing. He looked at Aaron, or rather behind him, but Aaron was so caught up in his own thoughts that he simply thought Seb was clearly asking him to push him higher, so he did. He didn't know that Robert saw them there and slowly started walking closer.

“Your Daddy is a right idiot.” - he said to the little boy. - “I mean, me.” - he clarified. - “I behaved like a di....well... really bad yesterday when your Dad just wanted to explain something really really good. He knows I want it... at least I hope he does because honestly, I really do. It's just... even if it's legally possible....what if something's gonna get in the way?” - he asked as he pushed Seb. He still didn't notice Robert who approached them quietly, listening in on the “conversation”. - “What if it's gonna happen again? We're gonna get excited, start planning for the future, even thinking about baby names, then she changes her mind, I can't go through that again. Even if this couple got all they've wanted in the end... it doesn't mean we're gonna find a surrogate like that as well. I wish I could tell Robert that it's all I want but....” - he sighed, before he heard a noise from behind, and turned around. That's when he saw Robert standing there with an apologetic look on his face. - “How much did you hear?” - he asked him. 

“All of it.” - he said with a sad smile – “Not that I didn't know that already.”

“You did?” 

“Of course I did! And if you didn't avoid me last night I would've told you” - he said to him - “I know you, Aaron. Just because I'm positive about this, it doesn't mean I don't have any fears. Of course I do.”

“But...” 

“I just wanna see how this meeting goes, we don't have to decide anything, we just have to turn up, and let them talk. That's all.”

“I don't wanna get too excited if we....”

“I know.” - he said looking over at Seb. - “I thought you're gonna take him to nursery.” - he said because he sensed that Aaron wanted to change the subject. 

“I will, there's still time.” - he shrugged.

“Okay, I'm... I'm gonna go...” - he said turning around.

“Wait.” - called out Aaron. Robert turned around immediately – “If you wanna come....”

“Really?” 

“Yeah.” - he nodded as he took Seb out of the swings and let him run around a bit. - “I'm sorry for leaving like that... I just....”

“I know, it was a bit too much. I get that Aaron.” - said Robert as he stepped closer and stroked his arm.

“Dadda, up!” - said Seb as he grabbed Robert's leg, making him turning to him.

“You wanna sit on my shoulders?” - asked Robert. Of course, that's what he wanted. Robert was tall and the world got a whole new meaning from up above. Seb loved it. 

“Up!!!!” - he said again jumping.

“Alright then, come on.” - smiled Robert as he picked him up. Aaron saw the utter happiness on his son's face and he had to chuckle at how adorable the whole scene looked. - “What?” - asked Robert when he caught Aaron staring. 

“Nothing, I just love when you pick him up like that. It's his favorite thing right now.” 

“I know. Not my favorite though.... because my back is killing me....”

“Because you let him sit on you and treat you like a donkey.” - laughed Aaron. That was true, ever since he saw it in a stupid cartoon, all Seb wanted to do was to get his dad on the ground and make him go round and round while he sits on his back. Like in a western film. It happened way too often, and Robert could never say no to Seb, but he started to think that maybe it was enough about Lucky Luke for a while. 

“Dokey.” - smiled Seb.

“No, Seb, it's donkey. Say donkey.” - tried Aaron.

“Donnke.” - he laughed, clearly enjoying saying this word. Even if he said it wrong. 

“Alright, I take it.” - said Aaron winking at him and Seb started kicking his feet..... right into Robert's collar bone.

“Oi mister!” - told him Robert. - “Stop it or I put you down.” - he warned the boy. Seb stopped immediately. 

“He likes it up there.” - said Aaron as they headed towards the nursery. It was relatively close to their house, a ten minute walk.

“Aaron...” - started Robert.

“Alright.” - told him Aaron.

“What? Alright what?”

“Alright.... let's meet that couple tomorrow.”

“You sure?”

“Robert, I want more kids, I'm sure of that... it's just...”

“Everything else... I know.” - said Robert as he tightened his grip on Seb's hand – “Alright Seb, it's time to get back to the ground.”

“No!!” - they heard him protest.

“Come on Seb, Daddy's back is hurting.” - said Aaron.

“No!”

“Yes.” - said Aaron.

“No!” - smiled Seb, it was clearly a game at this point. 

“No.” - replied Aaron, waiting for Seb's next move.

“Yes!” - he said and as soon as he did, Robert got him in the air before he put him down. - “No, no... up!”

“See, I tricked ya.” - laughed Aaron tapping his nose – “Tell you what, we're gonna go in there...” - he said pointing to the nursery - “...you're gonna play with some cool toys, then when we go home... and maybe... maybe you can sit on my shoulders. Okay?”

“No, Dadda.” - he pouted looking at Robert. 

“Why won't you let Daddy Aaron take a turn ey? It's gonna be fun.” - said Robert.

“Fun?” - asked Seb.

“Yeah mate, I'm even better than Daddy Robert. I make the aeroplane noises and everything.” - he said nodding. Seb thought about it before he reached out his hand. Robert and Aaron just looked at each other surprised. - “It's a deal then.” - said Aaron shaking his little hand. 

“Where did he learn that?” - whispered Robert.

“No idea.” - answered Aaron as they went inside. 

* * *

“Robert.” - called out Aaron. They were in bed, just about to turn in for the night, when he sat up looking at his husband in the dimmed lights.

“Yeah? What?” - he asked softly as he turned to Aaron.

“About tomorrow...”

“If you changed your mind that's alright. Just let me call them in the morning.”

“No... it's not that.” - he said biting his lip. Robert let out a sigh of relief and Aaron tried not to smile at that.

“Then what?”

“If...let's.... let's say we give it a go....just let me finish.” - he said when he saw the smile plastered on Robert's face – “So, if we give it a go... I don't wanna rush into it.”

“No, course not.”

“We still have Seb's birthday in a bit, then Christmas...”

“Okay.”

“Maybe.... maybe we can start looking into it next year?” - said Aaron finally.

“Really?”

“If.... it goes well tomorrow. I'm not promising anything Robert. I just... I don't wanna get my hopes up. Not after last time.”

“Okay, I understand.”

“And if we're gonna do it we have to double-check everything... twice.” - he said, and he sounded so serious, still, Robert could only chuckle at him. - “So....?”

“Yeah, of course it's alright.”

“Plus we need to earn a bit more money...” - said Aaron thinking.

“That's sorted.”

“What?” - he asked surprised. - “How?”

“Jimmy called last week. They landed a major deal, and my share is... well... not gonna lie, it's pretty good.” - he grinned.

“You never said!”

“Because I knew I wanted that money for the surrogacy and you...”

“I was a prick.” - he interrupted him.

“No, you just... weren't ready to talk about it.”

“Not sure I'm 100% ready now.” - he admitted.

“We still have time to figure it out. It's just a meeting.” - he reminded Aaron.

“I know.”

“We can start to worry about the rest in the new year.” - he said and Aaron nodded. Robert just leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips. It was unexpected.

“What was that for?”

“A thank you.”

“For what?”

“For trying to be as positive as you can be. I know it's hard. It's hard for me too. You're not the only one who can think about all sorts you know.”

“But you never talk about this Robert.”

“Yeah, because I'm trying to see the good side of things.”

“I'm trying to get there you know.”

“I know.” - he smiled – “Just see how tomorrow goes, yeah? Then we can start when we're ready.”

“That sounds good.”

“I think next year will be our lucky year.” - he yawned.

_'God I hope you're right'_ thought Aaron before he kissed Robert's temple, closed his eyes, and started dreaming about their future, despite promising himself he wouldn't.

**END OF PART ONE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the incredibly long wait, but I finally managed to do it. That's the end... of part one. Don't worry plenty more to come in the future. I just wanted to tie this era with a nice hopeful end.  
> Part two is where all the craziness will be.  
> Stay tuned.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first attempt on writing not canon stuff so, please be gentle with the comments, if you even read it. I really have no idea what am I doing. Anyway let me know if you like it, I'm planning on writing this for a good while.


End file.
